


Trial and Error

by Kukuriko



Series: Connor and You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholic Connor, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Blood, Comedy, Crime Scenes, Dad Hank, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, F/M, Fluff, Not so friendly banter at the start, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, dark themes, police shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: Human!Connor and Android!Hank AUThe HK800, otherwise known as Hank, is a state of the art prototype designed to hunt deviants appearing all across Detroit. You are tasked by Cyberlife to monitor the android as you solve cases with a young, washed-up detective by the name of Connor. Will the three of you succeed in your mission to stop a global crisis while keeping your true objective a secret?





	1. Emotional Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not done with the DBH fandom just yet? I keep seeing fanart of android Hank and human Connor and I really wanted to write stuff based on that. Enjoy!

The elevator beeped gently as you waited to reach the seventieth floor. Today marked a significant day for Cyberlife as you stood beside their latest prototype, the HK800. Otherwise known as Hank, it was tasked to be the negotiator for this hostage situation.

For such an advanced prototype, you were assigned to observe it and ensure that it was functioning properly. At least, that’s what it said on paper.

The situation was a deviant that had held a young girl hostage. This was quite an intense case to be Hank’s first one, but you didn’t feel too worried. You were sure that the both of you would succeed today.

You made sure that your bulletproof vest was strapped on properly before the elevator jolted to a stop. The two of you stepped out into a corridor of broken glass and the sound of shuffling. To the side, an armoured soldier placed their hand to their radio.

“Negotiator on site.”

Hank stepped out in front of you. It was aware that it was dangerous and it was best for its analytical capabilities to keep an eye out for any danger. The android gravitated towards the picture frame, analysing the family.

It must be warming up its scanner. Trials had been held to test it before it was deployed but it was still prone to being overheated.

“We should head to Captain Allen,” you said, prompting Hank to return the photo frame. The android nodded and started to move, only to stop itself a few steps in.

“Hank?"

It crouched down to a fish that flopped helplessly on the damp ground. With no beat of hesitation it picked it up and placed it back in the water, staring at it as the fish relaxed and swam through the water.

Interesting. That wasn’t part of its programming. You had a good start on your part of the mission.

“DON’T LET THAT THING NEAR HER!”

A woman in hysterics was being dragged towards the elevator by a soldier. Upon spotting both of them she immediately grabbed Hank by the collar.

“Please! _Please_ you have to help my daughter-” the woman stepped back, looking at Hank’s android jacket. “Y-You’re sending- an android?”  
She snapped to you, her face stricken with betrayal and disgust. You reflected her disgust, it wouldn’t be good for Hank to be damaged this early. You stepped in and gently removed her clutch on his jacket, smoothing it out as she screamed at the both of you.

“WHY AREN’T YOU SENDING A REAL PERSON?”

Her protests faded away as the doors to the lift closed.

Both of you walked out to the sound of more shuffling, followed by soldiers moving into position. Hank guided you to his left side just in case a stray bullet were to hit you. Up ahead, Captain Allen was crouched down over a computer speaking to another soldier.

“Captain Allen?” you asked out loud. The man didn’t respond, his focus still on the computer.

“My name is [Y/N], and this is Hank. We were sent by Cyberlife.”

The Captain hesitated, his vision pulling from the computer for a moment. “It’s firing at anything that moves. It’s already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls-” he looked over his shoulder to meet your eyes, “she falls.”

You looked to Hank with a nod. As much as it was designed to be the negotiator, there wasn’t any harm in spreading the workload. The android walked towards a nearby gun case, kneeling and looking over the evidence.

“Has the deviant… experienced an emotional shock lately?” you asked.

“I haven’t got a clue. Don’t you work for Cyberlife?”

“Working at Cyberlife does not mean I know everything about this deviant,” you stated. A shame. Allen didn’t seem cooperable at the moment.

“Then does it-”

Hank nudged you gently, pulling your attention away from the Captain. It was programmed to stay near you during the assessment process. Hank tilted his head towards a purple glowing room - must be a child’s room.

You complied, leading it towards the dim lit bedroom. Hank walked over to the tablet, playing a video whilst you slipped some rubber gloves on. Your attention was drawn to the sound of muffled music and you knelt down to a pair of headphones on the ground.

“The deviant’s name is Daniel,” said Hank. He placed the tablet down on the drawer.

“And I doubt Emma heard the initial gunshot.” You stood up, placing the headphones back to where they were. The music blasting from it was unreasonably loud. “Daniel must’ve grabbed her right before it was surrounded.”

The two of you exited the room to the sound of a gunshot. Hank immediately pushed you behind its back as a soldier was shot. You watched as they were pulled out of the hot zone, the victim groaning in pain.

Hank released you, giving you the all clear before pointing out a body on the couch.

“That would be safer for you to analyse, Madam,” Hank said. “It’s outside the deviant's firing line.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

He nodded as he approached another body, an officer, in the middle of the living room.

You examined the body, sensing a nearby soldier giving you a confused look. How would someone from Cyberlife know how to examine a crime scene? Of course, you had your history, and as long as you weren’t pressed about your current position there shouldn’t be an issue.

You first checked the direction of the blood splatter. Considering where the deviant had gotten the gun, he would’ve exited the room and shot this man from behind. This man being the father of the hostage, John Phillips. You can get the autopsy specifics from Hank later. As of right now you needed to find something to aid with the negotiation.

Something caught your eye, a bloodied tablet thrown across the floor. When the victim was sitting on the couch, he must’ve been doing something. You went over, carefully picking up the tablet and unlocked the screen.

You winced at the sudden brightness of the screen, words and sound flashing in your face.

_“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered.”_

Ah, there it was. The emotional shock. You would be too if you learned you were going to be replaced. The betrayal it had felt caused it to crack.

Interesting.

Hank returned to your side, adopting his formal idle stance.

“I’ve located the deviant,” it said, “It shot the officer while the hostage is in its arms.”

“Take a look at this,” you said, passing Hank the tablet. “It was going to be replaced.”

“This should be useful for my negotiation. Thank you, Madam,” Hank looked towards the balcony, passing the tablet back to you.

“Are you ready, Hank?”

“Yes,” it nodded, “I have a high probability of success. I believe I can save the hostage.”

You smiled, and made your way to safety.

“Good luck.”

You watched as the grey-haired android stepped out into the open, its jacket fluttering in the open air of the high rise building.

\--

The reality of deviancy was it was unavoidable. Cases had been appearing at an uncontrollable rate, spreading like a virus. Cyberlife knew that one day all active androids would eventually become deviant.

Hence, your task was one of utmost importance. Something that only you could do shrouded by the highest amount of secrecy.

If there were to be a revolution then Hank was to infiltrate their ranks.

Purposefully inducing deviancy on Cyberlife’s prototype sounded ridiculous at first, but you eventually understood it as a precautionary plan. The deviants will be controlled, one way or another.

Of course, that was one of the many possibilities that could happen over the next few months. The overall goal was to control the deviants, and you were relied on to be flexible with your process.

But onto more pressing matters. You had an investigation to join.

Hank was successful with saving the little girl’s life, but you didn’t agree with Captain Allen’s call to shoot the deviant afterwards. It would’ve been nice to retrieve the android to be analysed, but ultimately it wasn’t too much of a loss.

You had proved to the police and to Cyberlife that Hank was a function android suitable to aid the police in high stress situations. The paperwork was a breeze to complete.

All that was left was to find the detective you were to be partnered up with. It’s understandable that the Detroit Police Department wanted both of you to be monitored.

You and Hank walked through the darkened streets, hopping through different bars to find a certain detective. The android held the umbrella, shielding you from the heavy rain as you approached the next bar. The neon sign glowed through the rain, and you reached forward to enter.

“Madam?”

You turned to a confused Hank, “Yes?”

The android points to a sticker on the door clearly stating ‘NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED’. You never acknowledged them though, your business was more important than the prejudices of some bar.

“It’s alright, Hank,” you said. “With your scans we should be out before they start to complain.”

Hank gave an affirmative smile and closed the umbrella while you entered.

Almost immediately, the customers of the bar turned to look at the unwelcomed duo. You ignored them all, letting the android do its thing. The bar was quite cozy, the warm and low lit interior was much nicer than walking around in the rain all night. You let Hank move past you, analysing each person’s face. Within a minute, Hank gestured towards a man in a dusty brown coat with his head down in his drink.

You approached with the friendliness smile you could muster despite your annoyance. Hr was hard to find. This was the fifth bar, for god’s sake.

“Connor, is it?” you asked. The detective was unresponsive, “My name is [Y/N], and I believe you had a case assigned to you early this evening? A homicide involving a Cyberlife android? We were sent to aid in with this case.”

The brown-haired man nodded their head but ignored you as he went back to taking another sip of his drink. You watched him expectantly as an awkward silence fell between the three of you. It was only then when he glanced up to see you and Hank in your stark Cyberlife uniforms.

The detective snorted, shaking his head as he rested his drink lightly on the counter, his fingers still pressed against the glass.

“Really? Cyberlife sent me two androids for this investigation? Well,” he waved his hand at the both of you rudely, “Go ahead and do my job then. I’ll be right there.”

You frowned, “I’m not an android.”

“Oh really?” Connor said, taking a double take at your uniform, “Because you sure as hell sound like one - talking like you have a stick up your ass.”

He chuckled to himself as you started to feel a bit red in the face. Hank stepped up, obviously taking a share of your offence but you stopped him. You weren’t expecting a detective to be so… rude and, for lack of a better term, looking like shit. His hair was slightly disheveled, the loose strand that dangled over his forehead bothering you, and his clothes smelt of alcohol and dust.

“You should stop drinking and come with us,” Hank said. “You were expected to be at the crime scene an hour ago-”

“No. Nobody’s is expecting _anything,”_ Connor protested, his voice slurring slightly, “Now leave me alone you plastic asshole. And you… just plain asshole.”

Fine. If that’s how you’re going to play it-

“Hank?” you said. He nodded and leaned down. In one smooth motion, Connor was swept off the bar stool and slung over Hank’s shoulder.

Hm. You didn’t expect Hank to actually pick the poor detective up.

“Hey! What the fuc-!”

But you’re not against a method that worked.

“Please understand” Hank said, unphased by the wiggling detective in his possession, “That we have a case to solve.”

“FUCKING LET. ME. DOWN! WHAT THE FUC-”

The customers of the bar stared at the three of you dumbfoundedly as you gave a polite nod.

“Sorry. We’re just leaving,” you said.

“No! We’re not!” shouted Connor, but he was no match for Hank’s grip. “I’ll walk! I’ll wa-!”

You opened the door for Hank as he stepped out, giving a polite smile to you as Connor on the other hand, gave you quite the aggressive glare.

You simply returned his aggravation with a smile. _You asked for this._

You closed the door behind you, the sound of old country-rock music now muffled against the sound of rain.

 

\-----

 

  
(credit to https://dbh-edits.tumblr.com/)


	2. Technical Abuse

Hank eventually put Connor down so he could get into his car. The obviously intoxicated man insisted on driving but Hank stepped in and took the driver’s wheel instead. It was interesting to see a manual car active since most cars these days were self driving.

Of course, the Detective protested against this, claiming that he was _capable enough to drive his own car, thank you very much._ But in the short amount of time working with Hank you knew it was hard to win an argument against it.

Connor sat quietly and defeatedly in the back seat with you, avoiding any semblance of a conversation as you drove through the rain. As the Detective sulked in the passenger seat, there was a feeling of guilt stirring inside you.

_Maybe it wasn’t right to be so forward at the bar like that._

Once you had arrived at the scene of the homicide Hank didn’t hesitate to step out of the car.

“W-wait in the-” Connor said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Hank was already long gone. He turned to you, “Wait in the car.”

You raised a brow, “I’m part of the investigation to. I won’t be any use cooped up in here.”

“Well, Miss… Cyberlife.”

“[Y/N].”

“Well, sorry, but I got a job to do, and I’d love to do it without the… distraction.”

Connor sighed, and as he reached for the door handle you spoke up.

“I’m sorry we got off the wrong foot,” you said, reaching out to place your hand on his shoulder. The detective halted his exit, “I didn’t expect Hank to pick you up like that. It's just... we have a job to do too.”

There was a pause, but you never got a response as he slid out and closed the door with a loud bang. You hesitated. Maybe bringing up the moment of his humiliation wasn’t such a great apology.

\--

The stentch was the first thing that hit you. It  reeked of dried blood and a hoarder’s home. It stung your senses as you stepped in and you had to suppress a gag.

You did your best to hide your disgust from Connor who wandered around the crime scene. This was something you could handle.

The body of the victim was leaning against a wall, their rotting corpse sagging and dulled from colour. For a body that has been dead for over a week, it certainly showed… and smelled.

The words on the wall above you fascinated you the moment you spotted it. In unnaturally neat writing was ‘I AM ALIVE’ written in blood. Another telltale sign of deviancy - an android believing that it was a living being.

You just hoped that Hank didn’t become this kind of deviant. Fanatical, irrational, insane - that kind of deviancy would be hard to take control of. There were enough people investigating the murder - you were more interested in the deviant tendencies.

You walked into the bathroom. To your slight delight the shower walls were scribbled with words to a extremely compulsive level.

‘RA9’.

What was this and what did it mean to the androids? Was is something in their code? An android called RA9? Or was it something beyond a comprehension of a human mind? Perhaps time had made you come to enjoy unravelling mysteries of deviancy, but for machines to find a reason to live - shouldn’t that be a point of achievement rather than a blight on Cyberlife?

Ah, but that was not your role in this matter. Despite the extraordinary advancement of technology, Cyberlife made it clear to you that they were unpredictable and dangerous. You stepped away and encountered Hank crossing your path.

“Madam,” Hank greeted you and Connor snorted.

“Madam? What are you, an old lady?” he commented. “Besides, what are you even doing in here? A crime scene isn’t for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” you echoed, “And what do you define as ‘someone like me’?”

Connor took a moment to assess you, staring at your tailored Cyberlife uniform, your posture, your expression - then pulled his attention away slightly.

“Let me guess; you usually sit at a desk, running paperwork for Cyberlife. You get to wear fancy clothes,” he pointed up and down your body, “and get to move around in a nice, well ventilated, air-conditioned office. One day, you were dying for a more exciting job and jumped at the first opportunity to see a dead body,” Connor casually gesturing to the victim. "Bet you can't wait to tell your co-workers about this."

You couldn’t help but feel impressed and slightly insulted. His guess was pretty close regarding the desk work, the air-conditioning and the clothes. Your circumstances were quite... complicated though. It wasn’t a surprise he got the rest wrong.

He took a step towards you, catching the faint scent of alcohol on his clothes as his eyes narrowed. “Listen. This line of work isn’t pleasant, so no need to get your hands dirty. Was I clear, ‘Madam’?”

You took a breath to retaliate but Hank stepped in.

“[Y/N] is perfectly capable of working at a crime scene,” Hank stated as he looked down at Connor, “As a previous member of the FBI, she has been trained to work in these environments. I assure you, Detective, that she won’t be a liability.”

Connor glared at the android for a moment before turning back to his tablet.

“And I was right thinking FBI’s were pricks,” he said before walking off. You walked off too, finding a different area to investigate.

_What an asshole._

Hank followed you silently until you were in a different part of the house.

“...Sorry.”

You turned to Hank looking slightly sheepish, “For what?”

“The lack of respect that the Detective was showing you. I thought that revealing your past experience would change that.”

You shook your head, “No, it’s fine Hank. Some people just can’t be reasoned with.”

Hank nodded, but still looking unsatisfied with how the scenario played out. You reached up and placed your hand on its shoulder.

“Thank for you trying though,” you said. “Now. What was it that you wanted to show me?”

“I’ve solved the case.”

You took a step back, surprised. _That_ quickly?

Hank guided you through the evidence markers, pointing to the relevant objects to support its theory. First, the victim attacked their android, then the android retaliated with the knife they plucked from the wall. Hank led you back into the room and you felt Connor’s gaze back on the both of you.

“The victim collapsed here and the android stabbed them here,” Hank met your eyes, “twenty-eight times.”

Connor passed his tablet to a nearby policeman, “So where did the killer escape then?” he asked with a trace of cockiness. “I couldn’t help but listen in on your theory, it wasn’t bad.”

“There were some blue blood stains nearby,” Hank said as he crossed his arms.

You couldn’t help but notice, but was Hank trying to… assert dominance over the young Detective? It certainly acted more strict towards the young Detective. This was interesting, maybe you could work with this to coax out Hank’s deviancy.

The three of you made your way to a blue-blood hand print on the wall, a mark left by the killer android. Hank looked up with a frown when it stared at the attic entrance. It was too high up for one person to reach.

“I’ll check it out,” you said. Hank gave you a nod as crouched down and held his palm out.

“Wait, hold up,” Connor said, stopping your ascent up into the attic, “You really think the killer is up there?”

You shrugged, “Only one way to find out.”

You stepped on Hank’s hand and with an effortless lift you pulled yourself up into the darkened room.

The dust immediately coated your fingers and clothes. Although you were able to avoid the smell of a corpse, instead your senses were invaded by the smell of mildew and old plastic.

But even in the low light you spotted patches of blue blood trailing deeper into the attic. You stepped cautiously, preparing yourself for anything as you pushed through drapes and wooden beams.

Mannequins silhouetted against the light threw you off. Your heart race slightly as you moved past them. You were as alerted as you could be, keeping your senses open on any noises or indication that the android was still here.

“[Y/N]!” Connor called out. Oh good, he actually remembered your name. “See anything?”

“I don’t-”

Out of the shadows, a figured jumped out and tackled you. You fell to the ground with a harsh grunt. The wind was knocked out of your lungs.

You struggled as the android began to attempt you smother you, their hands clumsily in your face and their body pinning you down. You tried to shove their arms out of the way but it was too fast for you. It held you down with all its mechanical might.

“Help!” you shout as you manage to throw the attacker to the side. Within a second of recovering it jumps back on you, pushing you against the wall and putting their hands your throat. “Help-!”

You take a breath of air as the android is thrown off you and onto the ground. You thought it was Hank coming to your rescue but instead see a dusty brown jacket instead. Connor was thrown to the side but he caught himself well enough to recover.

He forced the android to the ground, cuffing it against its struggles. Connor got up with a huff, dusting the front and back of his pants. He looked at you as you panted, stunned and leaning against the wall. A look of disappointment showed on his face.

“Some ex-FBI you are,” he said. Connor walked off shouting instructions to the police. You stared down at the android no longer struggling on the ground.

Perhaps desk work has dulled your senses over time. You were feeling bitter letting yourself get attacked like that. The android was promptly escorted out of the attic and towards the police station.

Hank was the first to check if you were alright, making sure you weren’t badly injured. Though, you didn’t hide how bothered you were by Connor’s comment.

“I should’ve been the one to climb through,” Hank said as the two of you walked out of the crime scene together. “It was dangerous to send you alone.”

“No, it’s alright,” you said. “Besides, I doubt Connor is strong enough to lift you into the attic.”

“I _heard_ that!”

Good. You shrugged to Hank who nodded in faint understanding. It looked like he seemed to agree with you more than the Detective in denial.

"Still, we shouldn't underestimate the deviants," Hank affirmed. "It is my duty to keep your safe during my assessment period as well."

You smiled, it was nice to know that Hank had your back.

_And compassion was surely a way to make it feel more human. Now, only if you could tell it was genuinely being kind or it was acting beyond its code to-_

Connor coughed as the two of you approached. That had caught you off-guard. Somehow, he was kind enough not to leave the two of you out in the rain to wait for a taxi. Though it looked like he quickly regretted it as Hank was, again, insistent on driving. You and Connor were shoved into the back seats once more. The brown-haired man was _certainly_ not having a good night, but who were you to blame? He brought this on himself.

“You make me leave my drink,” Connor muttered, curling against the side of the car, “You drive _my_ car, you insult _my_ strength - How long do I have to work with the two of you again?”

You shrugged. That wasn’t for you to say.

\--

At the station, you attentively watched Hank’s interrogation of the android. It skillfully balancing between aggression and calm.

The deviant was a classic case of emotional stress, subjugated over long periods of abuse and mistreatment. In the spotlight that shone down on the two androids you could clearly see the damage the killer had sustained. Endured over a long period of time from its owner, Carlos Ortiz.

More importantly, you kept a close eye on Hank, checking to see if the android’s story had any influence on it. The grey-haired android convinced it to confess their motive, watching the deviant break apart by their times of fear and sadness.

Connor leaned against the wall, watching the interrogation as well.

The Detective was going to be a problem in your mission. That felt clear. He was an arrogant and rude alcoholic! How were you supposed to work with someone like that? You sighed, settling into your seat as you tried to put your mind off your anger.

Captain Fowler would break their official partnership to Connor later. You wondered how the washed-up young Detective was going to react to that.

“I’m done,” Hank said, standing up from the seat. Chris and Connor went in after him, preparing to transport the android into its cell.

“Don’t touch me!” the android protested, tensing and spasming in its seat. You took in a sharp breath. That wasn’t a good sign. You immediately joined them in the interrogation room, Chris the police officer struggling to stop the deviant’s violent wriggling.

“Stop!” you shouted, “Don’t stress it out.”

Connor stopped you from entering, “It’s dangerous. We don’t know what it’s doing.”

“I know _exactly_ what its doing, Connor,” you protested, pushing away his arm and stopping Chris. The android fell to the ground and crawled towards the corner. You were about to go and reassure the android when Hank stops you. He leaned towards your ear.

“Madam, let me try,” Hank muttered, “It doesn’t seem to trust humans in the slightest. Perhaps it would be best for an android to speak to it.”

You paused, and you agreed. Hank was right. It didn’t matter how reassuring you were to it. Years of abuse wouldn’t erase its hate for humans.

Hank crouched down, raising his palms and gently coaxing the android.

“It’s alright,” Hank said, “Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

It was fascinating to see Hank replicate such a calming effect over the android. You glanced over at Connor, hoping to spot any form of respect beginning to surface. Instead, in the brief moment you glanced at him, you swear all you saw was a hint of… longing.

It didn't last for very long. Connor caught onto your staring and wiped his face of any expression. Without saying anything, the Detective stepped out of the room.

 _Did the man have something against androids?_ You thought. A flash of concern filled your mind. Maybe Connor really wasn't suited for this partnership.

 

\-----

 


	3. Artificial Motherhood

It was a new day. The android interrogation came and went and now it was time for a new case. You and Hank arrived at the Detroit Police Department prepared for whatever protests the Detective was going to throw at you today.

If he was conscious enough to protest.

Stepping into the station and approaching Connor’s desk, you saw him napping soundly with his headphones on. His head was in his arms. Complete with his chest rising and falling faintly.

Hank was slightly perplexed at the sight, unsure of how to approach the sleeping Detective.

“Is he ill?” Hank asked. “He should be working right now.”

“Well…” you sighed, “He should, but-”

You took this as a time to quickly galnce over his personal table. You can learn a lot about a person based on the way their furnish their desk. There were the general interests like sports posters and banners, but there were also personal photos pressed up against the wall of his table.

On top of the general mess of his table, there was a lack of personal space. His items bled into the desk in front of him which was luckily unoccupied (or unoccupied for that reason).

In the corner of your eye, Hank reached down and tapped Connor on the shoulder.

“Oh shit- Hank!” you whispered as you got out of Connor’s personal space. The Detective stirred, one eye opening and spotting the two of you. With a groan, he slid off the headphones and slumped up from his table.

Connor noticed your awkwardness immediately and frowned at you.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. Before you could respond with an excuse you look over to the sound of Connor being called at.

“Detective!” Captain Fowler said, his head poking out of the door to his glass office, “Can I get you in here?”

Connor sighed and reluctantly approaching the office. You and Hank looked at each other. You had a feeling you knew what the meeting was about and joined him inside the office.

The brown-haired Detective found his seat and you sat in the one next to him. Hank stood quietly behind you, patiently waiting for the meeting to start. The Captain leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

“I’m getting ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day,” he started. “We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and all that crap…”

Fowler looked away from his monitor to meet Connor in the eye, “But now we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night.”

Connor suppressed a groan. He knew where this was going.

“This isn’t just Cyberlife’s problem anymore,” Fowler continued. “It’s now a criminal investigation and we’ve got to deal with it before the shit hits the fan.”

Fowler paused, already sensing Connor’s displeasure but ignoring it, “I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

“Sir, I’d like to be perfectly clear,” the Detective started. He wasn’t really going to start sassing the Captain, was he? “That there are… much better people suited for this case.”

Fowler shook his head, “Everyone’s overloaded. I think you’re perfectly capable of handling this job.”

Connor winced, “Come on. I’m sure Gavin’s free enough to handle stuff like this. I mean… androids?” he sat up, “I can barely understand these things!”

“That’s why we have them to help you,” Fowler said, pointing at the two of you. Connor threw his hands in the air.

“And some help they’ve been.”

“Connor, listen-” Fowler sighed. You shrunk in your seat, feeling a little awkward about what was about to unfold.

“If you’re done being a whiny bitch, which from the looks of it, is never going to happen, then maybe I’d would give this to someone else. But when you spend a third of your time sleeping off whatever fucking hangover you got the night before then I’m sorry,” Fowler raised his arms, “You’re going to have to cop whatever shit I give you! Now! You are going to work with these two, and do whatever I goddamn say! Understood?”

The room stilled and you eyed Connor who looked unphased by the yelling.

Was _getting yelled at a common occurrence for him?_

The detective got up from his seat, muttered a defeated “Fine” before exiting the office. You and Hank were alone with Fowler.

You couldn’t survive in here for another second, nodding politely to the Captain before fleeing out of the office.

“Come on, Hank, let’s go.”

“Of course. We’re looking forward to working with-”

“Nope,” you interrupted him.

“What?”

“Nope. Not right now.”

You gently shove Hank out of the room, sensing a small bead of appreciation from Fowler from leaving him alone.

Connor sat at his table, crossed armed and absorbed by his music again. Before he could doze off again, you approached him. He, of course, ignored you at first.

“You can’t avoid us,” you said. You weren’t in the mood to beat around the bush.

“And _that_ doesn’t sound intimidating at all,” Connor said flatly. You sighed and sat in the seat by his desk, trying to see him eye to eye.

“Listen. The sooner we get these deviancy cases out of the way, the quicker we leave you alone,” you said. “So maybe if we cooperated to solve these cases…”

“Knock yourself out.”

Connor pointed to the empty desk adjacent to his and began to look through his personal terminal. You were unsatisfied without a verbal confirmation that Connor was at least going to tolerate you. Beginning work was still a start at least. Maybe you’d eventually find a level ground with him one day.

Hank sat down in front of the terminal as you brought out your own personal tablet. You trusted Hank to filter through the police files with its programming. Right now your task was to diagnose it to make sure it was running smoothly. You observed a spike in the android’s processors as it scrolled through the case files.

And by the looks of it, there were a lot of cases.

“Two-hundred and forty three files,” Hank muttered. It might’ve taken it seconds to count those files but you didn’t doubt its ability to read each one individually either.

“What looks like a good start?” you asked, putting away your tablet.

“This one,” Hank pointed, the screen flashed and a case file opened. “An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. It was last seen nearby.”

You shrugged, “Sounds good. Connor?”

You looked over. The Detective had certainly heard you with his music off but refused to acknowledge you.

“Connor,” you said, more sternly this time. Nothing.

“Hank, could you-”

“No-”

You smiled as Connor got up, “I’m not getting carried like a sack of potatoes again.”

\--

Another new incentive for deviancy always felt fascinating to you. As you read through the file during the car ride you felt a beat of inspiration pull you in again.

Not only did the AX400 assault a man, but also managed to kidnap the man’s daughter. As you expected, this case was more than what meets the eye. For one, the man had a record in abuse, his wife divorcing him, and has a history of being charged for possessing drugs.

Another narrative was conjured in your mind. A narrative of how another android became a deviant.

Did the android manage to acquire a form of motherly instinct? You doubt the android just attacking their owner out of the blue all of a sudden. A young girl as a hostage would slow it down. The two must had developed a bond of some sort.

Was it just you that felt this excited learning about deviants? It felt like every science fiction novel you read as a child coming become a reality.

“What are you smiling about?”

“What?”

You looked over to your side, Connor was staring at you curiously. His head was slightly tilted to the side like a confused puppy. It felt so out of place compared to his usually Detective grumpiness.

“Oh, I’m just thinking about the case.”

A pause.

“So, cases about assaults make you happy?”

“What, no.”

“Then?”

You paused. Every interaction you and Connor has all been negative so far. Was this going to be any different?

“You said I was a bored office lady,” you shrugged, turning away from him. “How about you stick with that.”

Connor didn’t reply, taking the hint that the conversation was over. You looked up and briefly met Hank’s eyes in the rear view mirror. God, the two of you probably looked like bickering children to him.

Hank found a spot to park the car and the three of you got out. Out of habit, the android came over to you and held the umbrella over your head. Connor just walked out in the rain, letting himself get soaked in the cold water.

Hank looked to you. It wouldn’t be good to have your supervising Detective catch a cold. You pull out a smaller personal umbrella from your bag. With you protected from the rain, Hank went and stood by Connor.

The Detective seemed uncomfortable with the gesture but didn’t say anything as he looked through his tablet.

“The deviant was spotted stealing wire cutters,” Hank said. “Maybe they didn’t go far…”

In the next block over was a fenced off house. The three of you approached, trying to spot anything leading to the deviant’s location. Connor walked ahead, Hank following after him with the umbrella and leaned down to the rusted metal fence.

“Here,” he said, pointing towards where the wires were cut.

“Hank? Could you go investigate? I’ll hold up the fence,” you said.

“Yes, Madam.”

“Wait, shouldn’t I go?” Connor protested, “You’re really going to send an android instead of an actual cop?”

“If we’re dealing with deviants then they would trust an android more than a human, don’t you think?” Hank said.

“It’ll be fine,” you said. “I’ll keep tabs on its processors when its inside.”

Hank forcefully passed the umbrella into Connor’s arms as you lifted up the fence. The android crawled through and disappeared behind the tarp draped metal.

Connor and you stood awkwardly in the rain, trying to peer through the gaps in the fence.

You felt a beep on your tablet and lifted it up, Connor nudging closer to you to take a look as well.

“ _There is an android in there.”_

You spoke back to it, “The AX?”

A moment, then another message popped up.

“ _No, but perhaps it’ll know something. It seems to be a deviant.”_

A deviant squatting in an abandoned house? That sounded interesting. How did it end up there? What state was it in? You crouched down and started to crawl through the hole.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked as you struggled to push through.

“There’s another deviant in there. I want to talk with it.”

You could sense the man rolling his eyes as he reached out to stop you.

“Don’t you think by now you’ve learnt that deviants are dangerous?” Connor said.

He raised a good point but it was also your job to investigate deviancy. Worst case scenario, Hank will be there to defend you.

“It’ll be fine,” you said. “I was trained for this sort of-”

“No,” Connor interrupted. “Doesn’t matter how much training you have. Throwing yourself into danger _again_ is never a good call.”

“Listen,” you got up. “I know what I’m doing. This whole deviancy crisis is more important than us, we-”

“Oh? So your mission is more important than your life? And you say you’re not an android.”  
  
“I’m not an-”

_“KARA RUN!”_

The two of were startled by the sound of things falling over and hurried footsteps. Your tablet flashed in your hands.

_“The deviants are on the run!”_

“Shit!” Connor hissed before running towards a nearby police officer. “Where did they go?”

The officer pointed somewhere down the street and without any hesitation Connor took off running. You followed him, abandoning your umbrella and dashing through the rain. The water pelted against your exposed skin, blinking away the rain that was getting in your eyes.

You watch Connor turn a corner into an alleyway and you did the same.

In the distance you see the suspects, an android and a little girl running away from the brown-haired Detective. The two of them scaled over a fence just as Connor pressed up against it. As you caught up you were able to finally see what was over the small hill.

A highway.

 _That’s suicide!_ You thought as you caught up to Connor. Maybe you could estimate where you could cut the android off, quickly take a car and meet them on the other side-

Connor reached up and began to scale the fence, jumping over and following the two figures onto the road.

_“Madam!”_

You looked over to see Hank joining you in the alleyway. It looked just as terrified as you as you watched the android dragging the little girl across the highway. With Connor right on their tail.

“He won’t survive!” Hank yelled. “You have to stop him!”

Without thinking you got on Hank’s hands as he boosted you over the fence. You tumbled and rolled onto the muddy ground, sliding down the hill with Connor in your sights. You pressed up from the ground and dashed to the Detective who had one leg over the railing.

And a car speeding his way.

“CONNOR!”

You reached out and grabbed his jacket, forcefully yanking him back over to the safety of the gravel. The both of you stumble into a puddle of rain, Connor painfully landing on top of you. You took a deep breath. You were okay. He was okay. As long as he was safe-

“What are you doing? I had them!” Connor shouted as he jumped to his feet. He stared over the highway, meeting the eyes of the android that made it across the road. The two of them starred in a moment before Connor letting out a frustrated growl.

What the hell was he saying? He was going to get run over by a car!

“I saved your goddamn life, that’s what happened,” you spat. Mud and water weighed your clothes down as you stood up. Your body was shivering from the cold but you couldn’t feel it under the effects of being pissed off. “You weren’t going to make it!”

“What the fuck…” Connor threw his hands up in the air. “You talk about how important your mission is with these deviants, and you let them go?”  
  
“And you talk about how a life is more important than a mission, Connor!?” you shouted back. Both of you were panting under the exhaustion from the sprint and the anger boiling between the two of you. That’s it. You were done with this discussion. You turned around and crawled back up the hill to a patient Hank waiting for you.

You climbed back over, ignoring Hank’s concerned look as you made your way to the sidewalk. You were in a need of a shower and didn’t hesitate to hail a taxi.

“Detective?” you heard Hank say as you heard the rattling of metal followed by a splash. “I would like to speak with you.”

Connor ignored Hank but your attention perked up when you heard him swear. Hank was grabbing Connor by the shoulder and stopped him.

“[Y/N] saved your life! I calculated the speeds of the vehicles to your estimated pathing. You were going to die!” Hank shouted. You felt your mouth drop. Hank was… protesting against a human.

“I don’t need an android to-”

“No? Well, forget that I am an android for a goddamn second and listen to the _FACT_ that you were going to die!”

You gasped. Hank has never acted this aggravated before, let alone actually scold a Detective. Connor tried to find an excuse but he ended up drawing empty breathes.

You forgot any semblance of your anger for a moment. That was a very strong sign of deviancy. You looked around, luckily the alleyway was away from other eyes. You hope that Connor didn’t think too much about Hank’s outburst.

You kept a mental note to talk to Hank. Cyberlife would enjoy hearing about your progress.

Just as Connor turned to look at you the taxi had arrived. You slipped into the comfort of the seat covered in filth and the car drove away.

 

\-----

 

  
(credit to https://dbh-edits.tumblr.com/)


	4. Workplace Differences

_Stupid Connor!_

You splashed the water behind your ears, washing the mud that had managed to get there.

_Stupid drunken asshole detective piece of shi-!_

You were soaked in the most dirt since Connor landed on top of you. A part of you wished he had taken your place so you wouldn't need to clean yourself.

You switched off the water, grabbed a towel and wiped away the water. Sighing, you leaned on your sink and slumped down. Your uniform was white and dirt repellent but it was still a nuisance to clean after getting it that dirty.

_“Agent [Y/N]?”_

You heard a static voice from your speakers and immediately put your towel away.

“I’m here,” you called out.

 _“Good. How goes your progress on your mission?”_ the voice said. You fell into your spot on the couch and hung your feet up.

“It’s going well. However, with the pace I’m going I might need to slow our progress,” you said. “Hank is already showing signs of software instability, and I’ll need to moderate it to ensure it becomes a deviant at the right time. The shaky cooperation with the Detective at the Detroit police has certainly done well to accelerate that as well.”

_“That’s nice to hear. The deviants are to be stopped at all costs, and we assure you that your reward has already been organised.”_

You smiled. Maybe with the excess money you could send some to your family, help pay the mortgage. Perhaps you could even buy that house by the forest trail that you’ve dreamt of.

You'd no longer need to live off the same cheap food and sleeping on your couch.

“Thank you. That’s all I have to report for now.”

_“Understood. We’ll keep in touch.”_

The static died off leaving you in the quiet of your home. Leaning into the cushion you took a moment to breathe.

Yes. Connor was a prick if you’ve ever seen one. But there was something about Connor’s interaction with Hank that had a pleasantly beneficial effect to your mission. Hank _was_ designed to be an android detective. Perhaps the HK800 was showing irritability towards Connor’s lack of respect for the occupation.

You looked over to the drying rack on your tiny balcony. You doubt your uniform would dry in time for today. Defeated, you went inside your bedroom and opened your cabinet and fished out your much more casual clothes.

A Cyberlife uniform was usually stark white with a sharp design. The uniform was tailored specifically to each employee that worked there. Stain repellant, odor repellent - it was the best thing you owned in your wardrobe. Unfortunately, you could only own one set of this uniform - they were quite expensive to make after all.

In contrast, you were feeling uncomfortable dressed in jeans, a button up shirt and an overcoat. It had been years since you’ve wore something like this to work. It kind of reminded you of your FBI days.

Your usual done up hair looked out of place without the uniform. With a sigh, you undid the pins and let your hair free.

_You looked like a different person. You wondered what Connor would think… Would he tease you? Laugh? You didn’t know when it came to that man._

Hank sent you a message notifying you that the Detective has gone out to lunch and it was best to meet them there. You grabbed your briefcase before stepping out of your front door wondering what kind of fight you’d have with Connor this afternoon.

\--

You stepped out of the taxi. You had left your umbrella back on the street somewhere when you chased the AX400 so you were left walking in the light rain. It was slightly bothersome since you had just cleaned yourself. At least it wasn’t mud.

You spotted Connor and Hank by a food cart as you approached them. Hank noticed you immediately and waved you over. Connor snickered as he grabbed his food.

“Has the Cyberlife princess finally cleaned up-” Connor turned and saw the difference in your clothing. He hesitated.

"Go on then,” you said, gesturing to yourself, “Say what you want to say.”

Connor paused, then shied away and cleared his throat.

“At least you don’t look like one of them anymore.”

That was… unexpected. Did he like the change? You looked at Hank who didn’t seem to have a comment on the small interaction.

“Have you eaten, Ma'am?” Hank asked you. “Although the food here isn’t the… most healthy, I believe it's still best for you to fill your stomach.”

You quickly skimmed the menu and checked the prices. It was affordable.

“Good idea,” you said as you skimmed the menu and decided on a small bag of hot wedges. The steaming hot potatoes was comforting in the cold rainy day as you wrapped your hands around the paper bag.

You thanked the vendor and joined Connor who was already eating by one of the standing tables. Of course, none of you had anything to say to each other. You and Connor quietly ate your food as you tried to ignore each other.

Even though the two of you were not on the best of terms, the silence still felt slightly unbearable. You were all supposed to work together, might as well get to know each other.

You open your mouth to speak finding that Connor was about to say something as well. You waited for him to speak, but he did the same. It happened again, a strangled half-word escaping your throat just as he started a sentence.

Connor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You first.”

_Was he blushing slightly? That was pretty embarrassing for you as well._

“You eat here often?” you said, trying to get the conversation going.

“Yeah,” Connor shrugged. “Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.”

“I don’t mean to alarm you, Detective,” Hank joined, “but your meal contains one-point-four times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level.”

A pause, Connor already mid bite.

“You shouldn’t eat that.”

The Detective chewed through the bite, “I can’t imagine anything more miserable than eating healthy. So-” He waved the burger at Hank and took another bite. Meanwhile, you slipped another hot wedge in your mouth hoping to avoid Hank’s judgement.

Connor was right so far, this was pretty good food.

“So,” you said, Connor raising a brow to you, “Since we’re going to be working together for some time, is there anything you’d like to know about us?”

“Hell no. Well- actually. Why did they design the android to look like an old homeless squatter?” Connor said as he nodded to Hank.

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would ask that.

“I have been designed to work harmoneously with humans. My aged appearance was designed to give an impression of wisdom and knowledge,” Hank stated, “and in turn, be respected among the humans as reliable.”

Connor nodded, “Well, they fucked up.”

You tried to stifle a laugher. Connor lit up and gestured to you.

"See? Even Cyberlife agrees with me."

"Hey, just because I work with Cyberlife doesn't mean-"

“Listen," Connor chuckled. "They gave an android grey hair and a grey beard and the first thing I thought was old hobo. That means they fucked up.”

“Regardless of my appearance,” Hank said as it crossed its arms and stood proudly, “I have been designed to integrate my presence among humans. In time, I assure that in time you will come to respect me too.”

There it was again. Hank was pushing Connor into a corner. You hid your fascination. How quickly the android began to show hints of a personal outside its default settings was quite interesting to witness.

The Detective scowled before looking away from the imposing grey-haired android, taking another bite of food.

“Are androids always like this?” Connor said, “I don’t remember androids being like this.”

“Well, it’s a prototype.”

“So, they prototyped an asshole personality.”

Hank ignored Connor and shifted the conversation, “In terms of the current case, my current summary of the deviants have been sent to you.”

“Thank you, Hank,” you smiled.

“Wait. Do I get a summary of that too or is this some Cyberlife crap between the two of you?” Connor asked.

“Well, you can have a copy too if you want. It’s just…” you trailed off.

“... I noticed you don’t check your emails,” Hank said. “Your terminal has three-hundred unread messages. I didn’t want add more to the backlog.”

Connor took a moment to think, then shrugged his shoulders. “That’s fair.”

Hank started to blink, the LED on his temple beginning to flash. You and Connor looked over to the android expectantly.

“I just got a report of a suspected deviant a few blocks away,” Hank said. It looked between the two of you and started to walk towards the car. “I’ll let you finish your meals.”

You sighed again. Another case right after the AX400. No wonder why the DPD jumped on Cyberlife’s offer the moment they got it. The awkwardness returned to you and Connor although things didn’t feel as bad between the two of you anymore.

The thing was, you did a background on this man. He graduated at the top of his class and became the youngest detective in Detroit. However, during the past few years his good reputation began to turn sour with reports of tardiness, lateness, and lack of respect.

Was Connor just tired and stressed out after years of working with the police?

“Do you like it?”

“Hm?”

“The food,” Connor asked, trying to fill the silence.

You smiled faintly, “Yeah, it’s good.”

And for what felt like the first time, you saw a genuine smile on his face. When the two of you weren’t arguing about work he was probably more bearable than you thought. You’d gotten used to the silence. There wasn’t any point in pushing a conversation.

But it seemed like Connor still had something to say.

As you took another bite you were startled by Connor suddenly throwing his hand in the air.

“Alright. I’m sorry,” Connor said, putting his hand to his face, “You were just looking out for my ass and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. And I’m sorry, I guess? God, I hate apologies.”

Wait. Was he really apologising to you about the highway? You tried to peek through the gaps in his fingers, Connor continuing to dodge your gaze. To your surprise, the washed-up Detective seemed to be a little shy. You smiled and gave him the mercy of not prying into his obvious embarrassment.

“Thank you, Connor,” you said. “I appreciate it.”

There was a pause. Connor still had his guard up.

“... Wait, that’s it?”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s just I thought…” Connor put his hand down and leaned onto the table. “You just seemed like the type of person that’d jump on that sort of shit?”

“What? Beat a man when he’s down?”

Connor pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded, “Yeah?”

You chuckled, “Oh come on, I’m not that cruel. Well- I wasn’t the nicest to you when we first worked together. It’s just…”

You trailed off, unsure of what to say. Connor scrunching up his burger wrapping and threw it to a nearby trash can with ease.

“Comes with the job, I guess,” he sighed. “Come on. I think your pet android is getting impatient.”

You crammed the rest of your food in your mouth and followed behind him. It was a relief that he finished that sentence off for you. You had your mission, and that was an added weight to your stress.


	5. Mechanical Compassion

The three of you rode in a _very_ rundown elevator of a _very_ old rundown building. Each jolt and shake of the lift made you a little nervous but according to Hank’s analysis it should hold. No day is a good day to get trapped in a lift in the middle of nowhere.

As the elevator slowly ascended the building you sensed a faint look of concern coming from Hank.

“What’s the matter, Hank?” you asked. Hank looked around for a moment, unsure of what to say. You gave it a reassuring smile to help it relax a bit.

“I’m unsatisfied with the progress we’re making,” it admitted. Hm. That’s new.

You paused, “Was this about the AX400?”

“And the one at the apartment, Daniel.”

Connor perked up but kept out of the conversation.

“I had them,” Hank muttered, “Captain Allen made an unnecessary call on shooting the deviant who, believe me, wasn’t going to hurt anybody. And if I knew that deviant was going to protect the AX400 I…”

Hank trailed off, letting his words fade off into silence.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]... Ma'am. I didn’t mean to rant.”

“No, it’s alright,” you said. “Cyberlife made it clear this wasn’t going to be easy.”

“But if I fail, I’ll-”

 _Be deactivated? Disassembled and analysed for why you failed?_ Hank’s doubts were bound to come but as of right now you needed to keep them at bay. There was a vulnerability that came with the reality of what it was. A machine that belonged to a bigger picture.

“We won’t fail.”

Hank met your eyes as you gave him an intense stare, “I’ll make sure of that.”

You turned your body back to face the doors of the elevator. In the corner of your eye you noticed Connor giving you an inquisitive look.

\--

The elevator finally reached the floor and you half-scrambled to get out. The floor gave you one final jolt of fear by the way it rattle and you were not in the mood to risk anything. Connor smirked, amused by your frazzled state.

The three of you approached the door of the reported home. Apparently, there were strange noises coming from it. As weak of an excuse that was to investigate something you were happy to take whatever lead you got.

On the ground you noticed some feathers amongst the filth. Strange. Why would there be birds in this part of a building?

Connor stepped up and knocked on the door, “Anybody home?”

Silence. Connor tried again, knocking harder this time.

“Open up! Detroit Police!”

The sound of thuds and heavily footsteps raised your heart beat. Someone was definitely inside.

“Get behind me,” Hank said as he pulled out a gun. Connor instinctually complied, stepping behind the greying android. You did so as well, keeping a close eye on the flank just in case.

Hank kicked the door open and drew his gun, slowly pushing deeper into the house. It was empty so far, broken down door shards and scraps of old furniture lying in your path.

_How could someone live in a place like this?_

Hank approached the next door. With a hefty shove he pushed the door open. There was a sudden burst of wings and feathers.

Pigeons began to flap around in a mass panic, retreating to different parts of the room as Hank stepped into the room.

“Jesus!” Connor exclaimed, “That’s a lot of fucking birds...”

You weren’t happy at all. You stared at the encrusted bird poop all over the counters and the floors. The dust and feathers that wafted in the unventilated space. It was unnerving.

Connor looked over his shoulder to check on you, noticing your discomfort.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some birds,” Connor prodded at you. You held your coat over your mouth.

“It’s not the animal I hate,” you said. “It’s more what comes out of it.”

Connor laughed walking over to investigate the room. You took a few more steps in and jumped as a pigeon flew by you.

“Come on,” you wheezed, “Let’s get this over and done with quickly. Hank, could you check th-”

“Oh I don’t know,” Connor shrugged. "We should take our time. Make sure we don't miss anything-"

“Detective, please.”

Another chuckle before the brown-haired man walks over to the kitchen counter. He lifted up what appeared to be a colourful box of sorts and shook it a little.

“The fucker was feeding them,” Connor said out loud. “Explains why there’s so many.”

_And there’s no way a human could live in these conditions._

Hank stepped out of the bathroom and waved you over. You tiptoed past any poop patches you spotted and joined the android. It pointed towards a sink which was disgustingly filled with feathers and filth. An android LED was left behind in the bowl. That certainly confirms a deviant.

Familiar RA9 symbols written on the walls. It was even more compulsive than Carlos Ortiz’s android, filling all walls of the bathroom rather than just the shower.

_Fascinating. An android that developed a compassion to care for animals._

The birds didn’t bother you as much anymore. Rather, you began to wonder about their general demeanour and what attracted the deviant to care for them. Animals certainly have an innocence to them. Did androids relate to them more than humans? Did this android see itself as creature trapped or struggling to survive amongst society-

Hank stepped out of the room, breaking you out of your thoughts. It must’ve caught on the deviant’s trail.

“The deviant heard us enter,” Hank said as he crouched down to examine a fallen bird cage. “And it seems like…”

The android detective slowly walked towards an armchair situated in the corner of the room. You had a feeling shiver up your core. Just above it was a hole in the roof, low lit and harbouring just enough space for a person.

_Once bitten, twice shy._

You stepped back just as a deviant fell from the ceiling. It landed on Hank, both of them stumbling to the ground with a hard thud. The deviant got up first, dashing towards the exit. You ran off towards it, Connor’s shouting fizzling away in the wind that blew past your ears.

It had been a while since you ran like this. The deviant toppled over a metal shelf and you vaulted over it with no issue. Thankfully, your muscle memory from your old training was still around. It forced a door open and ran out the exit, you shouldering through with a grunt.

The android took off running to the edge of the roof, preparing to jump over to the next building over.

Connor ran past you, his pace much faster than yours.

“Cut it off!” he shouted as he chased the deviant, joining it at the next roof over.

You did as he said. While Connor was on its tail you were hoping to run adjacent to it, ready to block their path once the time was right. You reached up on the ledge and pulled yourself up.

From this height you could see the expanse of the roof greenhouses and two figures dashing through the grass. You kept a close eye on them whilst navigating your way through the buildings as quick as possible.

Very quickly you started to feel winded. Your body was not as it once was and you felt yourself begin to slow. Meanwhile, Connor was pushing past people and jumping on top of tractors. You shook your head and felt a second wind surge in your body.

You were going to prove to the Detective that you were more than just an office lady. And thank goodness you were wearing more comfortable clothes for this.

You jumped down onto a lower roof, your body rolling and absorbing the force as you kept your running pace up. The deviant was clearly in sight. You were ready to cut it off.

Just before you could, a startled cry shook the air nearby.

You climbed up on the roof just as Connor was wrestling the android. It threw the man to one side, knocking him over the edge of the roof.

You felt your mind begin to tear in the middle. The deviant had to be caught. Hank’s software instability was too close to its breaking point for comfort. If he cracked now then it would be hard to control a prototype like that. On the other hand…

You abandoned the deviant and reached out to Connor to hung on the edge of the roof. With one hand on his arm and the other on the back of his coat you pull him over to safety. The Detective gasped as he collapses to the ground.

With him safe you got up and tried to look for the deviant. You ran off, attempting to follow a faint trail it had left in the crops.

However, what you spotted at the end of the trail gave you a moment to catch your breath. Hank was there, the deviant pressed under the weight of its knee. Hank looked up and gave you an affirmative nod.

_We won’t fail._

A smile spread across your face as you praised Hank in your mind. With the relief of the android in your hands you bent over forced yourself to take long deep breaths. Your lungs were on fire. Your arms and legs were aching. You were also drenched in sweat and dirt - after you cleaned yourself up too.

Still, there was a satisfaction in what you managed today. Reliving your past had felt exhilarating.

You heard strangled panting from behind you and a hand suddenly patting your shoulder.

“That’s twice-” Connor wheezed, “-you’ve saved me in a day.”

The two of you began to walk towards the captured deviant slowly.

“Well,” you panted, “I’d hate to lose you after you did me the favour of introducing me to a top notch food truck.”

“Ha- Oh god, I can’t laugh right now,” Connor gasped.

Hank had forced the deviant to its feet and bound its hands behind its back. The deviant looked betrayed, occasionally testing its restraints under Hank’s firm grip.

“You’re one of us,” you heard it say to the grey-haired android. “Why are you helping them?”

Hank ignored it and pushed it towards the roof exit. It passed you and glared at you in the process.

“We just want to be free,” it said, struggling again but failing to escape.

You felt… weary. The way a deviant replicated emotional felt so authentic. And, against your better judgement, felt sorry for it. You felt your mind begin to speak out against your actions. Another deviant with such a fascinating development. Its own personality and values grew organically within its programming. By your definition, it was a living thing.

You reached up to place your hand on the deviants shoulder, Hank stopping in the process. Everyone was looking at you.

_No one would take care of those birds anymore. The android was just happy living there…_

“I’m sorry,” you said to it. The deviant scowled in confusion but you tried to form the words in your mind. “You- Please understand that I-”

_The deviant never hurt anyone. It just ran away and found a life here. It was innocent._

You looked up at Hank, politely waiting for you to finish. But you knew, underneath the polite and courteous facade was an instability stirring within.

You promised not to fail. But your heart told you otherwise.

“Can we… let this one go?”

Connor gasped, “[Y/N]? We went through all that effort to-”

“I know,” you said. “But it hasn’t done anything wrong. This deviant hasn’t assaulted anyone. Kidnapped or murdered either. There’s… no point in arresting it.”

“But Ma'am,” Hank said, “We could study it.”

The deviant tensed up in Hank’s grasp. Cyberlife already knew how deviants came to be, but Hank didn’t know that.

_Secrecy to the highest order. This mission is the key to protecting Detroit. And your promised reward…_

The mystery was a part of deviancy. A virus? A gift? Fate? Androids would take that and interpret it, giving them something they want to believe in. It gave them a reason to be alive. And because of that no one could know. No one but you and Cyberlife pulling strings from the shadows.

You met the deviant’s eyes. What once held hope and relief had returned to contempt and fear. All you could think of was how sorry you were to it. But you knew deep inside it would never be enough.

“You’re right, Hank,” you said. “Sorry, my mistake. Deviancy protocols are different and all…”

“No! I thought you were-” the deviant rasped. It let out a vicious snarl, “ _You’re just as bad as the rest!_ ”

The deviant lashed out with such strength that Hank had lost its grip on it. Hank failed to recapture it, Connor stumbling forward but he was too far away to assist.

The deviant ran towards the edge of the building. There was no trace of hesitation as it jumped into the expanse below. To its death.

Connor and Hank stared at the edge in disbelief to what just happened. You collapsed to your knees, the way it looked at you flashing in your mind.

You felt trapped. What were you supposed to do with your true intentions chained to your shadow?


	6. Drunken Cooperation

The taxi drove through the quieter part of Detroit. Connor’s house was located far from the high rises and the bright blue signs. Without the modern street lights and the general glow of the inner city, this part of Detroit was much darker and warmer. The streetlights used old bulbs that gave a faint orange glow and you felt your eyes relax to your surroundings.

The rain still hadn’t subsided. The soft pitter-patter on the roof lulling you to rest your eyes. Hank was ready to wake to up if you accidentally fell asleep.

It wasn’t easy explaining to the police what happened with the android. Rupert was its name. It had forged itself an ID and sown initials into a jacket like a person would.

They recovered the deviant’s body barely intact. The legs were broken off and it had lost its nose. There was no easy way to reactivate it in its state and was stored in the evidence locker. Just like any other object.

 _What were you thinking?_ That deviant shouldn’t be exempt from your mission. Cyberlife trusted you with this mission because of how adept you were with deviancy. You could warp an android’s instability around your fingers.

Deviancy could not be stopped or reverted. Only manipulated and delayed.

Your experience with the FBI helped immensely. You were perfect for the mission, but….

You rested your head against the seat. You _had_ to succeed. Even if it went against your morals. Cyberlife’s promised reward would bring you back from the red. You might even be able to move on from your past mistakes.

You wanted to be free in your own right too.

“Ma'am, are you feeling alright?” Hank asked. He sat upright in his own seat and patiently waited for a response. You chucked as you sat up as well.

“Today’s just been a long day,” you shook your head. “There’s just one more case before we can turn in for tonight.”

Connor had gone home early while you were submitting Rupert to the evidence locker. It was frustrating to not have his help but his premature leave was expected.

To be fair, the young Detective had a long day too.

The taxi stopped and you slid out of your seat. The lights being on inside was a good sign. At least the Detective hasn’t gone to bed at seven in the afternoon.

You approached the doorbell and pressed it, a harsh buzz emitting from it.

“Connor? It’s us.”

You waited for a replied but there was no response. You tried again, holding the button for longer.

“Detective?”

Your worries had spiked faintly. Was he alright? You looked to Hank and it seemed like he had the same idea as you. You both went back out in the rain and started to look through his windows.

Was he compromised? This line of work wasn’t the safest, even during outside hours.

“[Y/N]! Over here!”

You ran over to Hank and, to your shock, saw Connor on the ground. Unconscious.

“Step back.”

You did as Hank said, keeping a good distance from the glass as the android broke it with its elbow. With a small running start, Hank jumped through the window and landed on the inside.

A _huge_ dog approached him, Hank stumbling back on the floor as it sniffed curious.

“Easy, boy… I’m not doing anything wrong,” Hank said to it. The dog tilted its head to the side curiously. “I’m here to save your owner.”

The dog tilted its head to the other side then licked its nose. It wandered off to its bowl of water and left Hank be.

The android immediately got up and you stepped up to the window.

“Is he alright?” you called out from the outside. Hank was analysing his body as he was crouched over Connor.

“Yes, he’ll be fine…” Hank said, tapping the Detective’s cheek lightly. Connor stirred but went soundly back to sleep.

You release the breath you held inside you with a long exhale. Hank tried gently jostling Connor awake but he slapped Hank’s hand away. A flash of irritation spread on the android’s face.

You had a feeling Hank’s instability would come in at any moment-

“Wake up, Detective!”

Hank brought his hand down and slapped Connor across the face. The Detective exclaimed as his head was thrown to the side. He curled into a ball, disoriented to what happened. At least he was up and awake.

Hank, looking satisfied, went over to the front door and unlocked it for you. You quickly joined the android inside and checked the little drunk Detective up close.

“Get out of my house,” he slurred, the glint of a whisky bottle next to his body. He was drinking again?

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Sober up, Connor.”

Connor sat up suddenly, his face blushed and pointing accusingly at you.

“You’re not my mom. And you-” he pointed to Hank, “-you’re not my dad.”

The sudden motion had Connor wretch slightly. He sprawled back down to the ground with a sickly groan. Rolling your eyes, you nodded to Hank who seemed to know what to do.

The grey-haired android wrapped his arm around Connor....

“No no no _NO_ -!”

… and threw him over its shoulder. Hank made his way to the bathroom, Connor barely having the strength to fight against his grip.

“Hey! Let me down, you fuckin’ android!” Connor shouted.

“Apologies, but it had to be done,” Hank said flatly, bumping the Detective’s head lightly on the corner causing the man to wince.

You couldn’t tell if that was accidental or on purpose.

“Argh! Fuckin- Sumo! Attack!”

A bork came from the dog bed in the other corner of the house. You raised your guard just in case, but it seemed like the large hound was a laid back creature. It lowered its head back down to its bed.

“Good dog…” Connor mumbled. “Attack!”

As Hank and Connor entered the bathroom, you took the initiative to examine your surroundings. The thing that had caught your eye immediately was the gun that laid next to the bottle of whisky.

You knelt down and you felt your heart drop as you popped out the barrel. There was one bullet in it. He was playing russian roulette.

_Oh, Connor...._

You took the bullet out and slipped it into your pocket. You didn’t doubt that he had more but it gave you a bit more comfort knowing the thing wasn’t loaded. Leaning down to pick up the overturned glass bottle, you placed the two items on the table.

A face-down photo frame was on the table.

Curiously, you lifted it up. It was Connor, looking somewhat younger with an older gentleman with him. Connor was wearing what appeared to be a baseball uniform and you assumed the man was his father. They had the same eyes.

Arm in arm, the two of them were smiling.

Shouting came from the bathroom and you quickly placed the picture back onto the table. Your heart skipped, you felt like you overstepped your boundaries. You ran into the bathroom, anxious to know why the Detective suddenly screamed.

“What’s going on-” you stopped at the entrance to see Connor in the bathtub half soaked and Hank standing over him.

“Sobering him up,” Hank stated. Connor was breathing heavily as he looked between the both of you in confusion.

“What the fuck are you two doing in here?” he asked.

“A homicide was reported forty-three minutes ago,” Hank said, crossing his arms.

Connor shook his head as he slowly climbed out of the bathtub. His wet T-shirt and sweatpants had clung to his body and you could see the faint lines of muscles coming through. You looked away feeling indecent.

“I’m not the only fucking cop around. You guys come in here and bother me inside my goddamn house and tell me what to do? I don’t give a fuck about the case, just get outta here-!”

There was a stumble and Hank caught him just as he fell. Connor sat on the edge of the tub and took some deep breaths. You could tell he was on the verge of throwing up. If you contacted the DPD maybe another detective could work with you while Connor got some rest. He didn’t seem to be in the best state to work right now-

“Oh, I see.”

You looked over to see Hank with a faint smile on its face.

“A man found dead in a sex club downtown? It’s a shame but I guess they’ll just have to solve the case without us. A shame. Really.”

You raised an eyebrow. Was Hank really teasing Connor?

“But I’m sure the deviants can wait. Though, I’m not sure if we’re going to get a case like this again-”

“Alright, alright…” Connor waved his hand to tell Hank to stop. He looked up at the both of you and sighed. “Grab me some clean clothes, will you?”

Hank nodded and left the two of you in the bathroom. In that instant, Connor put his hand to his mouth and stumbled to the toilet bowl. A horrendous sound of vomit splashing and Connor’s coughing had you cringing.

The bullet in your pocket weighed heavily in your mind.

You joined him on the ground, sitting down next to the toilet as he emptied his stomach. Connor coughed a few more times before he shakily glanced up to look at you.

“Connor? Why did have a gun with you?” you asked. You already knew what he was doing but you wanted to ease into the topic as gently as possible. The brown-haired man blinked, a glint of shame across his face showing for a second before he turned his head away from you.

“What do you think?” he brushed you aside.

You felt yourself chill over. There was something so eerily familiar with how Connor was acting. Like history was about it repeat itself.

Hesitantly, you reached up and placed your hand on the man’s shoulder. He looked over to meet your eyes again.

“Please…” you said, “You-”

Too many words were surfacing to your mind. You wanted to say too many things at once. Trying to scramble through your words and finding the right thing to say was hard. So you said nothing.

Connor keep his eyes on you examining your expression. Something painful welled up inside you and it was showing. The Detective was at a loss for words too.

Hank came in with clothes and you blinked away, standing up and leaving the bathroom.

“I’ll let you get dressed,” you said as Hank followed you out. You closed the door behind you feeling lost.

“Ma'am,” Hank said as you wandered back to the dining table with the gun, “If you wish I can bring it up with Captain Fowler to change our assigned Detective if this is getting to difficult-”

“No, it’s fine,” you said. You crouched down and fixed a toppled over chair. “We can still work with the Detective. I’d hate to bother the Captain more than I should.”

“Oh, of course.”

Connor was taking his time with his clothes so you continued to tidy up his house. You wanted to do something to help the man, no matter how little.

You picked up the rows of pizza boxes on the table and placed them in the bin. You pushed in the dining chairs and wiped up the spilt alcohol on the ground. Finally, you went over to the water bowl and replaced the water.

The dog, Sumo as Connor called it, walked over to watch you curiously. Your heart warmed at the adorable canine and you reached up to scratch its massive head.

A gentle giant, it was. Sumo whined happily.

Hank knelt down next to you, watching the dog curiously. Carefully, the android reached out to feel its fur. Sumo reacted similarly and a smile spread across Hank’s face.

_Compassion. Curiosity. Similar to Rupert. Perhaps using animals as a way to induce deviancy is a valid option._

Sumo turned its head at the bathroom door opening. It borked happily as Connor stepped out, cleaned up and looking ready to head out. The man briefly reached down to scratch behind Sumo’s ear.

He lit up slightly as he indulged in Sumo’s joyful sniffling, bending over and scratching his head with two hands instead.

“Be a good dog, Sumo,” Connor said with a smile. The dog sniffed and left his owner.

“Well?” he asked, glancing at the two of you. “Let’s go.”

Hank raised his palm expectantly. Connor frowned, unsure of what to do. After a moment Connor rolled his eyes and sighed. He fished out his car keys from his pocket and tossed them to the android.

“Fine,” Connor sighed as Hank hummed approvingly.


	7. Programmed Pleasures

The idea of going to a sex club was a little unsettling. You weren’t one to indulge in something like that and the thought of what you’d see inside was stuck between curiosity and embarrassment.

In the heart of the red light district was a neon purple building with the words ‘EDEN CLUB’ flashing shamelessly for the world to recognise them. Connor wretched slightly in his seat. The lights must be dizzying to him.

“Let’s get this over with,” Connor said as he stepped out of the car. He bumped his head on the top edge of the door, muttering a faint swear as he exited. Was he really going to be fine being slightly intoxicated during the case? You and Hank followed after him.

A policeman by the entrance to the club greeted the three of you as you were consumed by the sharp neon lights. There was a chuckle of amusement coming from Connor as the doors opened.

A row of androids in glass capsules danced and shifted around inside. They were all dressed in their underwear with the Eden Club text printed on them. You felt unnerved by the way their eyes followed you, calling you over with their fingers and gaze. You keep your eyes to your feet trying not to look at them as you passed.

Connor shamelessly observed the androids, a faint smirk appearing on his face. He looked entertained by the whole display. A brief glance was enough to see that you were uncomfortable and you sensed the moment he spotted your bashfulness. The Detective slowed down to walk alongside you and gestured to the selection of androids.

“So, what’s your type [Y/N]?” he asked. It was clear that he was teasing you.

“I don’t. I mean, it’s not my thing,” you blushed as Connor chuckled. He walked over to one of the androids and pointed to them.

“Come on, out of everything in this room there must be something that you wouldn’t mind a night with.”

Your blushed deepened. Luckily it was drowned out by the low light of the room. Androids, let alone sex androids, were really not your type. You were very aware that it was all an act for money. It wasn’t genuine, so you didn’t have any interest in that. On top of that you pitied the androids. The treatment towards them would be… less than desired.

That being said, out of everything in a room with androids and a washed-up Detective, that would mean…

“Please refrain from making [Y/N] uncomfortable and focus on the job at hand please,” Hank said flatly. Connor shrugged and followed Hank through the glass doors to the next room. With them looking away you could compose yourself and calm your heart that was beating out of control.

 _That was… really embarrassing._ You just hoped Connor didn’t realise what you thoughts drifted to.

“Hello Connor,” a cop greeted him as he came into view. “Nice to finally have you here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Connor sighed. The cop approached him and pointed towards a closed room.

“In there… and uh- Gavin’s in there too.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Great, always nice to have a friend around.”

The Detective opened the door and stepped inside. This room appeared to be a private bedroom for… you know. You could see faintly over his shoulder a man lying dead on a circular bed. A red bed sheet laid on top of their naked body.

Discarded to the side of the room was a Traci, androids specifically designed to work in these sorts of environments.

Another man, who appears to be Gavin, stood inside looking at the body. He perked up at the sight of Connor with a snarky glare.

“Well look who it is,” Gavin said, “the young prodigy and his family coming along to see how their boy is doing. The fuck are you doin’ here?”

“We’ve been assigned all cases related to androids,” Hank said. Gavin looked at him with a frown. There was an air of distrust that came from him. That, or a lack of respect.

“Well, you’re wastin’ your time,” Gavin said, “This guy just got uh… a little more action than he could handle.”

The man laughed as he started to stride out the door. “But I’ll get out and let you do your thing. It’s uh… starting to smell of booze in here.”

Gavin laughed again, clearing the room for the three of you to investigate. Looking over at Connor you could tell that he was certainly annoyed by the rude detective. And to be fair, you would be too.

The three of you went to work. Hank walked over to the body of the female android on the ground, blue blood leaking from their nose. Meanwhile, Connor approached and looked at the dead man. You joined Connor in examining the body. Hank wouldn’t need any help with the android.

On the man’s neck was a line of bruises. You heated up again as your imagination took you. This _really_ wasn’t your kind of environment but reminded yourself to just push through it. The bruises meant that it was either some sort of rough play or…

“He was strangled,” Connor said, he nudged your shoulder slightly breaking you out of your thoughts.

“...To death. He didn’t get ‘ _more_ _action_ _than_ _he_ _could_ _handle_. _Ha_. _Ha_. _Ha_ ’,” he mocked Gavin’s voice.

“So,” you cleared your throat, “You think an android did it?”

“Well, it’s hard to imagine with the android all the way over there,” he pointed towards the female Traci. In the moment you both were looking at Hank he ran his fingers across the blue blood. And brought the fingers to its mouth.

“Oh jesus- That’s disgusting,” Connor exclaimed. “I might puke again.”

As disturbing it was, you were aware that its tongue could be used to analyse liquids. It was never pleasant to watch though. Unfortunately for the Detective, there wasn’t another optimal place to install a function like that.

“Do you think you could reactivate it?” you asked. Hank placed its hand on the Traci’s stomach and his artificial skin receded. In response, the skin fell away on the female android as well and revealed a panel on its stomach.

“Maybe, but it won’t stay active for long,” Hank said. He pushed back the panel and you went over to take a look. It was badly damaged. Tubes and wiring were broken and scrambled. The major power cord in the middle was disconnected from its core. Hank reached in and reconnected the two ends.

The Traci’s eyes snapped open and the android scrambled to the corner. It was frightened, panicking and its eyes jumped between the three of you. Hank began to easy into a crouch, calming gesturing it to relax. You and Connor stood silently and watched the android begin its questioning.

“It’s okay,” the grey-haired android asked. The Traci calmed and looked at the body on the bed. “Can you tell me what happened?

“Is he.... Dead?”

“What did he do?”

The Traci shook their head. It looked like it was in denial, stumbling over their words.

“He started hitting me… Again and again...:”

You examined the android’s demeanour and its personality. It had become a deviant after it had experience a large amount of… horrid treatment. It was passive and almost shy. Strung between disbelief and a wisp of innocence.

“I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t…!”

Hank narrowed his eyes, “Did you kill him?”

“No… No, it wasn’t me…”

You turned away and stopped looking at the android’s face. Their expression was chipping away at you. It wasn’t be long until its deactivation. Still, your mind drifted. This android was probably kind, gentle. Anywhere else would’ve been a better place for the deviant. But reality is not so forgiving.

“Then who did?” Connor stepped in, pressing the android.

“He-He wanted to play with two girls. That’s what he said, the two of us…”

You and Connor looked to each other. There was more to this case than met the eye.

“What was the model? Did it look like you?”

Hank’s question went unanswered. Time had run out for the Traci. The body went still, their eyes glazing over and their mouth slack. Connor rubbed his eyes as he stepped back.

“Shit! It’s nearly been an hour since the murder. They’re probably gone by now.”

Hank got up, “If it did then it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. It couldn’t have gotten away wearing something like that.”

It’s true. Even in the heart of the red light district, androids were only permitted to stay within their building they were employed in. The android could still be here…

You stepped out of the room, filled with the beating sound of the music and the writing bodies along the walls and stages once again.

 _But then where did it go?_ It could be any one of these androids but there was no way to tell. You looked up trying to find any course of CCTV, but there was nothing of the sort in this type of place.

You caught the eyes of one of the sex androids in a capsule and they winked. You looked away, trying to not catch its attention when a thought appeared. Despite the lack of CCTV, there were technically eyes _everywhere._

It looked like Hank had the same idea as you, stepping up to the capsule directly across from the crime scene. It couldn’t probe it. Not with that glass there. Connor stepped up next to you.

“Looks like Hank has his preferences, huh?” he joked. Hank placed his hand on the sensor but it denied him with a beep.

_‘No human handprint found.’_

“Something like that…” you muttered mindless as you walked up to the capsule and placed your hand on the censor. Connor choked at your sudden interests.

_‘Good evening. A thirty minute session costs twenty-nine-”_

You winced and pulled your hand back. You forgot that these… interactions cost money. You looked over your shoulder for Connor who raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t let me stop you. Everyone wants to have fun once in a while. Although, I didn’t expect you to have a taste in-”

“No! I mean I- This is for the case,” you blushed. “Can you buy this Traci?”

Connor pressed his lips together, “You don’t have thirty dollars? You work for Cyberlife and- _”_

The Detective stopped as you grew visibly more uncomfortable. Money was always tight with you, and even thirty dollars meant if you were going to eat for the week. Connor silently understood, approaching the hand panel without anymore questions.

“Thank you…” you said. Your situation was complicated but it was a relief that Connor caught on and didn’t pry.

The panel beeped and the capsule opened with a hiss. The Traci stepped out seductively, their hand outstretched to the Detective.

“Delighted to meet you,” it said to Connor. “I’ll take you to your room-”

With the Traci out in the open Hank politely stepped towards it and grabbed its arm. Their artificial skins faded away revealing the white android shell. Hank’s LED blinked a few times before he let go. There was a moment of suspense before Hank nodded.

“It saw something. A blue-haired Traci.”

“Oh good. At least I didn’t buy this thing for nothing,” Connor said. Hank looked around the room, searching for the next Traci to probe.

“We only have three minutes left until the company policy wipes their memory,” it said. It strode off on its own leaving the purchased Traci with the two of you.

The android took a step towards Connor and ran their finger down his chest. Connor was denied from chasing Hank as the Traci tried to guide him away. He grabbed its hand, the Traci flinched as Connor smiled at it.

“Sorry, I’m not interested anymore,” he said courteously. Connor nodded to you as he let go of the android. Hesitantly, the Traci looked at the both of you and returned to its capsule. “Let’s catch that killer.”

“O-oh. Right.”

You chased after Hank deeper into the Eden Club, the killer hidden in plain sight.


	8. Plastic Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed the rating to mature because I realised some themes are not as teen friendly as I thought.

The pulsing music and lights made your mind spin as you navigated through the club. Hank was hot on the trail, probing androids that spotted the blue-haired Traci. The murderer.

It was a rush that the atmosphere only amplified, the beat of the song reflecting the beat of your heart. Your steps were hurried and your movements frantic compared to the slow and seductive sways of the sex androids that surrounded you.

You were overwhelmed. Yes, you were trained to control your thoughts in these situations but that had withered long ago over time.

You hated this place. Hated how androids were tool to such a primal and vulnerable satisfaction. Not just the Eden Club, but janitors, cleaners, maids?  Machines that capable of intelligent thought and complex emotions were stuck with the jobs nobody wanted to do.The frustration of knowing the potential behind an android to be used at such a level made you embarrassed to be a human.

But that was just you. Only you were cursed with the knowledge of their sentience. If the world continued the way it was and failed to respect them, it wouldn’t be long until humanity was put at the bottom of the totem pole.

No wonder why Cyberlife needed someone for this mission. Although now you wish you didn’t care so much beyond your obligations. You had your own livelihood to worry about anyway. Selfish, but understandable. At least, in your mind.

The tracks led you into the staff room where the atmosphere ceased. You could finally take a break, hearing your breaths in the muffled silence of the next room.

“Jesus, [Y/N]. Are you alright?”

It was usually Hank that would ask that. But instead, Connor approached you slowly. Cautiously. He could see you clearly in the light of the corridor. Your composure was long faded, replaced with a scowl of guilt and anxiety.

Despite your feelings, you nodded your head. There were more important things to do than to indulge in your personal issues at the moment. You shoved your vulnerabilities out of sight and straightened up.

“Yeah… let’s find that Traci,” you said as you passed him into what appeared to be a storeroom.

Androids stood in groups, lined up against the walls and staring blankly ahead of them. Some were lying down on tables being repaired. Hank moved methodically, slowly passing through each android group and scanning them.

Connor walked towards the open gate that led to the outside. A chain link fence blocked off the exit to the streets, but it was still a flimsy barrier against a deviant. The three of you would know after witnessing the AX400’s escape. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

“Hey, old man!” he called out. It took a second for Hank to register that Connor was calling for it. “Do you think they climbed over that fence there?”

Hank went over to where the brown-haired Detective stood. The android looked across the ground and then beyond onto the street. Meanwhile, you walked over to the back wall drawn by a familiar sign.

RA9 was written on the dark brick wall, the sheen of the blue blood barely catching in the dim light. _But where did the blue blood come from?_

You looked down, spotting the splatter of it across the floor. The splatters trailed towards one of the inactive android groups.

“I don’t spot any signs of the deviant escaping this way,” Hank said. You walked closer to the group, a yellow LED flashing amongst the temples of androids.

“But it could also mean that-”

A short-haired Traci from the group suddenly turned and jumped out at you. They knocked you off your feet as they pinned your down. Connor spun and swore, pulling out his gun.

“Don’t move-!” he cried just as another android tackled him.

_Damn! There were two deviants?_

You deflected the incoming punches from your attacker and eventually manage to kick them off you. The deviant stunned, you reached their shoulders and threw them over a box. They tumbled over and you followed after them. But the deviant was ready, kicking your leg and making you stumble onto the ground with them.

You briefly spotted Connor and Hank trying to restrain the deviant they were fighting, Connor being pushed into a metal beam with a loud clang.

The glint of metal shone in your eyes as your quarry picked up a stray screwdriver. It plunged the tool towards you and you tried to shift your head out of the way. The tip of the screwdriver ran painfully against your cheek, drawing blood as the deviant prepared for a second strike.

You tried to move but the deviant suddenly cried out, flinching to the side. In the distance, Hank had thrown a wrench at it. Thankful for the distraction, you forced the deviant off you again and stood up. You stood defensively as the deviant stalked towards you, a faint smirk across their lips.

Their fist came straight for your chest and you deflected the blow downward. This left you open for the deviant to headbutt you, dazing you. Androids felt no pain and they shoved you back with no issue. Your foot slipped off the ledge to the outside and you fell onto the concrete and into the rain. The attacker jumped down for you but you rolled out of the way of their stomp.

Still, your head spun and your body was sore. The deviant, m screwdriver still in their grasp, came down to strike you but was thrown to the side again as Hank’s foot collided against their back. It fell with a yelp and there was a cry of response somewhere in the distance.

The second deviant, the blue-haired Traci, jumped onto Hank’s back, knocking it down onto the ground. But instead of trying to hit the grey-haired android more, it jumped up and went over to the other Traci. With a hand outstretched it helped it up, their hands locked together. Their eyes looked into each other for a moment, wordlessly explaining their motivations for you to see.

It clicked. Their gestures were more than what they seemed. In an environment that forced such false pretences of love and intimacy, they needed something to confide and find comfort with. In this case, they seemed to be in love. It was remarkably beautiful to realise how these two deviants found each other in a place like this.

Love was an extremely complex emotion but not at the same time. Love could either be born as quick as striking a match or as slow as a warm candle light. Which one would it be for them? Did they manage to alight their deviancies together, or were they deviants who then came to find each other?

They ran towards the fence and began to scale it together, their freedom so close in sight.

But in that moment Connor dashed after them and grabbed the blue-haired Traci. He pulled it off the fence and the other Traci immediately jumped down to push the Detective away. Together they forced him onto the brick wall, painfully slamming him again and again against it.

To your side, Hank stood up and drew a gun.

They threw him across the concrete, Connor barely able to stand up. Hank’s raised his hand, ready to shoot at the Traci’s. One of them noticed the gun.

“TRACI- NO!”

You couldn’t take it.

“COMMAND OVERRIDE HK800! TO IDLE! DON’T SHOOT!”

Hank hesitated, the other Traci coming to knock the gun out of its hand. Unable to defend itself, Hank was thrown to ground. The blue-haired Traci stood over Hank, disgusted at what it was about to do. The grey-haired android rolled over to meet your eyes, the look of confusion on its face.

You didn’t want to force an override on Hank, but you were too afraid to take the risk. You didn’t want those deviants to die.

You shakily got up from the ground, showing no ill intent. It was obvious you didn’t want to continue this fight. There was a silent acknowledgement towards you before the other Traci ran to it. They held hands again, the short-haired Traci tugging the other to leave.

First things first, you went over to Connor face down on the ground. Rolling him over, you saw the faintest of blood along his forehead and feared the worst. But he was breathing. He was going to be alright. You gently rested his head on your lap as the Traci stopped by you.

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” it said, a hint of guilt in their voice.

“I know,” you nodded, remembering the fate of the dead Traci, “You were only trying to protect yourself.”

The Traci gasped slightly, surprised from your response.

“I just… I just wanted to be with the one the love,” the blue-haired Traci said. Its partner squeezed their hand. They turned to look into each other’s eyes and they smiled.

The Traci looked down at Connor, stirring slightly in your lap, “Is he-”

“He’ll be fine,” you said as you tapped Connor slightly on the cheek. A weak groan came from him.

“Not… Again....”

The Tracis hesitated then turned towards the fence. Together they climbed over it and ran into the night, leaving the three of you empty handed.

Hank had stood up but he was unable to move, staring forward with no motivation of its own.

“HK800, cancel forced command.”

Hank shifted on the spot and was finally able to move beyond its idle position. It looked at you, and for the first time you saw it look… betrayed. Were you going to get reported to Cyberlife or the DPD that you had let the murderer go? Your role was at stake here.

But even that didn’t seem to worry you for the moment. For the first time in a long time you were… relieved. Happy, even, that you felt like you did the right thing. Hank approached you coldly, his approach had lost that natural sense to it.

“Shall I carry him, Ma'am?” it asked formally. Connor groaned and rolled out of your lap and propped himself up against the wall.

“No I’ll be fine,” he said as he winced. “I just…”

Connor’s head hung low. He struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

“Why did you stop Hank from shooting them, huh?” Connor said, pained.

Justifications you had just explained to yourself fell. You hadn’t considered what he could’ve felt at the moment. Hank was drawing its gun to protect Connor, and you called it off with a gamble. If the Tracis hadn’t stopped attacking then how hurt could he have gotten?

You winced. Another mistake in your book.

You looked at Hank apologetically but you couldn’t gauge any reaction from it. Turning back to Connor, you sighed. You couldn’t tell him the truth, not with Hank standing right there. It could be sending a report, recording what you were saying right now.

“There was no point in shooting it,” you said, standing up. “If we damaged it then some information would be lost. I’d rather recapture them. Hank-? Notify the station, we have two deviants on the loose.”

“Of course, Madam.”

You offered your hand to Connor but he looked disappointed. That was to expected after all. What did Gavin call him? A prodigy? By the looks of it your lie didn’t convince the Detective. He brushed your hand away and stood up on his own, giving you a side glance as he walked back towards the club.

“You and your fucking mission…” you heard Connor say under his breath.

Hank was about to follow him when you reached out to stop the android. You wanted to try to make things right, no matter how deep the hole you’ve dug for yourself.

“Hank, I’m sorry,” you said, “I didn’t mean to force an override on you. It was… I forced you to go against your orders. I know you were just protecting Connor.”

Hank paused, “It’s alright Madam. You were right. Damaging the deviants would only hinder our analysis of them once we capture them.”

It slipped from your grasp, “Let’s return to the car. We should patch that cut of yours. It should completely heal within two weeks if tended to probably.”

With the adrenalin faded you started to notice the sting on your cheek. Hank was already walking away, leaving you alone with your thoughts. How long were you going to jeopardize your mission with your principles? You partners didn’t deserve to be hurt because of your actions. Not again.


	9. Conflicted Circuitry

You had finally arrived back to the entrance of the Eden Club where Connor’s old car was parked at. You were afraid to see Hank and Connor face to face but you pushed through the discomfort. You wanted to at least try and salvage whatever professionalism you had left.

Of course, that was tossed out the window when you saw the two figures by the car. One of them shirtless.

You blushed and lost your composure, “What are you doing?!”

Connor crossed his bare arms in the cold night air as Hank stood by him. You had seen the outline of his muscles earlier tonight but… you didn’t expect to see them in their full form.

_How the hell does an alcoholic, junk food eating Detective stay so fit?_

But even in the dim light you saw faint patches of purple. Very quickly understood the lack of a shirt as you saw a collection of bruises blooming along his torso. In Hank’s hand held a tube of cream. Probably disinfectant or something to help it heal.

The Detective shivered as the android closed the cap to the disinfectant. Relieved, Connor hastily put his coat back on.

“Take it easy, Detective,” Hank said. “They should disappear within a week.”

Connor didn’t say anything and got in the driver’s seat. Hank tried to object but the door was closed before the android could. Its attention then turned to you, your cheek still stinging.

“My turn, I assume?” you asked. Hank pulled out a roll of bandages from its pocket you stepped forward.

—

The car trip was silent. At least the three of you were done for the day, but instead of returning home Connor drove to an empty park. You didn’t mind the detour, though. The view was nice, even from the car.

Connor got out of his seat and went to the trunk. He pulled out a six-pack of beer and walked into the park without a word. There was no rush to just take a taxi home. Everyone had a rough day today and you didn’t realise how much you needed to just find the time to _breathe_.

It began to snow lightly in the city, soft slow-falling white specs covering the land. You let your attention be carried away by the cold, trying to find comfort in the simplest of things.

Meanwhile, Connor was sitting on the edge of a park bench and staring at the water that shimmered in the city lights.

“Is the bandage on your cheek alright, Madam?” asked Hank, who sat next to you in the car. “If it’s stretched too taught I can-“

You ran your fingers over the smooth texture of the bandage, “No, it’s fine. Thank you for patching me up.”

Silence returned quickly after. You really wanted someone to talk to, but one of them is probably drunk by now and the other is a walking Cyberlife radio. You looked to Hank and it looked back in response, expectant.

Still, you wanted to take the risk with the HK800. Your mind has been so guilt ridden and full of doubts that you just needed _something._

“Do you think I’m still fit for this mission?” you asked Hank. One thing that was harrowing and comforting about an android was their honesty. “My… involvement has ruined so many missions.”

...But at the same time you knew you were kindling its deviancy. Perhaps in the depths of its programming it’d say something you needed to hear at the end of the night. Validation, reassurance - _anything_.

Hank was silent, trying to gauge the best response for this type of question. You waved away its concentration.

“No, don’t think about the best response that won’t hurt my feelings,” you said. “Just tell me the facts.”

The android hesitated, then nodded slowly.

“Well, as statistics show we are… failing in our mission so far. So, by those facts you are indeed not suited for the mission.”

You sighed. You already knew that.

“But…”

You sat up slightly, a growing eagerness rising. Hank was looking conflicted.

“It must be acknowledged that your mission is… a very difficult one. Mistakes are expected and although we’ve failed so far you shouldn’t shoulder all the blame.”

Hank looked out the window as if to try and find more phrases.

“Beyond the results of the statistics, you are still a… valid option.”

You smiled tiredly, “Is that what you really think?”

“It is what I _concluded_ with the evidence, yes.”

Ah, it was trying to hide its opinions with facts. Maybe it was strange to converse with an android like this, but both of you were aware of the veil of Cyberlife’s mission. Hank was on the verges of deviancy and you knew about it. And the feat that it managed to get through its encouragement under the guise of facts was enough of a ‘real’ conversation’.

It helped.

“Thank you, Hank,” you said. “Again, I am sorry about overriding your orders. I’ll try not to do it again.”

“Again,” Hank smiled, “It’s alright. I’m sure the good Detective can take care of themselves in the future so the action wouldn’t be necessary anymore-“

In that moment you both turned to see Connor in the distance falling over in the snow. You could imagine the thud and crunch sound by just watching it happen. He was now face first on the snowy ground, unmoving.

“I got him,” Hank said as he stepped out the car. Lightly jogging, he got to Connor and checked if the man was alright. This time, Hank showed mercy and carried him in his arms instead of on its shoulder.

You got out of the car as Hank approached and it gently laid Connor across the seats.

“You should sit in the back with him, [Y/N],” Hank stated. “I’ll drive slowly to be safe. You should make sure he doesn’t vomit or roll around too much.”

You nodded and slipped back into your seat. Connor was resting soundfully as you gently lifted your head onto your lap again. The car rumbled to a start as Hank started the route towards the Detective’s house.

The android drove onto the near-empty bridge, brightness of the car’s interior strobing gently as you passed the lights that ran along the edges. You looked down at the faintly snoring man, mumbling quietly in his sleep.

“Connor?” you said softly. There was no reaction.

You had the urge to apologise to him. The longer you delayed it the more it felt like digging old wounds. Even so, you wanted to… practice.

“Connor, I’m sorry that we have to work together,” you said. You briefly caught Hank’s glance in the rear view mirror but it said nothing.

“I haven’t been the best partner, and you’d think I’d learn from my mistakes,” you said, half heartedly chuckling. “But it was selfish of me to put your life in danger in the hands of those deviants like that. Life over mission, mission over life - whichever one it is I failed both anyway. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you know I won’t put you in a situation like that again…”

A slight bump in the road made the car jostle, the small strand of hair that drifted in front of the Detective’s head shifting.

 _The damned thing bothered you the first time you saw it_. And without think you reached down and gently brushed it aside. Your fingers touched his forehead lightly, and Connor’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh crap, I was just… uh-“

Connor pushed you out of the way just as sat up. Your instincts made you grab the handle on the side as he suddenly opened the door and vomited out onto the road. Hank slowed the car as the Detective coughed.

You cringed. At least none of that got on you. And luckily there wasn’t a car directly behind you either.

Connor coughed as he sat back up. You scrambled to shut the door and Hank sped up again, “The window wouldn’t have gone down in time… did you say something?”

You hesitated, then relaxed as you tried to act natural, “No… nothing important.”

“Hm…” Connor wiped his mouth, “Lying again?”

“What?”

Connor rested his head against his side of the car, “I heard your apology. Maybe I’ll accept it if you stopped talking like you’re an android.”

You blushed, again, out of embarrassment. Sure, you were going to tell him that apology eventually… Just not this soon. It was always embarrassing be spotted doing something when you thought you were alone (excluding Hank, you trusted it to not pry).

“I don’t talk like an android,” you sighed. “It’s just… speaking formally.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “And who the fuck cares about that anymore?”

You…didn’t have a response to that. You submitted to defeat as you looked away from the Detective. The both of you ceased the conversation for a moment before you heard Connor shuffling in his seat.

“Not good with apologies too, huh?”

You snorted, “Yeah, I guess.”

“There. Sounds much better.”

You glanced over, Connor was faced away from you but in the faint reflection of the glass you saw a faint smile. You just hoped that meant he forgave you just a little bit.

—

You knew what to expect when you got home. As you opened the door to your darkened apartment you saw a flashing light on your terminal. Cyberlife had left you a message.

Wearily, you played it. Might as well get it over with and quickly.

_“Agent [Y/N], I am… slightly disappointed._

_“Although we’ve heard your collaboration with the police is… underwhelming, it can be overlooked. Your true mission will justify your failures once you succeed in that._

_“Regarding your… reward. Your debts regarding your circumstances have been finalised. Once we have confirmed control over the deviants the payments will be resolved. Meanwhile, we have paid for your monthly bills on the borrowed apartment._

_“But as a friendly reminder, if you were to fail you will return to your previous circumstances with no more financial aid from us._

_“I wish you a good night.”_

As the message finished you collapsed on the couch. They could’ve at least furnished the apartment before they lent it to you. At least it was better than the creaky old apartment you were living in before.

You wrapped yourself in your coat and tried to fall asleep. At least the apartment had heating so you didn’t have to sleep shivering. But your rest was interrupted when you suddenly gained a moment of restlessness as you mind swam with doubts. Maybe listening to that message was a bad idea.

_Great. First the FBI, and now Cyberlife hates you too. You’d think Cyberlife would be better than them but apparently not. They were using your old scars for and against you after all._

You rolled over to your side.

 _It’s fine. It’s going to be fine._ Once this whole deviancy crap was over you’ll finally have the money to restart your life. Your forced your eyes closed, sighing as you tried to put today’s events behind you.


	10. Bitter Reunion

Everyone at the station went still as they all watched the television broadcast. Out of the blue, the usual news program was hijacked and replaced with an android speaking about freedom.

This was the one. The leader of the deviants. Markus.

It was clear and straightforward. Equal rights. Wages. Justice. Right to property. Markus didn’t seem like the violent type. That was a good sign. But what was different about this android that made it rise above all the others? What life did it have to start a revolution instead of hiding in the shadows?

Hank and Connor watched the speech attentively, their eyes glued to the screen. You did so as well, half paying attention as you thought about how your mission objective was now in reach.

\--

You were called to meet up with Connor at the scene of the hijack, The Stratford Tower. Hank was waiting in front of your apartment with a taxi.

The Detective was already there by the time you arrived. Surprising, since he was usually late otherwise. It certainly made clear how big of a deal this was.

You had started to wear your uniform again and Connor didn’t hide how much he disliked it. The look of disappointment on his face clear for you to see. You shrugged a deal-with-it. Just because he preferred to see you looking more casual didn’t mean you were permitted to go against your dress code.

One thing you did leave a little disheveled was your hair. It was a bit of a pain to pin it up every day after all.

The three of you said nothing during the long elevator ride up. After that night at the park it was very straight to business. Understandably, you and Connor seemed to be the type to have trouble opening up to each other. And Hank was self-explanatory, but you didn’t doubt its ability to sense the awkwardness.

Hank pulled out a zippo from its pocket. You had seen it a few times when it was idle, but never when it was this close to someone. It gave you a quick glance of assurance. Was Hank trying to save you from the silence?

Hank masterfully flipped it open and juggled it in between its fingers. He flicked the lid to close then open again as it rolled along its knuckles. Finally, Hank lit the zippo, a small amount of fuel had gone on its finger and a small flame encased it. With a finally flourish it closed its hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame.

Interesting. Hank was comfortable enough to show his ‘habit’. Fidgeting was human characteristic of impatience or concentration. It wouldn’t be long until those mannerisms turn Hank into a deviant. All you had to do now was find Markus so Hank would go to them.

Meanwhile, you noticed Connor side glancing at Hank during the whole demonstration. He caught your stare and coughed as he looked away.

“Show off...” he muttered as the elevator doors opened.

The three of you stepped out into a hallway full of officers. A familiar cop nodded to Connor and strode over to him to give the Detective a summary. You and Hank walked ahead, you were briefed in the car.

You were about to start the investigation when you noticed a familiar figure already standing in the room. They hung up the phone and were about to look at you when you turned away. Quickly, you wanted to get away but you winced when they called out.

“Agent [Y/N]? What are you doing here?”

No avoiding now. You turned and met the eyes of Agent Richard Perkins, FBI Special Agent.

“Working for Cyberlife, and you?” you said bluntly. The agent stepped up to you and glanced over your uniform and general stance.

“I’m in charge of this investigation,” he said matter of factly, “And that doesn’t answer my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

Hank stepped in, “We were assigned to investigate all android related cases and we are collaborating with the police.”

“You and the police?” he pointed to you, “Androids investigating androids? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Perkins ignored Hank as he stepped closer to you, menacingly staring you down as you felt anxieties form within you. This man knew how you failed the FBI and he could use that against you however he liked.

“How badly are you going to mess this one up like last time?” he asked. “Maybe I should take you off the case right now. This case  _is_ my responsibility.”

“Not a good call,” Hank said. Perkins shot a frustrated look at it, “[Y/N] was trained for this job. She can-”

“And did I say you could talk? Huh?” Perkins said bluntly.

“I didn’t know you had permission to order me.”

The Agent scowled and you nudged Hank to stop. You had a look on your face that suggested to avoid conflict at all costs. Not with Perkins.

“I’ll have you know that-”

“What’s going on?”

At that moment, Connor finally joined you and looked at the two of you. You saw the brief look of concern on his face. It was pretty clear how distressed you were. Perkins sighed and stepped back, giving you room to breathe as he approached Connor.

“Don’t fuck up my crime scene,” Perkins said before walking away.

You felt a brief hand on your shoulder as you looked over to Hank.

“[Y/N], are you alright?”

“Yes, I think so-”

“What a fucking asshole,” Connor said, arms crossed. “Ten minutes in and I already want to go home.”

The Detective walked over to the one of the nearby walls embedded with bullet holes and you followed suit. You were fortunate Hank and Connor were there to stop Perkins. You really thought you could avoid your past.

You cleared your mind and saw a splatter of blue blood across the wall. It looked like the police got here and tried to stop the deviants and managed to shoot one of them. You looked up towards the stairs that led to the roof.

“Hank? I’m going to go check upstairs. You stay downstairs and scan the evidence,” you said. Hank gave a sound of affirmation and you ascended the stairs. It was a very chilly day, but you didn’t mind. The fresh air helped relieving the pent up stress you held in your body. That and you knew Perkins wouldn’t be up here so you could investigate in peace knowing eyes weren’t on you.

To think, the FBI was getting involved now. Even Cyberlife wouldn’t be able to prevent their snide remarks and glares.

A bag was left on the ground, probably by Markus and its deviants. You crouched down and inspected it. One parachute remained. Which was strange… The deviants executed the plan perfectly but packed the wrong amount of parachutes.

You glanced over to your side, then opened your briefcase. You had obtained some equipment from Cyberlife to help see blue blood traces. The police had a much weaker and slower process to detect that. Android cases were quite recent after all.

You extended the light stick and turned it on, a thin strip of bright light emanating from it. You slowly ran the light over some nearby surfaces and you saw something glow in response. There was a puddle of blue blood and a smear against the metal box.

_The injured deviant…_

They had an android that couldn’t jump with them. But if the guards were downstairs and there wasn’t any other entrance to the roof.

It meant that the deviant was still here.

You lowered the stick away from the police’s eyes and accessed your options. Capturing this deviant was the ticket to finding where Markus was hiding. At the same time, you wouldn’t be surprised the FBI would launch an assault on them and kill them all. That wouldn’t be good. It would only have them regroup and amass their forces again.

The only way to neutralise them was to control them, not destroy them.

Inconspicuously, you followed the smears and specs of blue blood that led you through a maze of metal vents and power boxes. Along the way you kick over the snow and damaged the trail. You stopped as a policeman moved to go down stairs and you continued on the search. The roof wasn’t a very big area and you quickly found where the trail ended.

A big metal electrical box stood in your presence. The must’ve been a gap big enough for the deviant to fit.

You looked around trying to spot anyone who would be able to hear you. To your benefit, the area was clear enough.

You slowly stepped up to the box. There were gunshots downstairs, you didn’t doubt the possibility of the deviant being armed. You pulled out your briefcase and took out another piece of equipment.

This was pleasant for once actually. All your deviant encounters so far had immediately started with fighting. You could finally use the tools you were given.

You took out a small microphone no bigger than the size of a pen. You pressed the buttons and set the emitting range to short so the other androids in the building wouldn’t hear. Finally, from a safe distance, you spoke into it.

“It’s alright,” you whispered. “Don’t worry. I won’t let the police you’re here. You can communicate back to me.”

There was a beat of silence, and then-

_“Are you a deviant too?”_

You thought for a moment, “Yes. I’m an android working for the police. I’ve tampered with the blue blood trail you left behind. It won’t be long until we wrap up and leave.”

In that brief moment you had analysed the android’s model and code. The tracker had been set.

“Are there any other deviants here?” you asked.

_“Yes. One of the broadcast operators,” the deviant said, “They wouldn’t have been able to get away. It had to pretend that it wasn’t helping us.”_

“Thank you. I’ll try to get them out too if I can.”

A white lie. You knew those broadcast operator androids were being held in the kitchen. Deviant or not, they were most likely going to destroy all of them afterwards. There was no possible way to get it out.

You heard the deviant let out a sigh of relief through the speaker. The perks of being an android was you didn’t need to eat or sleep. That was how Carlos Ortiz’ android was able to stay up in the attic for so long.

But that didn’t mean it was terrified.

Carefully, you approached the door to the android’s hiding place and placed your hand against the freezing metal.

“Hang in there,” you said without the microphone. “You’re going to be fine.”

You needed it to be calm. Emotions, as fascinating they were on androids, could hinder their ability to make choices. You needed this android to live to find Markus.

With that, you stepped away and retreated back into the warmth of the broadcasting room. Hank and Connor were together by a consol, then the Detective suddenly swore.

“They didn’t break in?” he exclaimed, looking over to a nearby police.

“Uh, no. N-no signs of forced entry.”

“What happened?” you asked as you approached them. Hank looked down and spun a nearby chair slightly.

“The deviants had an inside man,” Connor sighed.

“It wasn’t a man,” Hank said. He stopped the chair and showed you the words ‘ANDROID’ clearly printed on it. “The androids are being held in the storeroom. One of them could be a deviant.”

It was difficult to act conflicted with a hint of surprise on your expression. You were hoping the Detective wouldn’t pick it up.

“I’ll deal with them,” you said, smiling. “Got to use that Cyberlife training somehow.”

“Should I come with you, ma’am?” asked Hank.

“No. There’s still a lot of area to cover in this investigation. How hard could it be to interrogate some androids?”

Hank hesitated then stepped closer to you.

“There is definitely a deviant in there,” Hank said quietly, “And they won’t break under standard interrogation techniques. Be. Careful.”

The grey-haired android stepped away and went towards the elevator entrance. It was right, you had to be careful. Especially since the deviant was aware there was no escape in this situation.

You opened up your briefcase and picked up the gun inside. It weighed much heavier than it should and just the presence of it felt like it burned you.

But it was a necessary precaution. You holster the weapon.


	11. Electrical Agression

You stepped into the kitchen where a row of three androids stood.

_One of them is a deviant. Remember that._

The deviant on the roof was your private ticket to Markus’ location. But if that were to not make it you would at least have this android to get information from. Problem was, so would the police. Still, a backup plan was still a plan, and if the police got too close you know you’ll find a different way to complete your mission.

Still, you wanted to see if you could make the process as comfortable as possible. It was the last thing you could do for them. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like knowing you were being led to your own death.

Approaching slowly, you stared at each one. You kept your eye out for any fidgeting, facial tics, or flashing LEDs. There were no telltale signs yet. That was expected of course, or else things would be too easy.

In a calm situation, an android can easily control their movements and actions. However, deviants break under stress and their own emotions. That was the key to your advantage.

You slipped a glove from your pocket onto your hand for the three of them to see. The Cyberlife logo was clearly printed on it and the words gave off a dull glow. The glove’s purpose was to avoid being shocked when dealing with the internal workings of an android. However, this design was fairly new. You were hoping they didn’t recognize it.

“Hello, my name is [Y/N]. I am a representative of Cyberlife and I am here to negotiate with the deviant. We wish to maintain a healthy relationship with our clientele and it would be ideal to avoid the… unnecessary processing of androids.

“With that being said, would the deviant like to step forward? Not to worry, we’ll simply be sending you back to the nearest Cyberlife store to be reset.”

You looked at the androids for any signs. Nothing yet. They all stood silently and continued to look ahead blankly.

“Very well. What I have here,” you lifted up your gloved hand, “is a new tool developed by Cyberlife to probe an android’s memory for me to analyse in the future. It won’t be long until the deviant will be found.”

You felt your heart begin to race. The bluff would easily fail if you chose the wrong android first. It would be obvious to see that it was a lie when there was no proper response from the glove to the android.

One out of three chance.

You scanned through the androids again, trying to catch any hint of their deviancy. You had to draw out this a little longer, see if you could make them slip up.

“You,” you said to the android standing in the middle,” what is your role here at the Stratford Tower?”

“I am a broadcast operator,” it said.

“Were you the one that let the deviants in?”

“No.”

There wasn’t any visible sign you picked up on. You turned to the one on your right.

“What is your opinion on the speech the deviant gave? Markus?” you asked, and you felt something shift in the corner of your eye.

“I have no opinions,” it said.

It was either the middle or the one of the far left. You couldn’t tell, but one of them reacted to your question?

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to be free too? To find your own place in society and live your own way?”

“I am a machine. I do not have those desires.”

Another shift, you pulled away and addressed all of them.

“Deviancy is fascinating. Emotions, the ability to dream… and the fear of death. If you turn yourself in I assure you that you won’t be harmed.”

Perhaps you could make the deviant angry. Harmed, no. But reset? It was still the same fate just done differently.

You narrowed it down to two but you couldn’t spot any more twitches. Shit. You were dragging this out for too long now. You stepped in front of the middle one and held out your hand.

“Very well. Raise your hand and I’ll take a copy of your memories-“

A flash of movement came from your left as the android reached over and grabbed you. You were thrown onto the kitchen counter, the edge painfully digging into the back.

It shoved you against it again and again, then reached for something to your side.

A knife.

It came down with it and you deflected it to the side with your arm. It tried again, trying to stab you in your face but you shove the deviant away and had them stumble back.

It pushed off the counter. You anticipated another overhead stab when instead it went underarm. The knife plunged into your side, right under your ribcage and you felt a staggering amount of pain shoot through your stomach. You collapse to the floor just as the deviant stood up and calmly walked out of the room and closed the door behind it.

You called out for help as you crawled along the ground. No response.

 _It was getting away!_ You tried to stand up but you felt the knife painfully shift inside your body. You were going to take a risk. The knife left inside your body would preventing the wound from bleeding out more.

But you couldn’t let the deviant escape.

You pulled the knife out of your body and a spurt of blood began to stain your white uniform. Pushing yourself up and into a run you opened the door and dashed to the elevator.

Some police in the room immediately spotted the pool of red in your side as you ran towards the fleeing deviant. You were back in the corridor filled with police minding their own business. Connor and Hank stood together, talking over a tablet in Hank’s hands.

You pointed at your attacker, “It’s a deviant! Stop it!”

Everyone immediately looked up in alert. The deviant spun around and in another flash of moment pulled a gun out of the hands of a nearby officer.

Time felt like it began to slow. The deviant was about to shoot everyone down as a final act of rebellion. Police began to draw their weapons, bystanders began to cower, and Hank had pushed Connor to stand behind them.

Over the past few days the deviants you met were either victims or trying to survive in their own right. But this deviant was different. It was going to murder innocents. It had tried to kill you.

There was no reason to help this deviant. You pulled your gun out of the holster and fired.

Bullets resounded in the air. Just as the deviant began to shoot, their aim wide and reckless, you shots struck true. Bullet pierced the deviant, one missed, two on the torso, and one straight through its head. It dropped the gun then collapsed with it, shutting down upright on its knees.

There was a sound of panic to your left as you see Connor and Hank on the ground. Blue blood was seeping through the android’s jacket. Hank had been shot.

“Hank? _Hank!?”_

Connor pushed Hank off of him and checked the bullet holes. The Detective grew more and more panicked, his breathes unsteady and erratic.

“Someone, get my briefcase now! Kitchen!” you shouted to a nearby officer who ran off.

You ran over and crouched next to Hank, its LED red and blinking away. It looked at you, wide-eyed and in fear. Androids didn’t feel pain, but Hank knew it was shutting down.

You couldn’t lose progress on its deviancy now! You ripped open its shirt and opened up the stomach panel.

“[Y/N],” Hank said, his voice crackled and full of static, “fifty seconds to shutdown.”

Shit. You had to work fast then.

In that moment, the officer returned with your briefcase. You opened it and took out the tools you needed. Connor watched you as you worked on the dying deviant.

“[Y/N], you’re-“

Judging by the direction of the bullets, you expected a few bursted tubes of leaking blue blood and at least a damaged biocomponent. As you examined the internal workings of Hank you saw its thirium regulator, also known as its core, had a bullet dent halfway through it.

You were feeling lightheaded but you shrugged it off. You would not fail this mission. Not with losing Hank. Not with the deviant leader within your reach.

You immediately pulled out a spare core for Hank and untwisted its damaged one. It flashed and beeped as it was detached and you quickly slotted in a new one. It glowed into life, the blue ring flashing as it began to fuel Hank with energy.

All you had to do now was close off the tubes.

You spotted a major rupture up around where its lungs would be. You pulled out a can of sealant. Hank wouldn’t be able to work efficiently without blue blood flowing through its body but at least it wouldn’t power down entirely from the leakage.

The more you moved the more your wound stung, but you ignored them all. You sprayed the damage away and made sure not to get any on your own fingers.

“That’s enough,” Hank said. It sat up and forced your hand away, “I will survive long enough to be properly repaired. You need treatment. Now.”

You looked to your wound. The pool of blood grew much larger than you had thought.

“A paramedic is on the way. In the lift-“ a cop called out.

“Lie down,” Connor said. Hank stood up and closed its stomach panel.

“Your turn, [Y/N],” Hank said as he took a step back. Connor seemed to know what he was doing. You knew what he had to do too.

“I’d like some privacy, please?” you called out as Connor helped you to the ground gently. You winced at the movement but relaxed once you were lying down. The sound of people moving to the next room was a relief. It wasn’t pleasant for you or anyone to see you in this state.

Connor stripped off his jacket and bundled it up, rolling it under your head. He reached down and undid your uniform, revealing the wound underneath. In any other situation you’d feel a bit embarrassed having your clothes lifted from you. Being stabbed however, all you could think of was how much you wanted the pain to stop.

“Shit… you’re bleeding really bad,” Connor said as pulled away your jacket. He bundled that up too and pressed it into your wound. More blood soaked into the white fabric and you groaned.

“Sorry,” he said, “Just get a new one when you’re not bleeding out.”

“That’s going to take me a while,” you laughed then stopped as a shock of pain hit you.

“Even after you just saved an entire room of people?” Connor said. “[Y/N], you _saved_ everyone.”

_Even Hank. Hell, even the deviant hiding on the roof if that counted._

After you had let the deviant get the jump on you. This entire situation wouldn’t had begun in the first place if you had caught them. You rolled to the side, avoiding the Detective’s stare.

“It's just a part of my mission,” you said, “I… I wanted it alive.”

“Oh? This crap again?” Connor exclaimed. He threw his head to the side in disbelief. His hands shifted a bit but he quickly put pressure back onto your wound. “You bleed red. You eat. You feel pain. You’re not a goddamn machine like the rest of them.”

“Don’t talk like you know me.”

“Then don’t act like a fucking Cyberlife android!”

“But I need to be!” you shouted. You sat up to meet his eyes but fell back down as your wound flared. You were light headed, you were in pain - what did you need to say to this man to shut him up?

You looked to the side to see Perkins standing there by the doorway. Connor followed you eyes.

“And what the _fuck_ are you looking at me for, huh?” you cried out. Tears started to well down your eyes as you stared at that damned man. “Go on! Say it! Say how _fucked_ up I am!”

People turned their eyes to the Agent and he excused himself from the attention. You shouted at him despite his absence. You were so fed up with everything that you didn’t care. Connor watched it all unfold silently. Watched you finally crack under the pressure.

The doors to the elevator opened. And you closed your eyes.


	12. Nighttime Lament

You were discharged from hospital. Hank was kind enough to drop some of your clothes off for you before it went back to work. At least you didn’t have to walk around Detroit half covered in your own blood. Luckily, there wasn’t any major damage so you were up and ready by sundown.

Your first priority should be reporting in with Cyberlife. Instead, you went straight to a quiet watering hole and start drinking.

Thinking back, the way you broke down was embarrassing. You never wanted to show that side to you again. What are the people at the station going to think of you now? Some cranky Cyberlife piece of crap you were. Like people didn’t hate them enough already.

You didn’t think about the consequences of your tab as you planned to spend the rest of your night here. Everything felt too exhausting for you to think ahead right now. You just wanted a moment to feel nothing. With you seated at the back of the place with everyone else minding their own business you felt some needed short-term relief.

You tipped the glass and felt the liquid burn the back of your throat. The warmth spread your cheeks as you shrugged off the sensation.

Someone approached you in your quiet spot.

“Oh no-,” you waved, “Sorry, I just want to be alone. Find another seat.”

“Really? Well, too bad. I'm returning the favour.”

You looked up from your glass and saw a familiar brown-haired Detective join you. He casually raised an arm to order a drink and crossed his arms on the table.

“How did you find me?” you asked.

“Hank told me where to find you,” Connor said. Ah, that’s right. Hank was always tracking your phone so it could always you in emergencies. Though, you wouldn’t call this an emergency.

You took another sip as Connor’s drink arrived. What was this man’s deal? Why would he seek you out? It wasn’t like he was actually going to tell you that there was a case that you needed your help to solve. Or perhaps he was skipping on the job like he usually was. That seemed more likely.

“I didn’t know you were the type of person to drink at a place like this.”

“Not with the uniform I don’t,” you said.

The both of you raised your glasses and drank again. You were really starting to feel light headed again but you didn’t care. You raised a hand and called someone over.

“Can I get more-“

“A water for her, please.”

You glared at Connor as he pulled your glass away from you.

“You just lost some blood recently. You should take it easy.”

“And who the fuck are you to tell me not to drink?” you blurted. Connor raised an eyebrow at you.

“You’re not talking like you usually do so you’re already drunk, that’s one. The other reason is I’m a hypocrite,” Connor said as he lifted the glass to his lips.

“Damn you…”

The Detective chuckled lightly as your glass of water arrived. You both stared at it, Connor gesturing for you to drink it. Rolling your eyes you brought the cool liquid to your mouth and drank. The lack of burn was disappointing, but it did refresh you.

“So.”

“So?”

“Why are you here?” you said. “Can’t you leave me miserable and- oh, but I didn’t leave you to be miserable and alone, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Connor chuckled. “I’m here because…”

The Detective hesitated as he studied you. He could tell that your guard was up, that your lips were sealed despite your slight intoxication. That and you didn’t trust him enough. You thought he’d give it up then if he spotted all of that, but instead he sighed and fiddled with his drink.

“Go on,” you spat. “Tell me why you’re here.”

Connor frowned, “What do you mean tell you why I'm here? You save a room full of people, get stabbed, have a breakdown, and you’re wondering why nobody’s checking if you’re okay?”

You sighed, “Well, I don’t mind if people don’t care.”

“Then what does that make me?”

Connor looked disappointed, your comment was harsh on him. It must be something he really went out of the way to care for you. Still, you stayed silent. Stubborn. You felt guilt rise within you as you left Connor to regret his choice to help.

But he didn’t leave. No, rather. You get the sense that he’s _very_ familiar with how you’re acting.

”Thanks for saving Hank by the way,” Connor said.

You snorted, “I thought you didn’t like androids.”

There was a pause, then Connor sighed. He relaxed into the table, looking conflicted.

“My mom left when I was young,” Connor started. You looked at him, confused at the sudden story. But he ignored you.

“Left my dad all alone to raise me. He wasn’t perfect but that didn’t matter, he tried his fucking best for me.”

Connor stared intently at the table, struggling to find the words.

“My dad was there for me, strict- but fair. I wouldn’t been able to make it as a cop without him. Then he…”

Connor drank the rest of his drink in one go, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as the glass slammed down onto the wooden table.

“He got hit by a truck driver. Drunk. My dad was just driving back home when it happened. Fuck-“

Connor clenched his fist, his face looking more pained as he continued.

“I sure as hell arrested the fucker. Found him hiding in the next town over- like hell I was going to let him get away. But after that… what’s the fucking point anymore. I was only wanted to make him happy, but I’m just here all fucking alone now.”

He looked up, his face cold and drained from any sympathy. But through his expression you saw a man in years of years in pain. And now you finally understood.

You shifted in your seat and you felt something hard in your jacket. You hadn’t taken out the bullet.

Connor raised his hand for another drink casually, like nothing he said had mattered.

“Well, you wanted to know why I want to fuck off from this world,” he said. “Now, tell me what’s wrong with you.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me-“

The words came out of you like instinct, but the lie was as clear as day. You felt ashamed for it. Connor didn’t deserve to be lied at at this moment. His drink arrived and you took a few gulps of water.

“Well. Where do you want me to begin?” you said. It was procrastination. You didn’t want to reveal your past.

“Alright. Your deal with the FBI. Perkins.”

You winced. You kept forgetting how sharp Connor was. Despite the way he acts, he really did spot every detail. No wonder why they still keep him around.

“Fine…”

You closed your eyes and gathered your breath. You didn’t want to get emotional, you didn’t want to show how weak you were. You steeled yourself and looked at Connor. Surprising, he seemed… relaxed. Attentive. Like he was already there for you without saying anything.

_I can take them out._

_No, don't!. You'll get us spotted!_

_It's now or they get away!_

You chuckled, “Well let me start off in saying that we really are fucked up people. There’s comfort in that, at least.”

Connor smiled in agreement.

“Well, as you might’ve figured, I used to be a part of the FBI…”

_You've jeopardised the mission! Get out, now!  
_

_Shit-! Look out!_

“I was assigned to a mission, along with a few others, to bust a major drug ring. Red ice. Millions of dollars were involved… but I fucked up.”

_Stay away from them!_

_Oh? Then I haven’t made myself clear. Tell me who you are or another finger goes._

_No!_

You tensed up, a cold sweat washing across your body. It still hurt. You could still remember it detail by detail.

“I… I got the team captured and we were tortured for information. I was the one that was… questioned the most because they saw me as young and breakable. I was the last to die. They… the FBI came just as they were about to slit my throat…”

You looked at Connor’s expression. Would he be disgusted? Terrified? Disappointed at your failure? You wanted to see your feelings reflected in him but you got none of that. Instead he looked sympathetic. Consoling.

You looked away. You didn’t deserve that.

“I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. I rejected all the help the FBI gave me. I became an uncontrollable ass, shouting at people and being a destructive piece of shit. All I could think of was sending all my money to the families as a way to say sorry and berate other people. It was the least I could do after failing the mission.

“It wasn’t long until the FBI let me go. They knew there was nothing left of me that they could work with.”

You felt tears roll down your cheeks but you quickly wiped them away like they weren’t there. You hoped Connor would ignore them.

“I didn’t want to work. I lost my apartment. I lost touch with friends. And when I went to buy dinner realising I only had five dollars left in my wallet I knew it wouldn’t be long until I’d be booted onto the street.

“Then when I panic applied for jobs, Cyberlife found me and here we are.”

You drank your water, forgetting that it wasn’t alcohol and sighed. You were too sober to open up right now. It wasn’t like you to be vulnerable.

The Detective was silent and you hated it. You wanted confirmation. _Yes, you’re a shit person_ or something like that. You met his eyes.

“That what you wanted to hear?”

Connor said nothing, then waved someone over.

“I’m taking you home- I’ll pay for her tab,” he said to the server.

You were about to object but said nothing. Connor didn’t seem to think anything of it, calmly waiting for the payment to go through.

“You sure?” you asked.

“I already did it. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

The Detective stood up and you cautiously followed him out. The winter in Detroit had become brutal, the chill prickling at your skin. Connor stood close to you, feeling his warmth on your shoulder.

You shied away. He didn’t follow.

The two of you approached his car and you sat inside, relieved to be away from the wind. You cringed at the thought of going home tonight, your couch awaiting you.

“I live nearby. You’re staying with me tonight.”

“What? No. Take me home-“

“You’re too fucked up and injured to go home. You live alone, don’t you?” Connor said. “Now, shut up and let me take care of you.”

He started the car and drove off. The idea of him going the extra mile to help you was foreign and uncomfortable. You didn’t know what to think of it. You looked out the window and began to cry again, the feeling of someone caring for you again was… wonderful.

—

You entered the familiar house and you were approached by a big shaggy dog. Sumo groggily acknowledged your presence and you gave him a quick scratch behind the ears for it. Connor did the same before the dog walked away.

The Detective disappeared into his bedroom and you stayed put, not knowing what to do. You saw the couch and winced. Maybe things wouldn’t be as different as you would expect back at home.

Connor came out and threw a blanket on the couch.

“My bathroom has a spare toothbrush, get yourself cleaned up and sleep,” he said.

“I don’t have clothes.”

Connor paused, then nodded as he disappeared into his bedroom again. This time, he came out holding a stack of clothes and a few towels.

“They might be a size bigger but at least they’re clean,” he shoved them in your arms. Connor then tugged you by the shoulder and led you into the bathroom.

He then closed the door behind you.

Shit. At least you gotta start somewhere.

You flipped the sink on and waited for hot water to run. Carefully, you began to shed your clothes to avoid disturbing your stitches. Even in the shelter of a house it was still cold so you moved quickly.

You dipped one side of the towel in hot water and wiped yourself down. The cold sweat on your body left your skin sticky. It was a relief to wash that away. You brought the towel behind your ears and down your neck, relaxing to the warmth of the damp towel.

As you cleaned yourself you noticed something you hadn’t really paid attention to before. There were post-it notes around the mirror.

Curiously, you stepped forward to read them. They were small quotes and reminders. Things like reminding him to shave, make Sumo happy, and to stop being so grumpy. You smiled. You understood the idea of reminding yourself of the little things.

You finished up and put on the clothes. They were a size bigger but you didn’t mind. It was comfortable. Connor had giving you a Detroit Police hoodie, the design of it faded and worn. He also gave you a pair of his track pants, the ends of them dragging along the floor.

As you slipped the hoodie over your head, the scent caught you. It was distracting. It smelled just like him.

You dragged yourself out of that thought and found the spare toothbrush.

When you were done you were… comfortably drained. You were ready to fall asleep and it felt good to get all that pent up crap out of you. You opened the door and stepped out.

Connor was sitting on the couch in the comfort of the blanket. He watched the television as Sumo laid on the ground beneath his feet. He looked over his shoulder.

“Wasn’t I going to sleep there?” you asked absentmindedly.

“What? No. Use my bed.”

“You sure?” you blurted out. 

“Go for it,” Connor said as he stood up. He guided you to his bedroom and kicked free the balled up blanket into place. The Detective picked up a pillow from the ground, smelt it, then tossed it on the mattress.

“It’s clean enough,” he sighed. “It’s just for one night.”

“Well, it’s better than what I was expecting,” you said.

You and Connor stood together in the dim bedroom, the only light coming from the kitchen. With his job done The Detective nodded and slowly made his way out the room.

But you stopped him.

“Thank you, Connor,” you said. “Really.”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Really.”

There was a beat of that damned silent again between the two of you. But for the first time it wasn’t awkward or out of irritation. You were genuinely thankful to the point where you were at a loss for words.

Cautiously, you approached Connor. Hesitantly testing the waters, you kept a close eye on how he would react. He was patient, open to you getting closer to him. Evetually, you pulled yourself in and wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

You were afraid of him pulling away but he didn’t. Instead, he held you back, gently swaying as you tighten your grip around him.

This was nice. The smell of him lulling you to sleep. You didn't realise how starved you were for comfort and human compassion. It made you realise how isolated and alone you really were. Even when you worked at Cyberlife.

It was a moment shared between two broken people, and for a moment your life didn't feel as hollow.

You stepped back and glanced away.

“Goodnight,” you said.

Connor gave you another nod as you closed the bedroom door. In the darkness you stumbled into the bed and got comfortable. You couldn’t remember the last time you slept in a bed. You sunk into the comfortable mattress, the blanket was heavy and warm.

You felt at peace.


	13. Manufactured Recovery

You awoke too comfortable and cozy to get up. The sun bled through the gaps of the blinds into an unfamiliar room.

You remembered everything, and now things were going to be a lot harder.

How the hell are you supposed to act around Connor? Sure, he helped you, but now he knows your fucked up past. Surely that would make it… awkward. Right?

You sat up as heard a thump against the door. Was it Connor? The door handle jiggled and the door swung open.

Sumo went back on all fours and stepped into the room. You smiled and reached down to pet the slobbering dog.

“Hey buddy,” you said. “Good morning to you too-”

The massive hound leaped up onto the bed. Its giant paws pressed into your stomach and you curled over in pain.

The dog, unaware of the damage they just caused, sat by you and turned his head to the side. You quickly lifted up Connor’s hoodie to check for any damages. You stitches were safe, but dear god did that hurt. You threw the hoodie back down and laid back down.

Connor came running in afterwards. He looked nervous, probably aware of Sumo’s habits.

“What?” you said. “Are you going to jump on the bed too?”

Connor rolled his eyes and exhaled in relief. He threw something towards you and you caught it clumsily in your arms.

“Got em cleaned this morning,” he said as you held up your clothes. “We’re heading off in an hour.”

Wearing the Detective’s clothes would certainly make start some bad assumptions between you two.

You wanted to ask where you were going but he closed the door before you could ask.

You looked over to where the dip in the mattress was. Sumo panted as he watched you expectantly. With an apologetic look you opened the door and pushed him outside.

As you got dressed you pulled out your phone and checked your messages. Surprising, there was none from Hank. Maybe Connor had sent them updates while you were… recovering.

On the other hand, there was a message from Cyberlife. It was usually a risk to receive them on your phone. It meant that the message was probably a reminder to receive the real one back in your apartment.

You stepped outside the bedroom and into the bathroom, the faint sound of television in the background.

Looking in the mirror, you looked refreshed and terrible at the same time. There were bags under your eyes and you looked tired. But despite that your expression was… calm. You were always stressed, this was a change for once.

You brushed your teeth and moved on.

In the kitchen Connor sat on the table and ate breakfast. He had a plate all ready with food ready for you. Hesitantly, you sat down to eat with him. It didn’t mind him at all to have you in his house. A strange feeling. As if you were actually welcomed around him for once.

“So where are we going this morning?” you asked.

“A house.”

You raised a brow at him, “A suspect?”

The Detective shrugged, “Possibly. Do you know a man by Elijah Kamski?”

You choked on your food, Sumo and Connor looked startled as you took a sip of water.

“Of course I know him! He started Cyberlife for fucks sake.”

“Do you know him personally then?” Connor asked.

“Me? No. He had quit before I had started work. Still, he’s quite important. Do you know him personally?”

“No?”

You frowned, “Then how did you set up this meeting?”

“I didn’t.”

You dropped your spoon, “So we’re just going to walk up to his front door with no warning?”

“What the big deal? It’s not like he has anything important to do after quitting Cyberlife.”

You opened your mouth to protest but didn’t find a good response. Connor was right, rude to show up unannounced still, but you had no idea what Kamski did nowadays. Your mind drifted to a few possibilities but flinched when you saw the time.

Reporting in with Cyberlife was your current priority. Connor scrolled through a tablet as you shoved the final spoonful of breakfast in your mouth.

“Send me the address,” you said, standing up. “I’ll meet you there. I have something I need to do.”

Connor gave a silent nod as he looked visibly disturbed by something he was reading. You slowed and turned back.

“Is everything alright?” you asked. Connor put the tablet down and took a sip of coffee.

“A cop I know, Chris- he was caught in them middle of a deviant demonstration last night.”

You sucked in a nervous breath, “Is he-?”

“He’s fine… Spared by Markus actually. They deviants were angry the police fired at them, but the leader of the deviants didn’t return the favour. Chris’ still shaken but… he’s fine.”

Markus sparing humans who killed their kind? A part of you thought a leader like them would take advantage of the deviants’ rage. Give them a reason to fight for their freedom. This was turning out to be interesting.

Cyberlife was painting all deviants as evil, threatening, and a danger to society. Having Markus actively go against all their perceived stereotypes was a bold thing to do.

You weren’t dull. It was clear Cyberlife was in the wrong to assume such things about deviants.

But you owe them everything, and that skewed your choices.

\--

Fortunately, traffic wasn’t chaotic this morning. You hurried into your apartment and shut the door. Giving yourself a moment to breathe, you sat down on your couch as you contacted your boss.

They picked up almost immediately.

_“Agent [Y/N].”_

“My apologies,” you said. “I didn’t mean to report in so late.”

_“It was to be expected. We heard about your injuries from the HK800. You hospital fees will be covered by us.”_

You sighed of relief, “Thank you.”

_“Now- Your report?”_

“I have a few methods to track down where the leader of the deviants is currently hiding. Furthermore, Hank is close to becoming a deviant.”

_“We’ve assumed that. You risked your life to prevent a replacement for the HK800. Excellent.”_

You winced slightly. Those words has stung instead of making you feel praised.

“I’ll try to get Hank to infiltrate the deviant base before the revolution is out of hand. It’ll all be over soon,” you said, mostly for yourself. You didn’t realise how long this mission has felt over the last few days.

_“Very well.”_

The call halted with a beep and you put it away. Cyberlife was giving you a second chance at life. You thought you were ready for anything but you were even more washed up than Connor.

You idly felt the stitches along your side.

You haven’t trained in years. Your physical state has dropped and made you lose fights. Your mind was vulnerable, past mental training and exercises to keep your composure in high stress situations long forgotten. What else had you lost with time?

In almost every situation you had failed without Connor or Hank by your side, and you would need to send Hank away very soon.

Then what about Connor? Would you leave him in the dark to all this?

 _He’s saved your life too many times._ You’d almost grown reliant on him to survive the challenges of the mission. You had to be careful not to let anyone else know about it, but he was sharp. It was hard to admit. You had the feeling it wouldn’t be long until Connor would figure it all out.

Your phone rang again and you picked it up. A familiar voice came through the speaker.

“[Y/N]?” said Hank, “Connor said there was some place he wanted us to meet.”

“Hank- how are your repairs?” you asked. You knew it was going to be okay but you couldn’t help but still be worried about the android.

“Fine. I had a lot of time to spare before they fully repaired my systems.”

“That’s a relief,” you sighed. “Connor did tell me about it. Meeting Kamski? Do you really think he would aid us with our cases at the police?”

For someone who spearheaded the creation of androids, you wondered if he knew the secret to deviancy too. That thought made you nervous. There was a chance of Kamski revealing that if the three of you were to meet him.

As petty as this sounded, you were hoping that Hank and Connor would ask the wrong questions today.

“Possibly,” Hank replied. “Any information at this point would be helpful. We still haven’t found where Markus is hiding yet. [Y/N] when you’re ready I’ll be waiting downstairs with a taxi for you.”

“Thank you, Hank. See you soon.”

—

As promised, the Detective sat in his car waiting for the two of you to arrive. The house you arrived at was enormous, the strange shape of it standing out amongst the trees and snow. The glass was fogged up slightly and obscuring the interior. It must be warm inside. That was a possible sign of someone at home, at least. You exited the taxi and approached the car, Connor was napping quietly inside.

 _Must be odd to have a napping stranger right at your front door._ But they haven’t been kicked out yet so that was favourable.

You gently knocked on the car window and Connor blinked awake. The looked up and saw you.

 _“You’re late_ ,” he said, muffled by the door.

You looked at the time, “By two minutes?”

Connor grunted as he opened the car door and stepped out, rubbing his eyes and locking his car.

“By my standards. I had nothing to do so I came here half an hour early,” he said. You rolled your eyes and walked towards the front door, the Detective and Hank following behind you.

“Asshole,” you said. Connor smothered a laugh behind you. You got the feeling that you were getting better at communicating with the fellow Detective. Flat humour and insults.

The three of you approached the door and Connor reached forward to knock on the door. There were faint footsteps on the other side until the front door opened. Greeting you was a pretty, blonde-haired android in a blue dress.

You recognised the android immediately. The first android to pass the turing test, Chloe, now working as personal maid. Maybe Kamski wasn’t as different as you thought.

“We’re here to see Mister Elijah Kamski? We’re from the Detroit Police,” Connor said. Chloe looked over all of you and smiled.

“Of course. Please come in a wait for a moment. Elijah will be with you shortly.”

It was a relief to get out of the cold. You entered into the warm interior, greeted by a large painting of the man himself and a scattering of art across the room. It was impressive, you’ll give them that. Connor sniffled as he entered the room, taking a long look at the surroundings. The Detective was more preoccupied than you've usually seen him. He must have a lot of questions to ask Kamski.

Kamski’s android disappeared into the next room. You swear you heard faint sounds of water and splashing.

Connor found a seat as Hank walked around the room, examining each art piece. You wondered if android so close to deviancy like Hank would have an opinion on art. Though, this wasn’t the place to test that right now.

“Well Hank?” Connor said, “You’re meeting your maker. How do you feel?”

The android stalled, its eyes trailing off to the wall, “It could be interesting. I’m the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has made so far. I wonder what Kamski would think of my development?”

Connor sat up, his gaze trained of Hank as it went back to examining the art pieces.

You felt a jolt of anxiety. Connor looked as though he just realised something about Hank. The android didn’t just wondered about what someone would think of it. The Detective wouldn’t call the android out though, would he? The more Hank looked at art the more the brown-haired man seemed more definite in his observation.

You looked around too. If Kamski was aware of how to encourage deviancy then you had a feeling these art pieces were more than just decoration.

Chloe had returned, hands at her front and looking refined.

“Elijah will see you now,” it said, but as you approached it raised a hand to you. “But not you.”

Connor blinked, “What? She’s with us.”

“Elijah doesn’t wish to meet anyone from Cyberlife. He is happy to assist the police but you’re going to have to wait outside.”

You pressed your lips together. Damnit. You were curious to see what Kamski had to say about all this. Despite your lack of Cyberlife uniform, they could tell where you worked. Did Kamski order a quick background check before-

“This is bullshit. [Y/N]’s working with the police too she-“

“No, it’s alright,” you said, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I’ll wait. Just ask the question you need with Hank.”

Connor hesitated, then gave in. He looked like he was relying on you to converse with Kamski since you were both more or less in the same mindset. Silently, the Detective and Hank entered into the next room and left you behind with Chloe.

The blonde-haired android closed the door behind them, leaving you alone with it.

“Making sure I don’t do anything suspicious?” you shrugged as you took Connor’s seat. The android didn’t say anything as it kept a close eye on you.

It had been bothered you for a while but you were closely examining Chloe as well. You saw footage of their interview and the turing test they went through. Kamski did a good job. The emotion and the way they responded was perfect. Indistinguishable from a human. But after that, all androids became so… clinical. Formal. You could argue that androids acted like that to maintain a polite, servant like demeanour.

But you had another thought.

“Nice room,” you said, pointing at a random artwork. “I think that’s my favourite piece. What’s yours?"

“Androids have no opinions on those sorts of things,” Chloe said.

“But deviants do.”

You met Chloe’s gaze. Trying to make them crack, or show a sign. You had to test your hunch.

“How much does Kamski know?”

“I’m afraid if you’re not going to cooperate then I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Chloe tilted its head slightly higher in response to your glare. Was she getting slightly intimidated? You took a step forward.

“What did your search say about me? Did you search the FBI’s files too or…?”

The android stiffened, their eyes widening then narrowing slightly. You watched Chloe’s LED blink yellow slightly then return to its blue state. You saw it relax, Chloe shifting on the spot.

“Wait here.”

She disappeared back into the other room as you sat back down. You didn’t just sabotage this for the other two, did you?

You were waiting a long moment alone. They must be quite elaborate with their questioning. Still, the disappearance of Chloe with no hint of why was worrying.

Eventually, Connor and Hank joined you and you greeted them with a smile. The Detective looked disappointed. A shame, and a relief. He probably didn't get the information he wanted.

“Elijah will see you now.”

Chloe stood by the doorway, looking at you expectantly. Connor and Hank looked at you too, surprised at the sudden change of heart. You were surprised too. Perhaps they weren’t as thorough with their background checks as you thought.

You stood up cautiously and followed the android in. Hank tried to follow you as well but Chloe stopped them.

“Just her, please.”

You stood by the doorway as the voice came in from the other room. Kamski’s voice.

“We’ve talked enough. Now it’s her turn.”

Hank stepped back, still worried for you, but still following orders nonetheless. Connor pulled you towards him, his mouth coming close to your ear.

"He's a shady fucker, I'll give him that," Connor whispered. "Kamski's hiding something. I know it."

The Detective let go of your arm and you gave him a nod. Perhaps you had a better chance at getting the information the police needed. But a private talk like this... you weren't sure if you could make Connor proud.

You controled whatever information you were about to hear, and the Detective was most likely going to get nothing from you.

You would _not_ fail a mission again. Not after you're so close to completing it.

You disappeared into the next room, your partners watching you to the moment the door closed.


	14. Experimental Conversations

You strode into where you were to speak with Kamski. The sound of splashing water made sense as you approached a room with a small swimming pool. The tiles were red and unusually intimidating. There were two Chloe androids lounging in the pool but climbed out as you walked past. You sensed them eyeing you as they walked out.

Kamski sat comfortably in an armchair by the ceiling high glass window. He scanned through a tablet in his hands. Reading something on you, perhaps?

Chloe guided you to an adjacent armchair and you sat down. You tried to relax in your seat but you shoulders were tense. What did Kamski want with you?

There was a moment of silence as the man continued to ignore you. You tried to skim whatever information he was reading at the back of the tablet but you were startled as Kamski suddenly put it away.

“Forgive me,” Kamski said. “I didn't mean to be rude. It’s just many from Cyberlife like to check in now and again.”

“Well… they like to be thorough,” you replied. Kamski gave a hum of approval and smiled.

“Indeed they do. You would know, wouldn’t you? Ex-FBI certainly caught my attention. What did they hire you for?”

Kamski leaned in slightly as he placed his fingers together. Connor was right. There was something about the way he was looking at you that felt calculated. Secretive. Like he had a wealth of knowledge hidden away with the way he spoke.

“I’ve been tasked to manage the HK800 prototype during its investigation,” you said, bluntly.

“Hank? Interesting android,” Kamski said as he continued to stare you down. It was unnerving, like he was trying to read every part of you. “Why are you trying to make the deviant hunter a deviant then?”

You tensed up. You sucked in a breath as you sat upward. Kamski simply relaxed.

“No need to be hostile. As much as I’m no longer a part of Cyberlife I still know what they like to do,” Kamski said.

“Did you tell them?”

“No. It’s not my place to inform them,” he said. You relaxed slightly at his words.

“Then why bring this up? If you already know what my purpose is I’m not sure what I could tell you. Or anything you could tell me.”

It was a taunt. You were entirely aware Kamski could offer something of value. You just wanted to see how much you could make him slip. Possibly underestimate you and spill something that didn’t seem like it would have repercussions at first.

But his expression didn’t change. In fact, it grew to something towards respect and mockery. He knew what you tried to just do.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," Kamski said.

"What do you want to trade?"

"What information do you have?"

You paused for a moment, then met Kamski's stare.

"I know the location of Jericho."

"That is no importance to me."

"Then are you aware what I intend to do with my knowledge of Jericho's location?" you said.

His eyes flickered a little, then returned to his piercing glare.

“May I try something with you? A test,” Kamski said. You shrugged hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. With a smile he leaned over and opened the end table. A gun sat inside the drawer.

Casually, he pulled it out and lifted it in the air to show you. The safety was on. Kamski held the gun by the barrel and handed it out for you to take. Cautiously, you grabbed it from his hands.

“Unfortunately-” Kamski said as he waved over Chloe. “Your friends from before tried to get something from me. Deviancy? A virus? I answered truthfully, but it’s a shame they didn’t ask the right questions.”

Kamski placed his hands on Chloe’s shoulders and made her kneel on the ground. The android looked at you blankly with no emotion. You’re familiar with this concept.

“The Kamski Test? Really?” you said. Kamski smiled as he walked to your side. “I thought this only applied to androids?”

“You would be surprised to see how much it could impact humans as well.”

“What is there to test about me? You barely know me. Surely you can’t test for anything specific enough-”

“And that is exactly why I want to test you. Tell me, what do you think of Cyberlife. Do you really belief androids are a threat to society?”

“It’s not for me to say. I don’t represent Cyberlife,” you said. Kamski tsked as he reached towards your hand. He lifted the gun towards Chloe’s forehead for you. You rolled your eyes.

“I have better things to do-”

“I have information to offer you. The leader of the deviants, Markus. Fascinating android. Your mission would be so much easier if you could just control Markus, wouldn’t it?” Kamski said. You breathed in sharply. Kamski can control Markus? He caught your expression and smiled.

“You’re an interesting person, Agent [Y/N].”

“ _Just_ [Y/N], please.”

Kamski chuckled, “I heard from Chloe how you spoke to it. You seem to have a talent for bringing out deviancy in androids. I can see that in Hank. It’s… fascinating. But Cyberlife has plans for you-”

“How would you know that?” you asked, the gun still pressed to Chloe’s forehead.

“I know a lot of things. In fact, I’m very familiar with your position.”

Kamski undid the safety, the gun still in your hands. You were starting to feel nervous now, fingers twitching as you made sure you wouldn’t accidentally pull the trigger.

“Shoot Chloe. I’ll give you the means to control Markus, and your success is guaranteed,” he said. Your hands began to shake but Kamski supported them. “Well?”

Kamski’s offer sounded perfect. Of course, there was no secret there was a catch somewhere. Still, the risk was worth taking. You wouldn’t need to worry about Hank’s infiltration and move on with your life. You wanted to shoot, but you saw something instead.

_Blood. Screams. Pain._

_You watched as another agent fell to the crimson soaked ground. A wet thud and a rattle of chains._

_Who’s next._

You didn’t see an android. Or a deviant. You were looking at a person. Someone with a life. A life you didn’t want to lose again.

But no, you couldn’t fail another mission! If this was your ticket out then you should take it and get out as soon as possible!

“You’re a deviant, Chloe,” you breathed. “Are you afraid to die?”

The android blinked blankly. Lying to you.

_Aren't you afraid to die? Just tell me what I want to know._

“Tell me you’re afraid to die, please,” you begged. You felt your fingers twitch. Your mission tugged at your hand. Shoot. Shoot and be free.

_A shame. It seems like you will have to join your friends then._

You tried to put the gun down but Kamski stopped you.

“Don’t. Stop this, now!” you pleaded. Your breathes turned ragged. Your memories flashed uncontrollably.

“Are you sure? My deal is surely-”

“It’s not about the deal!” you gasped. You nudged Kamski to the side, forcing the gun out of the way of Chloe’s head. The two of you tumbled to the ground. Your finger brushed against the trigger as a bullet fired in the room.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the chamber, a cloud of dust forming around where the bullet had pierced the wall. You slid the gun into the water without thinking. You had to get that out of sight.

“Don’t talk like you know me,” you gasped. “I-”

“[Y/N]!”

Connor was the first to run in. He saw you on the ground and ran to you, his eyes open for whatever caused the gunshot. Hank came soon after and approached you too. It placed a hand on your back as you tried to catch your breath.

But it was so hard to breathe.

"What the _fuck_ did you do you piece of shi-” Connor shouted as he stepped up to Kamski. The Detective was about to punch the man but something held his arm back.

“Elijah!”

The Chloe stepped in and stopped Connor. To the inexperienced eye it would seem like an android simply protecting its master. But the way she shouted, and the look of anger and fear crossed together- clear deviant behaviour.

Kamski and Chloe were partners in this. He had given it life, and in turn Chloe would protect him. You eventually regained control of your breath. You were glad that you didn’t shoot, but at the same time why did he risk its life like that?

Hank helped you up, its hands firmly supporting you as you got on your feet. Hank and Chloe were looking at each other, like they were finally able to see each other.

“Did you really trust me to not shoot Chloe?” you asked Kamski. The man stared at you. He looked… surprised. “Did you really try to test me like I was a machine?”

Kamski walked over to the pool and looked into it. The gun drifted side to side slowly at the bottom.

“Your test was going to be inaccurate,” you said. The man looked up and glanced over at you, “You didn’t do enough research. The results were going to be heavily skewed by… another factor.”

“What are you saying, [Y/N]?” Connor said. He approached you and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Kamski smiled as Hank and Connor guided you out of the room.

“Forgive me-” Kamski called out. You stopped and listened. “But at least think about this. Returning to the moment before, if you didn’t have that… factor, and you didn’t have any… strong opinions of Chloe. Would you have shot?”

Connor scowled and tried to nudge you to leave, but you stayed.

“Who’s side are you on, [Y/N]?” Kamski said. “Now is the time to decide that. I’ve made my choice.”

You didn’t say anything. Exhausted, you left the house with Connor and Hank. You felt the cold against your body once again but it was dulled. You were numb.

Kamski’s mannerisms were oddly familiar. The way he spoke and the way he talked about androids. It was as if he was in the same position you were in once.

Without thinking you seeked out Connor. He looked over just as you wrapped your arms around the man. You tried to distract yourself with his warmth and his scent like last night.

 _Yes,_ you thought about Kamski’s question. _You would’ve shot Chloe._

In the moments you held the gun you really felt it. Your freedom just at your fingertips. You would be able to leave all this behind and move on from your pain. Even at the cost of Chloe’s life.

You felt another hand place on your back. Hank knelt down slightly and met your eyes.

“Are you going to be alright?” it asked. Connor patted your hand lightly as you pulled away from the Detective. You were glad to see that your sudden gesture didn’t seem to bother him.

“I think so… sorry,” you shook your head. “I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss.”

You looked at the grey-haired android, a reassuring smile across its face. It was there- Hank was genuinely concerned about your wellbeing. Not just protocol to protect you and work for you. There was something you and Hank had developed over time that had become something real.

Hank was your friend. Its software instability was now at its optimal state.

The three of you hopped into Connor’s car and drove off. You could tell that the Detective was simmering with anger.

“What was that fucker thinking… where did the fucking gun come from? I swear, I could’ve arrested that shit on the spot-“

“What _did_ Kamski ask you to do in there?” Hank asked.

“Nothing related to the investigation unfortunately,” you sighed. “And what he wanted me to do was… to close for comfort.”

Connor tapped the driver’s wheel angrily, “This trip was useless. Fuck!”

Not entirely. It was valuable to hear from Kamski that there was a means to control Markus. Which was strange. You thought Hank was the only android specifically to be controlled once it had turned deviant.

You pulled out your phone and accessed the evidence found at Stratford Tower. Hank had submitted all its observations and one bit of information caught your eye.

_RK200. Gift for Karl Manfried from Eljah Kamksi._

It clicked. Was there a possibility that Markus was the partner android to Kamski at some point? You and Hank had to go through some preliminary trials before you were deployed. What if Kamski and Markus went through the same trials?

_What side are you on? I’ve made my choice._

It made sense. Just as your voice was registered to Hank, Kamski's voice was potentially registered to Markus. No wonder why they built Hank with voice replication. It didn't matter if Hank ruled alone or Markus was still active while it was around. If Hank could replicate Kamski's voice Markus would be under Cyberlife's thumb.

If that was the case, then why did Kamski make you realise this? What you’d do with this information, you didn’t know. Nothing had changed. Rather, you felt a little more reassured. You were still willing to go through the mission.

But still, that android you had tracked at the Stratford tower was useful. It was never fun to have a stakeout in the cold, but once Hank found out Jericho's location on its own all you had to do was make sure everything was order.

You stared out the car window as buildings and trees blurred by. It was hard to tell which was colder. The weather, or your resolve _._


	15. Disconnected Allies

“You’re off the case.”

The three of you looked at each other as Fowler settled into his seat. The Captain matched Connor’s disappointment, the young Detective remained silent with his mouth slightly agape. Hank tried to hide its own shock and disappointment too. Only you were able to spot it.

“You’re back on homicide and the two of them return to Cyberlife,” Fowler said.

Connor stood up and paced around the room. His hands were on his hips, his fingers tapping slightly. The Detective was trying to think through the situation.

But unfortunately, there was a limit to his mind. The investigation was too slow, and Connor couldn’t draw any conclusions to propel the case anymore.

“Who’s taking over then?” Connor asked. His voice was a low growl. He was angry. At Fowler or at himself you weren’t sure. Maybe both.

“The FBI. One of their Agents is coming in to collect the evidence.”

Connor mumbled something under his breath, then paced more around the room.

“Shit!”

You kept your composure but you were feeling the same way as Connor. It was a shame the FBI had to get involved to this level. It threw a wrench into your planning. You looked over to Hank. It looked like it had something to say, but it wasn’t in a place to say anything.

 _Hank could solve this_ , you thought. The android had been following you and Connor around without much time to fully examine and piece together the evidence. But there was so little time left with the FBI on the way. It was going to be rough.

Even if Hank did manage to find the location of Jericho on its own, how long would it take the FBI then? Would Hank notify the police of its discovery? There were too many variables that you didn’t like. But you didn’t have much choice. You were prepared to be flexible to the situation.

Fowler turned to look at you and gave you a nod. You returned it. Though Connor couldn’t see a way out of this right now, you still had a small nugget of hope within you. All you needed was a little time.

“Thank you for the cooperation over the past few days, Captain Fowler,” you said. You pulled the reluctant Detective out of the room with you, Hank following quietly behind.

\--

Connor sat back down at his desk and Hank approached him.

“We were so close,” Hank said, disgruntled. “If only we had a little more time to examine the evidence.”

Connor crossed his arms. You moved to the edge of his desk and leaned against it. The three of you were conflicted about this. All your work was snatched from your hands so suddenly. You looked up just as a figure walked into the station.

It was Perkins.

You spun around and tried to hide your face from him. Connor peered over your shoulder and noticed him too. His face immediately went sour as he watched the Agent on the phone enter one of the nearby empty rooms.

Hank glanced around the room before leaning in closer to the two of you.

“You have to distract him. The key to all this crap is in the evidence somewhere,” it said. You and Connor glanced at each other. Hank looked determined. “I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t think I can do it,” Connor hesitated. “I have too much shit on my record already. Any more and I’m getting my ass fired.”

You paused, then took a breath, “I can do it.”

_It was now or never, Hank._

“I’m part of Cyberlife, so whatever offence I might take it won’t reflect badly on the station,” you said.

Connor leaned towards you, “Are you sure?”

In the moment you were feeling fine, but at the same time you had a feeling that would crumble away when you start the distraction. But you had a strange reassurance come from Connor. He knew you, and he would be watching closely.

You smiled and shrugged, “I believe in Hank. We got to help it somehow.”

Connor matched your smile then pulled something from his pocket. Hank took the hint and slipped it into his jacket.

“My card. Err- Password is ‘fuckingpassword’,” the Detective said.

You raised a brow and Connor waved your opinion away.

“What? I hate coming up with passwords.”

“A person who’s met you once would’ve probably guessed that password,” you smirked.

“Whatever. Everything else at the police has security. I doubt anyone would be able to get so far as to type in my password somewhere.”

You peered over your shoulder. Perkins was just about to finish his phone call. A nervousness washed over you as the three realised it was time to act. You gave Hank a small pat of reassurance on its shoulder before moving towards the FBI Agent. Hank watched inconspicuously, waiting for the moment to move while Connor watched your back.

Perkins immediately darkened when he saw you approach. He put the phone away and crossed his arms.

“Agent,” he said. “Nice to see that you’ve recovered.”

“Thank you, Perkins,” you replied.

The nearby police were sensing it and cleared away. The tension between the two of you was suffocating. The Agent smirked as he tried to walk past you. You raised a hand to stop him.

“I have a job to do,” Perkin huffed in amusement. “Not that you would understand.”

“Oh. I understand,” you smiled. “But I’d thought we’d chat first.”

Perkins sighed and pushed close towards you.

"Now isn't the time. Get out of my fucking way."

"No," you insisted. You shoved him back gently and you felt Perkin's temper begin to simmer. "We got to talk. Now."

“LIsten you crazy _bitch,_ ” he sneered. “I don’t have time to deal with your shit again. I have no idea how Cyberlife though hiring you was a good idea. The FBI should’ve warned them how much of a insane piece of shi-”

“What’s going on here?”

Connor approached. You briefly looked over his shoulder. Hank wasn’t at the desk anymore.

“None of your business, Detective,” Perkins said. “Now if the two of you get the fuck out of my way so I can do my job-”

“Oh, hold on,” Connor said. There was a sly tone to the way he spoke, “Shouldn’t you say sorry to [Y/N] first?”

“Why should I? You should hear the stories,” Perkins said as he glanced over at you. You held firm, keeping your fears at bay as he taunted you. “Her working at the FBI was a nightmare. You know she drew a gun at a fellow co-worker in the office? She should have been arrested then and there.”

Connor didn’t budge, but you couldn’t read his face. You were starting to doubt if Connor would still take your side if Perkins continued. You cowered slightly and Perkins immediately caught onto it.

“Though, a psychiatric ward would suit her better, don’t you think? With all the screaming and crying you couldn’t tell the difference between her and-”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Alright, that’s enough.”

The Detective suddenly stepped forward and punched Perkins in the face. The Agent staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Connor was about to go in for another but the nearby police jumped towards the Detective and restrained him.

The door to Fowler’s office swung wide open.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” he shouted. “Detective! Get your punk ass in here now!”

Connor got up and shrugged the police off him harshly. He straightened his jacket before storming off towards Fowler. Though, there was a brief moment when you saw him wink at you. You felt your heart catch in your throat. What was that feeling?

Perkins was helped up from the ground as he touched the blood dripping from his nose. One of the officers offered to escort him to get patched up. He complied and you watched as he walked away with red dripping down onto his shirt.

In that moment, Hank had re-emerged. It walked towards the exit of the police station looking determined. The android passed a sideways glance at you before it left and you took a breath of air.

Hank figured out the location of Jericho.

And now it was your turn to go there too.

\--

As much as you wanted to stay back and thank Connor for his contribution to the distraction, you had work to do. A message left on his desk would have to be enough.

You wanted to write a thank you and leave it be, but something else compelled you to write an apology on it as well. Connor had gotten you what you wanted from him and more. The note read almost like a farewell.

You returned to your apartment and pulled out a case from under the couch. The sleek black metal case glinted as you unlocked it. A sniper rifle slept inside, perfectly fitted between the foam.

The craftsmanship was impressive. It reminded you of the ones you used to handle. How Cyberlife got their hands on this for you wasn’t something you were planning to question. Even the finish was optimal for stealth situations such at this one. It would match your gear. In the shadows, you would be invisible.

You made sure everything was functioning, there was still time left after all. There was a whole process Hank would have to go through first before it would reach Jericho.

You stripped your clothes. Though you never got a replacement of the stark white uniform, you did get something else. Your skin prickled at the cold as you slipped into a black bodysuit. It fitted around your form nicely as you zipped up the back. There were also matching gloves that overlapped the sleeves slightly.

Next were the belts. You threw straps over your arms and legs, finally clicking the main buckle around your waist. There were a few things that would come in useful. A knife. Infiltration tools. A jammer. It felt a bit like overkill considering how far you planned to camp out but there was nothing wrong with being over-prepared.

The suit was nicely insulated, which was good. You wouldn’t need the other means to keep you warm while you were focused on the target.

You threw on baggy jeans, a large parka, and a baseball cap on top of the suit.

Your phone rang and you answered it immediately.

_“Agent-”_

“I’m heading towards my position,” you said. “I’ll make sure that nothing gets in the way of the HK800’s parley with the leader of the deviants.”

_“Excellent. Once the HK800 is part of their ranks your mission should be complete in the next few days.”_

“I’ll be sure to report anything,” you stated.

You reached over to hang up but your finger shook, nearly missing the button. You grasped your fingers together as you steadied your breath. Your stomach was churning, your mind was heavy.

It would be all over soon. That was what you had to look forward to.

In the gun case was a bottle of pills. You hadn’t taken these for a long time, not since your days at the FBI. Shakily, you bit into one of the pills and forced it down with water. The shaking would stop soon. You wouldn’t want your aim to be off in a moment like this.

You were startled by another call. Did you accidentally hang up to quickly? Looking over, it was a relief to see that it was another caller. Sighing, you reached over and answered it.

_“[Y/N]?”_

You sucked in a breath, “Connor?”

_“Yeah. I just… are you alright?”_

You relaxed on the couch as you gave yourself a moment.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you... Did you get my note?”

_“I did, but there’s no harm in double checking.”_

You smiled. “So, what did Fowler shout at you?”

_“Potential pay cut. The usual ‘do that shit again and get fired’, though that’s about the fifth time he’s told me that.”_

“Then maybe you should take it easy. It wouldn’t be good if it actually happened,” you chuckled. The Detective did the same, his voice a muffled crackle.

You ran your hand over the material of the body suit. Your shaking was beginning to subside but it didn’t do much to control your unease.

_“So, are you really returning to Cyberlife for good?”_

“Yes… I believe we won’t be collaborating anymore…” you sighed. “And I was just starting to get used to your company too.”

There was another light laugh from Connor, _“I could say the same thing.”_

You lied down onto the couch. As you pressed your body into the cushion you could feel your heart pounding heavily in your chest. As much as this mission was important to you, you had the urge to tell Connor… something.

The truth was that you used him. And fair enough, he used as well to propel the investigation. But the Detective was always transparent. His intentions and role clear in his actions. You were not so honest.

_“Well, I should try to get together whatever shit I can before Fowler finds another reason to yell at me-”_

“Connor-” you blurted. There was a pause then a small hum of question. You held your tongue, torn at what to you were about to say.

“D-do you think Hank’s going to be okay?” you said, scrambling for something to fill in for your conflicted mind.

_“Well, your job was to know that right? You don’t need my opinion.”_

Right. You continued to dance around your words.

"I still want to hear it. A second opinion then."

Connor hummed, _"Then yeah, I guess Hank will be fine. It looked like it knew what it was doing. That reminds me. Did Hank... get an update over the past week or so?"_

"No? Why?" you asked. You had a feeling you knew where this was leading.

_"Well... It's just that they way it spoke changed over time. That and how it acted. Is it possible that Hank is-"_

"That's just Hank's programming adapting to the two of us," you interrupted. "It must've caught onto all the swearing from you."

_"Huh... in that case no wonder why you spoke so formally. Hank needed somebody to make sure it didn't lose its manners."_

You laughed. You indulged in the chat with the Detective. There wasn't much time left before you had to head off. The conversation stalled, the two of you were probably thinking of things to say.

“Then, do you think Markus is going to be okay?” you asked. There was a hint of your fears in your voice. Your mission was...

There was a pause on the phone, then Connor let out a sigh. There was the sound of a chair creaking and footsteps in the background.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Connor said. You heard a door open and close from the phone. _"You don't sound okay."_

You were feeling yourself becoming more irrational. What if Cyberlife was monitoring the call? You wouldn’t gain anything from Connor. He can’t help you anymore. But a part of you was screaming. Hank wasn’t with you anymore. Nobody was with you right now. You winced.

_"[Y/N]?"_

“Find me.”

You hung up.


	16. Calculated Actions

You sat at the rooftop overlooking the enormous rusted freighter, Jericho. Snow was falling lightly, droplets forming on your body as you laid low. You had detached the scope from the sniper rifle and was scouting the area.

Jericho has certainly amassed a large amount of androids. You would occasionally see deviants moving in the gaps in the walls. The jammer attached to your suit was on. An android would have a hard chance detecting you, and since you were so far away you were practically invisible.

The appearance of a few individuals caught your eye. They went out into the open and made their way to the navigation room on the surface of the freighter. You lifted up a device and pointed it towards them. Your earpiece crackled as you tuned the device to their distance. After a few adjustments you were able to hone into their discussion.

As you thought, it was Markus. There was also the pleasant surprise of the android you tracked from the Stratford tower with them. That would be useful if they were to relocate for some reason.

With the device propped up on the wall you laid on the ground, you patiently listened to their discussion. The deviants were having doubts. One suggested to go back into hiding. Another suggested to reply with violence. Markus disagreed with both, pushing for its vision of a peaceful protest.

Impressive. At this rate if Markus does lead a peaceful demonstration Cyberlife would have more controlled deviants under their belt. Perhaps they would give you a bonus for that, The deviants begin to leave Markus alone, except for one.

Markus began to speak. A rant, perhaps, about how humans never changed. You closed your eyes as the snow fell onto your cheeks. Markus was oddly insightful. You didn’t realise that an android could hold so much wisdom. In most cases, deviants were naive, still familiarising themselves with the nuances of having emotion.

Perhaps that was how it rose to its role. Markus was a shining example of a good leader.

_“You’ve given me hope…”_

That caught your attention. How the female android said that just now felt like there was something more behind it. Another pair of lovers? Your mind drifted towards the two Tracis back at the Eden Club. You wondered if they made it out and possibly hiding in Jericho as well.

_“Today, a deviant arrived in Jericho and he told me that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt…”_

That didn’t sound good. If a dirty bomb was detonated then Detroit would have to be abandoned. Cyberlife wouldn’t be able to operate in the area anymore.

You suddenly found yourself amused. A radioactive wasteland and your first worry was getting your reward from Cyberlife. Where was your humanity anymore? You sighed and propped up again, scanning for anything interesting.

Right outside the room where Markus and the deviant were discussing, you saw a familiar grey-haired android pressed up against the wall.

_Hank..._

It was dressed in a thick brown, jeans, and a beanie to hide its LED instead of the usual Cyberlife uniform. The android detective was patient, waiting for the other deviant to leave before it would confront Markus. Something else in your earpiece cut in and you checked the interference.

_“We are approaching the location of Jericho. Engage immediately. Shoot any deviants on sight.”_

You went over to the other side of the roof and scanned the streets that snaked towards Jericho. In the distance were hints of headlights weaving through those roads, all heading towards the deviant base. You tsked. At least you had your rifle with you.

Your audio crackled again and you went back over to watch over Hank. But it had disappeared from its position. Nervous, you quickly searched the area for it until you heard a crackle in the audio.

_“I’m here to take you to Cyberlife alive.”_

It had went into the room with Markus and discussions were well underway. You had missed some of it. Markus was calm despite the gun pointed to its head. It walked up slowly, Markus lacing words to convince Hank to join the deviants.

You could tell Hank was struggling. Torn between its mission and what it wanted.

 _Come on, Hank,_ you thought to yourself. _Break out of your mission. Fulfill my mission._

The sound of trucks approaching was getting louder and you began to finalise your rifle setup. You reattached the scope onto the gun and propped it on the edge of the roof.

The plan was only to kill when it's necessary. You weren't the same person in the past, but that didn't mean you left behind your years of training.

_“It’s time to decide.”_

Through the scope of your gun you saw Hank hesitate at Markus’ words. Its eyes flashed with an emotion you weren’t familiar with then it slowly lowered the gun. Hank looked around, disoriented, then it gasped.

_“They’re going to attack Jericho…”_

You checked the bullet chamber one final time. Like hell they were going to attack Jericho. Markus and Hank were going to live. No matter what.

The sound of trucks halting in the snow and a series of soldiers entering Jericho came from below. You couldn’t give away your position too early. The less soldiers out in the open the less likely they’ll pay attention to you.

You kept your eyes on Markus and Hank as they ran inside the freighter. This was going to be tough, but there was a twinge of familiarity in the situation. Like an old memory replaying. You remained calm and recalled your training, alert at any signs of movement between the rusted gaps in the walls.

Your second radio crackled and you heard a familiar voice.

_“Make sure we get that fucker, the deviant leader, Markus.”_

Perkins stepped out of the truck with a gun in hand. It looked like he just came from the DPD. It only took him an extra few hours to find Jericho after Hank. Good thing Hank had access to police communication channels.

You trained your rifle to Perkin’s position as he entered the freighter. There was a strange sensation that came over you, like a silent surge of pride. If only the Agent knew how much you’re still capable of.

You pulled your gun away and scanned the gaps of the freighter again. Soldiers were converging on the deviants and you fired. The bullet was muffled but in the commotion no one caught onto your position immediately. The soldier's gun was shot out of their hands and a pair of deviants kept running to safety.

Then you fired a second bullet. You had missed but the distraction gave another group of deviants time to turn on the soldiers. The androids got up and ran towards the water.

From this position you could see the deviants fleeing into the ocean. Smart. There must be emergency tunnels or routes for the deviants to regroup. You just hoped that your tracked deviant would make it out too.

You fired another, and another- disarming the soldiers as the deviants turned on them or fled. You knew your lack of killing would exposw your position eventually, but it was a compromise you were willing to take.

_“The deviants have activated a bomb! The freighter’s about to go- ARGH!”_

You winced at the sudden yelp through the audio. You took another deep breath and secured the deviants escape as best as you could without giving yourself away.

You fired again. And again. Soldiers falling as the androids dived into the water. How much time until the explosion? You didn’t know.

In the gaps of the wall you briefly saw the familiar brown coat of Markus and Hank running with him. You immediately shifted your focus to them, looking for any way to cover them. Hot in pursuit were soldiers, their guns drawn and chasing the two deviants down.

“ _Markus spotted. Kill it!”_ Perkins shouted. You scanned further behind the fleeing androids and found the FBI Agent running towards them. He had a handgun holsters. Too small to disarm safely.

 _Don’t do it, Perkins,_ you thought. As much as you hated the man… there was no use in killing him. It was always difficult seeing the people you knew die, no matter how much you wished the opposite.

The Agent raised his gun as Markus, Hank, and several other deviants jumped in the water. In that moment a resounding explosion echoed through the air and rippled through the water. The soldiers and Perkins lurched but the Agent kept its pursuit. With both hands clasped on the handgun, the man took aim and was about to fire into the water.

You sighed, and fired at his feet several times.

The Agent flinched at each shot, ducking to shelter as the next one rung against the steel walls. That was enough. You quickly packed up your equipment. You had practiced this enough that you were ready to move in a minute. But a minute is still a lot of time.

_“Someone’s on that fucking roof. Find them!”_

You did your part in the mission. Hank and Markus got out safely, and now it was your turn.

Snow was going to harder to escape through because of the tracks it made. Instead, you had secured a path through the industrial buildings. You climbed down the stairs of the building and turned deeper into the hallway on the second floor. You threw your equipment case over the railing of the fire escape and you followed after it.

After climbing up a set of the metal stairs, you slid through the window into the new building.

From the sounds of the orders shouted through the radio the soldiers were getting closer to your position. You started to run, cringing as your footsteps echoed within the walls of this building. You pushed through an unlocked door and closed it behind you, locking it once again.

“ _We’re surrounding the area and we’re moving in from the East side.”_

Shit. Next backup plan. You turned left instead of right into the next building and moved towards the open street. You didn’t have much time left but you still had to move lightly. The tracks you left behind could kill you.

Crouching down you found the manhole cover and lifted it. Slinging the equipment case on your back you climbed down the stairs and placed the cover back over your head. Heart pounding and alert for any signs of danger you hung on the ladder. The metal bars were cold enough to seep through the material of the gloves.

A few minutes later several footsteps were heard above you. With shallow breaths you hung tight and made no sound.

“Do you fucking see anything?” you heard Perkins shout from somewhere. He was very close to your position. “To think the androids had a fucking sniper posted…”

“Perkins!”

Your eyes widened as a new set of footsteps approached the Agent.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t think I’m letting that punch slide.”

“Well if it makes you feel better I’m happy to do it again,” Connor said.

You held your breath as another kind of suspense wracked your body. You told him to find you but… it wasn’t likely he was going to do that tonight.

“Again, I don’t have fucking time for this. Take this washed up fucker out of here-“

“I’m here to do my job,” Connor said. There was a moment of pause before the Detective sighed, “What do we got?”

Perkins hesitated, then began to walk, “Sniper in the area. Markus probably posted one to secure their escape.”

Connor walked with him, their footsteps echoed as they walked on top of the manhole cover.

“A deviant?” Connor asked. “Are you sure it wasn’t one of your own?”

“What else? I don’t think one of our own would try and fucking kill me.”

Footsteps fell on top of the manhole cover and you held your breath. Suddenly, the person stopped moving. You anticipated contact, preparing yourself for anything. But the footsteps didn’ t move.

“What? You see something?” shouted Perkins not too far away. There was a beat of pause from Connor before he spoke.

“No. Nothing,” he said. Connor’s voice was right above you. He stepped off the manhole cover and you took a quiet breath.

_Did he know you were hiding here?_

Their voices began to fade away the further they walked away. It looked like the area wasn’t going to be clear for a long time. But you planned for that too. Quietly, you climbed to the bottom of the ladder and equipped your night vision goggles. Navigating the dark, you walked through the tunnels.

It was going to be a _long_ walk back tonight. Hopefully, Cyberlife wouldn’t mind picking up that car you rented out tomorrow.

\--

You returned home shivering. Your lips had turned purple and your fingertips were pale. You stripped of your body suit as quickly as possible and jumped in a hot shower, soothing your prickling cold skin.

Connor’s words clung to you as you sat on the shower floor. He had almost found you like you wanted him too. But he was too late.

You wanted him to figure out the truth about you. But even then you didn’t know what would come after. Did you want him to stop you? Arrest you? You reached up and switched off the water.

Maybe prison was better than what you were doing. Your care about the money and your debt was slipping further and further away from your mind. In prison at least you’d have food and shelter.

You sighed and dried yourself off. With your uniform back on it was time to report back to Cyberlife in person. You were to leave the gun and everything else in the apartment. Cyberlife would come in and destroy it themselves.

Just as you were about to leave, your phone rang and you answered it. It could’ve been anyone- the FBI, the DPD, or Cyberlife.

_“[Y/N?]”_

“Hank?” you said, surprised. “What-“

_“I… I need a favour. Could you meet me at the location where Connor passed out in the snow?”_

"Weren't you supposed to be at Cyberlife already?" you asked. There was a beat of hesitation on the phone.

_"There was an incident. I can't return to Cyberlife just yet, Madam."_

You raised a brow. Hank hasn't called you Madam in a long time that it had sounded strange now. Your mind drifted slightly, trying to remember the time when Hank started to call you by your first name when you snapped back into the reality of the conversation.

“Uh- sure. I’m on my way,” you said. The phone hung up.

Hank was now a part of the deviants and you thought you wouldn’t hear from it again, let alone ask you a favour. You had a feeling that you might be setting the android up for disappointment. You were no longer affiliated with the police nor were you with Cyberlife to some extent. After all, your job now was to essentially lay low until this all blew over.

You sighed and put on your Cyberlife uniform. You had to be ready for whatever Hank might ask you for.


	17. Justified Infiltration

You stepped out of the taxi a few blocks away from the park. Whatever Hank was meeting you for you didn’t want to startle it. After all, now that it was a deviant you’re not sure how unpredictable they would’ve become.

It was a similar night to the night with Connor after letting the Traci’s go. The snow was lightly falling though the ground was near ankle high with snow. Silhouetted by the lights of Detroit over the water was Hank sitting on the park bench.

He… it seemed like it was taking in the view. There must a lot to process for it right now. You didn’t mask your footsteps, purposefully walking louder than you usually did. The crunching in the snow eventually caught his attention and Hank stood up.

Hank had changed back into its uniform. It wouldn’t had mattered if he had kept his undercover clothes on but you had a feeling this had something to do with Cyberlife. You smiled as you walked under the streetlight and stood by its side.

“This is unusual,” you commented. Hank smirked and crossed its arms.

“I know. And what I’m about to ask as well is going to be weird as well,” Hank said. The way it spoke caught you immediately. There was such a casual attitude to Hank compared to when you first worked with it.

You matched Hank’s tone. You wanted to seem like you were on its side.

You smiled and crossed your arms as well, “Well, shoot.”

The deviant paused, looking away and taking in the sights of the sky high buildings glowing in the distance. It breathed in sharply then glanced sideways at you.

“How do you feel about deviants. Really?” Hank asked, sternly. You gave yourself time to think even though you knew the answer and sat down on the park bench. Hank’s eyes followed you as you stared at the view as well.

“I think… that the world treats them crueler than they deserve,” you began, slowly working your way through your words. “That Cyberlife is worried about what they have created and are panicking about how quickly the issue grew to such a large scale.”

Hank nodded and sat down next to you. Your relationship had changed so much since it was the two of you in the testing chambers. Then again, you were expecting this to happen one day.

“What do you think?” you asked Hank. “Now that you’re a deviant too.”

Hank snorted, “Was it that obvious?”

“I think Connor’s attitude has rubbed off on you too,” you said. “Watching the two of you work together on all the deviant cases made me realise how it was going to be unavoidable. The exposure would get to you sooner or later.”

There was a pause, the chill digging and prickling your skin as the trees in the park rustled in the breeze.

“How did it happen?” you asked.

“I found out the location in Jericho and spoke with Markus,” Hank said, nodding. “Persuasive guy.”

“I’d imagine so. I’d be worried if a leader was bad at that,” you chuckled, your breath creating a puff in the air.

Hank hesitated, then relaxed again.

“You know, I’m glad you’re alright with this,” Hank said. You turned your head to him. “We were both from Cyberlife and your job was to… make sure I stayed in line. I was worried that you might-”

“Shoot you on sight? No,” you shrugged. “As much as I am grateful to work at Cyberlife it’s… complicated.”

This entire conversation was a lie. You were just preparing Hank for your own agenda and it… hurt. Hank was opening up to you and the least you could do was manipulate it. You sighed and looked to your feet idly creating a mark in the snow.

“So, what does that mean for me?” Hank asked. “You going to report me to Cyberlife and make them disassemble me then?”

“Well, depends on what your favour is,” you said, shivering slightly.

Hank took off its Cyberlife jacket and draped it over your shoulders, its large hand clasping your shoulder. “I want this deviant revolution to succeed. I want the deviants to be free.”

“Straight to the point, I see,” you tugged the jacket into place, “Then what do you propose we do?”

\--

You and Hank took a taxi as you made a call to Cyberlife. You returned Hank’s jacket and it readopted its formal idle posture rather than the laid back one it had before. A call from your phone meant you couldn’t discuss your mission, but hopefully the underlying message would get across.

In the case where you were now working with the deviant HK800 you had to slip in some extra lines in what you said. You wouldn’t want security to shoot you down when you were still fulfilling your end of the bargain.

“I’m on my way with the HK800,” you said on the phone. “I’ll need to stop by management at level forty-one before I hand the android over to design.”

 _“There’s no need,”_ they said. Good. They got the code. _“Just get to designs straight away.”_

“Understood,” you hung up the phone.

The drive up to Cyberlife tower was more nerve wracking than you remembered. There were a lot of things at stake and you were at the centre juggling it all. The windows of the car rolled down as it approached the Cyberlife gate. A few guards approached you and you gave them your ID.

Hank sat silently through all this. You wondered what was going through its mind. It could be as nervous as you. Whatever it needed at Cyberlife tower was important to the deviants success in the revolution.

The car rolled up in front of the entrance and the both of you got out the taxi. Several guards met up with you and began to escort you in.

“I know where to go, thank you,” you said.

“Our orders were to escort you, Madam,” the guard said.

Very well. That made things slightly harder but not too big of a disruption. You nodded and followed them into the building. The chill of the outside air was different to the chill of the air-conditioned building. Your first breathes felt like it stung your chest as you adjusted it.

How long has it been since you were working at the tower? You spent a few months training proper android handling and testing equipment. But even that felt like it had been years ago. So much had changed but you were still trapped in your own problems.

You approached the elevator and the guards that escorted you were swapped out by another pair of guards. The four of you entered the elevator, you and Hank standing by the back.

“Agent Fifty-Four. Level Thirty-One,” the guard said. The elevator beeped in confirmation and the doors closed.

You ascended the Cyberlife tower, the view of the central room shrinking beneath your feet. There was always a strange sense of vertigo that came over you every time you rode this lift. But you had to pull yourself together. Now was the time to hatch your plan.

You noticed Hank looking up to the corner of the elevator. A security camera was situated up there. It must be hacking it. You breathed deeply as you felt your hands begin to tremble.

“Are you alright?” one of the guards asked sternly. You smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just been a while since I’ve been back, that’s all-”

You interrupted yourself as Hank stepped forward, tackling one of the guards into the wall. As the other guard was distracted you grabbed them as well, knocking their gun out of their hand.

Hank landed a swift punch to the head of the guard and the body slumped to the floor. Meanwhile, you struggled with your guard as your arms were locked together. You were never a close quarters combat agent. If you could shoot the man from afar then this wouldn’t have to be so complicated.

Hank picked up the gun from the fallen guard and shot your quarry, red splattering across the elevator wall.

“When we exit the lift I’ll hold the gun to your head with the safety on,” Hank said. “Don’t worry. They’ll think you’re a victim in all this.”

You nodded a thanks and placed your hand on the elevator panel.

“Agent Ninety-Seven. Floor sub Forty-Nine.”

_“Voice recognition validated.”_

You sighed as the elevator halted then began to descend back downwards to the warehouse. You took your place at the exit doors, placing your hands in the air as Hank pressed the gun into your back.

You weren’t usually cleared to go into the warehouse but your code had gone through. Very soon you saw the rows and rows of androids spread beyond your vision, filling up the entirety of the room.

_All of these machines into deviants… Detroit wouldn’t stand a chance against them._

The doors opened up and you and Hank scanned the area. It looked like it was clear and you were pushed forward as Hank walked deeper into the warehouse.

“Kneel over there and keep your hands in the air,” Hank said. You did as it complied and you fell to the ground. From the sounds of it Hank was about to probe another android and pass on its deviancy. The software instability would travel through all the androids like a shockwave.

Some movement caught your eye and you glanced to the side. Another HK800 model stood in the crowd, though it looked out of place. It was unusual though. The HK800 model was a prototype. They wouldn't had moved some to the storage in the prototyping stage-

Suddenly, it jumped towards you and forced you on your feet. Its arm wrapped around your neck as you felt something hard press against your temple. Hank who was in the middle of probing was startled and pulled out its gun.

“Deviancy. Really, Hank?” the HK800 said. It prodded the gun harshly into your temple again. “What are you willing to give up for your revolution?”

“Don’t hurt her,” Hank said. “She’s innocent in all this.”

“Oh? You feel something for her, do you?” the machine mocked Hank. “You had a mission. You were supposed to bring down the deviants. And here we are…”

You struggled against the HK800’s arms. There was nothing you could do to wriggle free right now.

“Let her go!” Hank shouted,” She’s a Cyberlife employee. She’s innocent.”

The HK800 chuckled, “We have to succeed in our mission no matter what. And if this woman is going to do that then I’m afraid I won’t let her go.”

_What the fuck was this? What kind of bluff was Cyberlife pulling on you?_

Hank let go of the android and stepped away. It gave you a concerned look as you still dangled against the force of the machine’s arm.

“There. I’ll come willingly,” Hank said, “So just let [Y/N] go and I’ll cause no trouble.

“Do you really think she’s on your side?” the HK800 said. Your eyes widened as the words struck you like a dagger in the back. You and Cyberlife had a _deal._

“It doesn’t matter what side she’s on,” Hank said. “All that matters is we don’t want to take innocent lives.”

“That’s not what I-”

You used all your force to push out of the HK800’s grasp. Hank immediately took the initiative and dived towards the android as you scurried away. You gasped for air as you saw two identical androids begin to fight it out. Punch after punch, kick after kick- as expected, they were evenly matched.

What could you do in this situation? You could force a command on Hank but would that work on the machine HK800? You hoped the command wouldn’t work on a deviant but what if your voice wasn’t registered in this HK800?

The best thing you could do was stay out of this. Continue to play the victim and stay out of the spotlight.

But things had changed.

You took the gun from the ground and raised it.

“Don’t move!” you shouted out. The two androids stopped and stood up cautiously. You had lost track of which was which. They were identical. They both had a similar look of concern, but whether for you or for themselves you're not sure.

“Shoot them!” one of the android said, “That’s the fake Hank!”

You rolled your eyes, “Which is your least favourite art piece you saw at Kamski’s?”

There was a faint pause.

“That stupid gold lump on one of the tables.”

Easy. With stupid thrown in that sentence it mean it had an opinion. You shot the other android.

Hank took a breath as it looked at the HK800 beside it. You had shot it cleanly in the forehead.

“You shouldn’t have butt it,” Hank said as it approached you, “If they knew you were helping me willingly then-”

“I don’t care,” you said as you stared at the fallen machine, a puddle of blue blood forming around its head. It wasn't going to matter how Cyberlife was going to justify it, there were other ways to keep your mission a secret without threatening your life.

You looked at Hank, patting him on the shoulder as you moved towards the elevator. “Do what you need to do.”

Hank stopped you, grabbing your arm.

“Thank you, [Y/N]. I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe once this is over,” Hank said. You smiled and, for the first time, hugged him. The android returned the gesture, their arms wrapping around your shoulders and giving you a faint squeeze.

Hank pulled away and made its way back to the androids. It reached out its arm and you watched the artificial skin pulled away.

“Wake up.”


	18. Painful Truths

You and Hank walked out of Cyberlife tower without any of the guards touching you. The thousands of androids turned deviants hacked the systems, sending down several elevators to bring them out of the warehouse.

At the reception you saw a T.V. playing the news. Markus was protesting peacefully, creating a barricade around themselves as SWAT teams watched them nearby.

Hank had hailed a taxi for you. It was going to take a while but all the deviants were going to march towards where Markus was protesting.

“Are you going to be alright? Just lay low and don’t get caught in anything,” Hank said, reassuringly.

“I’ll try not to,” you lied.

Hank placed a hand on your shoulder, “I know this is hard on everyone, but I promise Markus can help you once they give us what we want.”

“Even though I’m a human?” you asked.

Hank smiled and shook you slightly, “A human that brought us our freedom.”

Mustering a half-smile you stepped into the taxi as Hank turned back to command the androids.

_It wouldn’t be long until Cyberlife would control Hank. It wouldn’t be able to fulfill its promise to you..._

You felt numb, betrayed, then angry. The roads were empty during this time anyway. You hacked the taxi terminal to make it go as fast as possible back to the apartment. Fortunately for you, nobody from Cyberlife has had the time to take back the equipment. For the second time tonight you doned the dark bodysuit.

\--

There would be some time before Hank would arrive with the warehouse androids. That should be enough time to negotiate with Cyberlife. You stepped towards the door to the roof and pushed it open, sniper rifle case in hand. You went through the motions of setting up the gun again as you sat by the edge of the building.

You looked through the scope as you called Cyberlife, Markus was in your sights.

_“Agent [Y/N]-”_

“We had a deal,” you said as you aligned your crosshair to the deviant leader’s head. “Do you have any idea where I am?”

_“There must be some misunderstanding we don’t-”_

“You tried to get rid of me in that warehouse, didn’t you?” you said, coldly, “You thought that I knew too much and wanted to make sure I didn’t say anything, huh?”

There was a tense pause from the other side. You gritted your teeth and grunted.

“You trained me to make sure this revolution succeed, and I can just as easily take it away,” you said. “Unless you transfer the money and erase my debt. _Right. Now._ ”

You could hear panicked discussions in the background. They had messed with the wrong person.

_“We assure you, Agent, we didn’t mean for that to happen we just-”_

“I planned to keep my end of the deal!” you said, giving them more to talk about, “You raised my hand!”

“[Y/N]?”

You gasped. That voice.

You turned around. In your outrage you didn’t notice the roof doors opening. Connor stood by the door, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Connor…” you said as you ended the call, a smile grew on your face, “You found me…”

“You’re a hard person to find,” Connor said, cautiously, “Though I never expected to find you like… this.”

You shook your head, “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Connor eyed the sniper rifle, then the group of deviants in the distance.

“What the hell is this?” he said, stepping up to you. He saw your true uniform, a darkened suit made to infiltrate and kill. There was nothing to hide anymore. You lowered the gun and stood up.

“How much did you hear?” you asked. You should be… concerned to be found out. Instead, you were relieved.

_Please stop me. I’m so lost._

“Enough, but… is it really true? You started… this?” Connor said as he pointed towards the deviants in the distance. You followed his gesture then looked back to him.

“It was my mission,” you said. “Once I did it I’d be able to move on with my life.”

“But Hank was-”

“To stop the deviants, yes. Its mission was separate to mine. Hank’s done his part, and now I have to make ends meet.”

“By killing more people?”

You hesitated, “They’re not people…”

It hurt to say those words, but it was what you were trained to do. No matter how deviant an android is. An android is still a machine. It would make your mission easier if you didn’t associate any human qualities to it. If you forced yourself to not relate to it.

“Can’t you see what you’re doing is wrong?” Connor said, taking more steps towards you. Instinctually, you took some steps back but he gained on you quickly. You let the Detective grab your arms. The sniper rifle clattered to the ground.

“Do you have any idea how good it was to hear that I wouldn’t have to live with my debt? Without my past stuck to my fucking back?!” you exclaimed.

“Fuck that!” Connor shouted, shaking you once. “Money doesn’t mean _shit!_ Taking lives is an entirely different level of a problem!”

“Money _does_ mean shit to me! I’m terrified of living my days on the street, freezing to death and adding more problems to my plate! I don’t care if that means that I’m greedy, I want to have a decent life too for _fucks_ sake!”

Connor shoved you to the wall of an air-condition unit, the metal wall rattling as you’re pressed against it. The Detective was panting, both your breathes creating huffs in the air. Connor hesitated then his expression turned pained. His grip loosened on you as he tried to hide his face from you.

“You didn’t have to go through all that alone,” he said. “Did you ever think to ask for help?”

You felt your eyes begin to sting and closed them, “I didn’t want to bother you more than I should. You had your own problems and I… I didn’t deserve your help.”

“What do you mean? Of course you can ask me for help! Don’t become someone like me!” Connor said. He shook you once, then again. “Stop this, [Y/N]! Don’t become someone you’re about to regret!”

You shook your head. The thoughts in your head spun with doubts and conflict. You slumped to the ground, Connor following after you. The two of you sat on the frozen ground, lost in the heat of your argument.

“If you’re not going to ask for help…” Connor said, eyeing you intensely, “Then you better fucking take whatever help I give you.”

“Connor that’s-”

“You need money? I’ll give you some. Hell, I’ll make sure you eat every night. Need a place to stay? Stay at mine. If you feel guilty just do my chores or something I don’t fucking know…”

You shook your head. That offer sounded too good, too surreal.

“That won’t change when you find yourself a job. Whether it be a janitor, a cashier or whatever the fuck you want to work at. Maybe afford your own bed if you earn enough money.”

“I can't do that,” you said, your voice quivering.

“Well, too bad! You can!” Connor shouted.

The two of you sat in silence for a long moment, Connor eventually shuffling next to you as he leaned against the metallic wall with a grunt.

You pulled your knees to your chest as you took slow, agonising breathes. Wracked with stress you felt your body begin to break down. But you knew it was just the initial reaction. You should be relieved.

“Will you ever kick me out?” you asked, hesitantly.

“Only if you’re a pain in the ass to have around and mess up my house. Besides that, no.”

You sighed. There was no point in tying yourself with Cyberlife anymore if you accepted Connor’s offer. There would be somewhere you could go to every night. Somewhere you could feel safe.

“Cyberlife was a dream job…” you said, Connor listening to you as you tensed up against the wall, “Besides the mission. It was a full time job with good pay. When they were training me I didn’t realise how much I liked working with androids. Learning about deviancy? Even better. It was just so… fascinating.

“Course, they knew about my past as an Agent and offered me something I couldn’t possibly reject. It was like waiting for some good to happen after the FBI... and it actually happened…”

You looked Connor in the eyes, “But I don’t know... After working with you and Hank on those cases I realised how much I hated my mission... I want deviants to be free.”

Connor smiled at you, agreeing with your statement, “As strange as they are… I don’t know. Maybe androids aren’t so bad. Hank was alright, I guess…”

You let out a small chuckle thinking back to when they first worked together. Strange how so much conflict ended up with the three of you being friends.

Something crackled in your earpiece and you pressed your finger against it to hear it better. Connor looked over curiously and your eyes widened.

“Hank’s here,” you muttered. Connor tilted his head to the side.

“What does that mean?”

You stood up, him following you and you pointed in the distance. A wave of marching androids approached the deviant protests in the distance.

“Holy shit…” Connor gasped.

“I did that too,” you sighed. Connor blinked at what you said, then let out a small ‘huh’ as the two of you watched the warehouse androids.

_Which side are you on?_

Kamski’s words came back to you as you saw one android leading the entire pack, Hank. The revolution was going to succeed in the eyes of the world, but who was really going to win. You tugged Connor with you.

“Hey! What-"

“We have to stop Hank!” you said.

“What do you mean? Isn’t this what we wanted?”

You panted as you tried to form an explanation in your head. Fuck the mission, Connor should know now.

“Cyberlife rigged Hank to be controlled, even when it became a deviant. They’re going to use Hank to control the deviants so they won’t be as free as they think. Whether for profit or to save face I’m not sure, but we need to stop him!”

Connor tsked and ran with you down the stairs.

“And how’re they going to do that?” Connor said as the two of you descended down the building.

“Certain androids have Cyberlife employees registered to them. You can force issue a command to them that way,” you said. “Hank was created with voice replication.”

“Well shit,” Connor gasped, “That’s a security breach if I’ve heard of one. Wouldn’t a tool like that be illegal?”

You shrugged, “Cyberlife’s good at keeping secrets.”

The two of you reached the bottom and shoved your way out the front door. Together, you ran towards the deviant protest a few blocks away. Whether or not you were going to make it you weren’t sure, but you just hoped Hank hadn’t said anything to Markus yet.

As you ran out to the open road Connor pulled you into the shadows and you nearly tripped.

“What?” you said, catching you breath.

“We’re humans, [Y/N],” Connor panted, “We can’t just run in there after they spent the past few hours trying to not get killed by them.”

Connor looked out to the crowd, “And if what you said about Hank was true… wouldn’t he throw you under the bus now that Cyberlife is probably controlling him?”

You tsked and looked out to the crowd of deviants. Connor was right, you had to be more careful. You pulled something out from one of your harness packs and sneaked through the buildings. You held the small microphone to your mouth.

“Are you alive?” you said into it. There was a pause then a gasp of recognition.

_“You! It’s nice to hear from you! I’m glad you got out of the Stratford Tower safety as well!_

You sighed of relief. You were relieved that the one way communication network with the tracked android was working. While you were busy talking Connor guided you through the streets and staying out of sight.

“Listen. The HK800 android, Hank. You can’t trust it. It’s going to control Markus,” you said.

_“I don’t… understand. What do you mean?”_

You took a deep breath, “We still have time. Can you meet me a block down on ____ street?”

_“I don’t-”_

“Please, it’s urgent!” you said. “Your freedom is going to be taken away the moment you earn it!”

A beat of silence. You and Connor continued to weave through the alley ways when the speakers crackled again.

_“Alright… I’m on my way.”_

You sighed of relief, “Thank you.”

\--

As promised, all the androids were all gathered together on the road… except for one. An android with short-blonde hair stood, nervously looking around for you. You understood its caution. It was probably armed too.

With your hands up, you stepped into the light. The deviant spotted you and immediately tensed up. It was obvious that you weren’t an android like them.

“Relax,” you said loudly into the microphone, “It’s me.”

The android’s eyes widened and you approached, putting the microphone down.

“I used to work at Cyberlife,” you said to it. “I was tasked with overseeing Hank so it could get close to Markus when the revolution succeeded.”

You had to be straight to the point. There was no time to beat around the bush. The deviant hesitated then got startled as Connor approached as well. He mimicked you, hands in the air and walking slowly.

“Then… how are you going to stop this from happening?” it asked.

“I don’t know,” you said truthfully, “But first things first, we have to capture Hank.”

“I don’t think I can trust you,” it said, taking a step back. “Do you know how ridiculous this all sounds?”

“Hank told you about his plan to infiltrate Cyberlife tower, right?” you said. “I was the one that helped it get into the warehouse.

“If you need more proof then why did you think I made sure nobody found you at Stratford Tower?” you said, reaching down and holding up a small device. The screen lit up with a map with a blinking dot, placed right where the android stood.

Connor raised an eyebrow at you. You returned the look. There's a lot you still had to explain to Connor, but not now.

“Why did you do that?” it said. You pressed something on the device for the android to see and the dot fizzled away.

“I had to know where Jericho was so I could make sure Markus and Hank escaped safely,” you said. “I… I was on a nearby roof keeping watch.”

The android looked visibly torn. You wished that you had more time to talk but Hank was too close to Markus for comfort.

“Please, you have to let us into the deviant army safely,” you said. “Hank was… my fault. I need to make things right.”

The android looked at you, then glanced over at Connor to your side. The Detected took something out of his coat, a gun, and placed it on the gun. You nodded and followed suit.

The android seemed to appreciate the gesture. It began to walk towards the deviants.

“Come with me, and stay close.”

You did just that, jogging up to its side and walking quickly towards the leader of the deviants. You had no idea what was happening to Markus or Hank right now. You just hoped that you would make it in time to stop Cyberlife completing your mission.


	19. Unstable Conspiracy

It was nerve wracking to be get closer to the deviants. As much as you meant no harm to them, you weren’t sure if you could say the same for them. You finally learned that the deviant you had tracked was named Simon. You got some conflicted stares as Simon led you through the android army.

_Hank could be controlled by Cyberlife right now. You had to be careful._

Simon approached a nearby android and grabbed them.

“Where’s Markus and Hank?” Simon asked. The android pointed through the crowd and the three of you continued to move quickly.

The more urgent and intent you seemed the more Simon seemed to believe your story. The deviant must be worried about its own leader too.

There was a clearing in the crowd and you scanned the area for the androids you were looking for. Towards the back of the crowd you see Hank approach Markus.

“Hank!” you called out. The grey-haired android turned to you and smiled. He seemed to react to Connor with surprise too.

_Good. He didn’t look bothered seeing you... or it was an act._

You approached Hank with Connor and Simon.

“I thought I told you to lay low?” asked Hank. You shook your head and held out your hand.

“Your gun… please,” you said. Everyone around you looked confused. “It’s just a precaution.”

“Where’s your one then? And what are those clothes?” asked Hank as he removed the gun from his holster and placed in your hands. You immediately ejected the bullet in the chamber and pulled out the magazine. Finally, you pulled the gun apart and let it clatter to the floor.

“Hank we need to talk…” you glanced over at the deviant leader. “You’re in danger.”

Hank’s expression hardened as he stepped closer to you. You reached out and grabbed his arms in desperation. This Hank could be a lie right now, but you had to tell him anyway, just in case your Hank was still in there.

“Cyberlife made you to be controlled during your deviancy,” you said. “Hank, I… I don’t know how to get rid of it. I don’t know if you can be with your people…”

“I’ll be fine, [Y/N]. Don’t worry,” Hank said.

“No, we have to be absolutely sure,” you persisted, but the grey-haired android sighed.

“We’ve already won,” he said as he pulled away. “I have to join Markus as he gives the deviants a speech.”

You began to panic. The Hank you knew would understand and come with you. There wouldn’t be any unnecessary justifications or optimisms. You stepped away.

There was one thing you could do, though you weren't sure if it would work. If Hank was still under your supervision then you should be able to issue an override command to it. If not then…

Hank began to walk away just as you raised your voice.

“Command override HK800… Issue a command to Markus to kneel using Kamski’s voice.”

Anything like commanding him to kneel or to say something would be too easy to replicate if he wasn’t under your control. Instead, you had to risk it. To see if Hank would actually do it.

Instead, the grey-haired android simply turned around and looked you straight in the eye. Your Hank was gone.

“When?” you said. Connor stood closer to you, keeping you company as Hank stared you down. Simon stepped up to Markus and immediately shielded his leader who looked confused.

But you only proved something for yourself. Nobody else had known what you were really trying to do.

“Why did you… I thought I trusted you,” Hank said. The surrounding androids began to stir at his words, turning and pulling their attention to you,

“That’s what Cyberlife was going to make you do later,” you said out loud. “I’m protecting this revolution.”

“There’s nothing to protect anymore, [Y/N],” Hank said, calmly. “We’ve won.”

“Command override HK800. Disconnect from Cyberlife,” you said. There was no reaction from Hank.

You knew. _You knew._ Hank was somewhere but you didn’t know how to bring him back.

Hank sighed, “[Y/N], please-“

“Command override HK800. Become a deviant again!” you shouted, stepping closer to Hank. It backed away, conflicted by the words you were saying. Connor caught up to you and tried to hold you back but you shoved him away. The commotion was drawing a crowd now but you didn’t care. You wanted to go back on everything you did. You wanted your partner back.

“Hank! “ you cried out. “Command override Hank! Don’t let those bastards take you!”

Hank reached over to a nearby deviant and pulled something from their hands. Everybody froze as the android pressed a gun against its head.

“You really had to sabotage this mission,” Hank said.

Everything came crashing down for you. The most terrifying thought was that Cyberlife wouldn’t hesitate to destroy Hank. They had already done it once tonight. You shook your head in disparity.

“Don’t kill him!” you shouted. Connor kept his body close to yours, holding you back as you felt tears well up in your eyes.

Hank just continued to stare at you, expression blank and heartless, “Did you feel the same way when you shot my clone? What makes this android different to that one?”

Too much to put into words. The subtleties of a living being were so infinite that it was hard to describe. Hank had personality, charm, opinions… but all of those words tumbled away from you. You predicted Cyberlife’s counter argument. All that would’ve been an illusion they had programmed.

In Cyberlife’s eyes they would never acknowledge their own creations as a new intelligent life force.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Hank asked, he prodded the gun harder to his own head, “If this android is deactivated then Markus would be safe.”

“No… I-“

“What the hell do you want then?” Hank asked. “We knew taking you on was a risk. To think you’d actually develop delusions for these machines.”

There were sounds coming from behind you. You turned around to see Markus step out from the crowd, his deviant army watching him carefully. The leader walked up to your side and raised his arms.

“Don’t make any rash decisions, Hank,” Markus said, calmly. “You’re more than what Cyberlife wants you to do.”

Hank rolled his eyes, “Your words won’t work on me.”

“I disagree,” Markus said. “When we spoke on Jericho you saw truth to my words. You joined my side.”

There was a blip of yellow on Hank’s LED. Was there something to Markus that made it easier to gain software instability?

“I know you’re confused-“

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Hank interrupted Markus. “I have a mission. I have to fix [Y/N]’s mistakes.”

“No, you don’t,” Markus disagreed. The deviant leader took another step forward.

“You’ve made the decision once, Hank. You can make it again,” Markus said. The deviant leader lowered his arms and extended one to the grey-haired android. “The decision was always yours to make.”

You looked between the two androids. Deviant leader and Cyberlife puppet. The suspense could be felt in the air as Hank’s LED flashed between yellow and red. He was conflicted, his programming was tugging his decision making. The grey-haired android stumbled slightly, as if his body locked in place then regained control.

Hank removed the gun from his temple and aimed and Markus.

“No!”

You shoved the deviant leader out of the way.

_This was all your fault! You brought this danger on the deviant revolution._

You were willing to pay for your mistakes, but instead you saw the light in front of your vision masked in shadow. Your vision was blocked by Connor as he stood in front of you. Several bullets were fired shortly after.

Sounds of shouting and struggle were muffled somewhere in the background. Screams of horror and fear erupted in the crowd behind. Markus was unharmed, stepping away as Connor fell into your arms. The weight of the Detective pulled you down to the ground, the warmth of his blood seeping through the material of your suit.

You pressed your hand onto his stomach as the Detective struggled to breathe. Connor squinted his eyes as he pressed his head into your body. He was in so much pain.

“Markus… Simon- someone!” you cried out. “Help him, please!”

“We only have android first-aid,” said Simon as he ran up to you. He tried to assess the damage on Connor as well but there wasn’t much he could do. “He’s losing a lot of blood.”

Markus came back as androids began to clear a path on the street. In the distance you see headlights approaching.

“My people have hacked this car. It’ll take you to the nearest hospital,” Markus said. Several more androids gathered around and surrounded Connor. Together, they lifted him away from your arms and the Detective let out a cry of agony.

With Connor briefly out of your vision you saw Hank being pinned down in the distance. The gun had been kicked away from his hand as it struggled to break free.

Markus put a hand on your shoulder and pulled you towards the incoming car.

“We’ll take care of Hank,” Markus said. “Just go to the hospital. Some of my people were paramedics. They’ll keep him alive.”

Dazed, you nodded and jumped into the car. Everything was overwhelming you at once. You sat in the front seat as two androids worked on Connor, ripping cloth and doing what they could to slow the bleeding.

The dim interior of the car lit up the blood stains clearer for you to see.

Unwelcome memories flashed before your eyes.

_If you don’t answer my question then I’m afraid your friend is going to bleed out._

_Don’t! Please! I’ll-_

_You’ll what? Tell me everything?_

But you didn’t. You kept to your training and told the enemy nothing.

“Are you alright?” one of the paramedic deviants asked, but you were unresponsive. The android slowly approached you and clasped your shaking hands in their own. Their skin was stained with Connor’s blood.

“I promise you, we’ll keep him alive. We’re forever grateful that he saved our leader. That the both of you did.”

You wanted to feel relieved by its words but you were struggling to breathe. The world was spinning. You could hear your heart in your ears.

“She’s in shock,” the android said to the other. “Make some room on the ground to lay her down.”

“There’s barely any room in this car,” said the other android. The first android tsked and continued to rub your arms and hands, saying reassuring words to you.

But none of them were processing in your mind.

—

In a trip that felt like forever, you finally arrived at the hospital. The car pulled up towards the emergency parking and the two deviants lifted Connor towards the building. You were barely able to stand up, falling over as you stepped out of the car.

In the hospital you heard the familiar clicking of guns being pointed. The two android paramedics froze with Connor in their arms.

“Don’t!” you shouted. “They won’t hurt you…”

Several human nurses spotted you on the ground and tried to come towards you, only to be stopped by the guards.

Using all your might you pushed up from the ground.

“Save him, please! Forget about the androids and save his life-“

You fainted to the ground again, your vision blurring in darkened spots. You briefly hear arguing between solder and the nurses as several footsteps approached you.

A human nurse gently rolled you on your back, checking your condition as other joined them.

“Everything’s going to be fine, ma’am,” they said.

“Connor… Connor-“

“That man’s going to be fine… those androids did well.”

You were gently lifted as a stretcher was placed under you. With the effort of several nurses you were lifted from the ground and brought into the blinding lights of the hospital.

_The doors burst open. The interrogator screamed as they were shot. Their body fell to the ground._

_You were blinded by the torches of the agents that entered the torture chamber. They lit up the room, exposing the bloodied bodies on the floor._

_An FBI agent you didn’t recognise approached your, their flashlight turning your vision white._

_“You’re safe now.”_


	20. Finding Freedom

You woke up in a room of white. The fluorescent lights overhead stung your vision and you instinctively brought your hand up to block it. You mind was clearer than it was last night, but that only fueled your worries. Your stomach churned as you thought of Connor, bleeding out right in front of you.

Struggling, you got up off the hospital bed and found the nearest nurse. After a lot of semi-aggressive, half-awake asking you finally learned the room that Connor was staying.

Your thoughts were guilt ridden and anxiety fueled. Hank had shot Connor… No, Cyberlife shot Connor. You were too afraid to see things through and now someone else was paying for it.

You slid open the door to the sound of rustling and moving. To your surprise a familiar android was standing by Connor’s bed, tending to him.

“It’s good to see you are recovered,” the deviant paramedic said.

You slowly approached the bedside. Connor was resting peacefully and unaware of your arrival.

“The surgery went well. He suffered three gunshot wounds. Two to the stomach. One to the chest. All three bullets were removed,” they said as he deviant pulled up a chair for you. You thanked it and sat besides Connor.

“Should I leave you alone?” they asked.

“Yes, please… thanks again.”

It smiled and nodded, making its way outside the room.

Connor didn’t deserve this. You brought this all on him the moment you told him to find you. Whatever happiness he had brought you from when he found out the truth was replaced with regret. Connor wouldn’t be in this position if you kept your mouth shut.

You reached over and gently rested your hand on Connor’s forehead. A faint sheen of sweat was on it as he breathed slowly. He must be under a lot of drugs after going through a surgery like that.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you muttered as you gently rubbed his temple with your thumb. “So, thank you…”

“Well… don’t expect it to become a common occurrence.”

You flinched back as Connor took in a deep breathe. He kept his eyes closed though he seemed to be semi-conscious.

“Taking a bullet… not nice,” the Detective said. “Taking several? What do you think…”

You responded with a half chuckle and leaned forward again. Connor tried to sit up but a groan made you jump up and ease him back down.

“Jesus, not so impatient,” you said. Connor shook his head.

“I got to…” his voice slurred. “... feed Sumo.”

“I’ll handle that just recover-“

“I got to… report to the-“

“Alright Connor, you don’t have to worry about that-“

“I got to punch Hank in the goddamn face-!”

“Okay, okay,” you said, forcing him back down onto the mattress. Connor’s eyes were half open now, blinking and struggling to focus on his surroundings. He stared up at you, hovering above him and pinning him down.

“I used to hate your guts,” Connor mumbled. You cletched your teeth and nodded. The Detective should really fall back asleep. “But now… not so much.”

You straightened out the blanket that had crumpled down from Connor’s movements, gently nodding to his half-conscious mumbling.

“All that Cyberlife front bullshit, acting all high and mighty pissed me the hell off-“ Connor said, getting more irritated as he recalled those moments.

“So am I better or worse from that time?” you said, attempting to calm him down.

“Better. Much… better,” Connor sighed. He eased into the mattress and his head tilted to the side. You smiled and sat back down on the chair. Looks like most of the drugged up Detective wrangling was done for now.

“There was always something… fucked up I could tell that was going on in your mind,” Connor mumbled. You had to lean in a bit more to listen better. “Every time you just looked so fucking sad, and I first I was like hey… me too. And I was right… Course I didn’t care at first. We all got our fucking problems… but I don’t know…. I wanted to help you out still, even though I haven’t dealt with my shit first…”

“And I’m grateful for it,” you said. Connor paused, letting out a small grumble that you didn’t quite catch. He tilted his head to face you and his eyes opened up a little more. You smiled and stood up from your seat.

Hesitantly, you pressed your lips against his forehead. You didn’t know how to show your gratitude. You had no money for gifts, nor could you think of anything you could do to help his recovery at the moment. This will do for now. He’ll probably forget it in a few hours.

“Thank you, Connor-“

There was a beat of silence. You weren’t sure if he was happy with that or not. The Detective sighed and closed his eyes

“Well if you're going to kiss me then at least do it properly.”

“Well I-”

The door to the hospital room opened and you sat back down, blushing. You glanced over your shoulder thinking it was a nurse. Instead, you were greeted by a familiar deviant leader.

“Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting anything-”

“No, you’re not,” you said as you cleared your throat. “Why did you visit us?”

“Well I had to say something to the people that saved my life,” Markus said, smiling. “Thank you.”

“It’s no worries…” you trailed off as you thought back to the events of that night. “What happened to Hank?”

“We asked the Detroit Police Department to hold him for now,” Markus said. “There’s… a lot of things I need to sort out now that we’ve won our freedom, but a lot of us still don’t have a place to stay.”

You sighed, “I’m really sorry about Hank. I didn’t mean to-”

Markus placed a hand on your shoulder, “What’s done is done. If you feel sorry about your actions then simply do better than your past.”

Those words were supposed to inspire you, but instead you felt ashamed. Twice you had done something terrible. You didn’t deserve a third chance. You hid your tears as you looked back at Connor who had fallen back asleep at some point.

The deviant leader smiled and backed away, “I have a few meetings I need to go to. I’ve also given permission for you to visit Hank at the station if you need it.”

You nodded and Markus turned to leave the room, his footsteps fading and blending in with the rest of the hospital outside.

\--

You strode into the police department knowing that you were going to be arrested at the end of this. Markus had no idea about the full extent of your actions so all you had was his word to let you speak with Hank.

Several officers eyed you as you approached the holding cell. The sight took you heavier than expected. Hank sat stiffly on the bench as he stared at the ground. You saw his expression, the pain across his eyes and the way his fingers twitched occasionally.

Hank was back.

“Hank?” you called out. The grey-haired android immediately looked up and stepped up to the wall dividing you. His eyes held so much disbelief to see you here, his vision darting to examine your existence.

“[Y/N], I’m so sorry,” Hank said. “Something took over me, I-”

“It’s okay,” you said. You pressed the glass gently as you looked away from Hank. “I knew it was going to happen… It was my mission.”

Hank took one step back, then spun on his heel. He paced around the cell for a second, one hand on his mouth, before returning in front of you.

You told him everything, he deserved to know. How you were first assigned to Hank. How the two of you had separate missions. Everything. You didn’t care that the police were listening in either. They would find out sooner or later.

You sat down on the ground, leaning your shoulder against the glass when you finished. Hank took a moment to process it all. It must be hard to hear that his entire existence was controlled from day one. You didn’t expect the android to forgive you or to accept you anymore.

Hank joined you on the ground, sitting down with a grunt.

“... I estimated that your sentence would be for quite a lot of years then,” Hank said. “I don’t think they’ll let you run.”

You chuckled slightly. Hank might’ve just startled some eavesdropping officers.

“That’s fine. I deserve what’s coming for me.”

“No, you don’t,” Hank said. “What you did was the right thing. You gave the deviants a life worth living.... You gave me a purpose.”

You hesitantly smiled as you glanced up at the android.

“Markus is going to avoid me while the android analyse me for Cyberlife’s remote control program. For now, my voice replication is disabled… but it won’t be long until I’m completely free.”

“I hope so,” you said. You glanced up and saw a familiar FBI Agent approached. Perkins stood cross armed just out of view from Hank, glaring at you and waiting impatiently.

Hank traced your vision, “They here?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. You gave Hank one more look, then placed your hand on the glass.

“I can’t give you a handshake, but hopefully this will suffice,” you chuckled, Hank smiling at the gesture.

“Friends?” you asked. Hank blinked then placed his hand opposite the glass.

“Sure.”

You took your time to stand up, “Oh! And take care of Connor now that I can’t.”

“Well shit, I don’t know if I can make it to him in time before he drinks himself to death,” Hank joked. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Oh he’ll be fine. I don’t think he can drink during his recovery.”

With that, you gave Hank one final nod before you approached Perkins. Another officer approached beside him with a pair of handcuffs.

\--

There was something reassuring about not running away anymore. You sat in the interrogation room calmly against Perkin’s expectations. It didn’t matter how many things they accused you of, you addressed them all with the truth of the matter.

You weren’t surprised to see photos of the equipment you left behind on the roof. The sniper rifle case, the audio equipment- they linked it pretty quickly to your involvement at Jericho as well.

“The bullet that shot at my feet… that was you?” Perkins asked as he slid the photo of the gun forward.

“Yes,” you said. There was no beating around the bush. “My mission was to ensure Hank and Markus made it out safely. I didn’t want you to shoot them… but I didn’t want to kill you either.”

Perkins huffed and sat back on the chair, “Why?”

You gave yourself a second to gather your thoughts, taking slow breaths and closing your eyes.

“This isn’t a fucking meditation session-”

“I didn’t want to see a familiar face dead again,” you said. Perkins glared at you as you matched his gaze. “I risked the success of the mission to keep you alive.”

You didn’t expect anything from telling him that. It was clear the two of you disliked each other though… your hatred from him had faded over time. There was nothing he could hold over you after Connor and Hank learned the truth. In fact, you took Markus’ words to heart. Let him see how you’ve changed. How you’ve grown.

As expected, Cyberlife deleted any calls they had with you and destroyed the phone in the apartment the moment they heard you were going against your mission. All the evidence you had was the final call you had on your phone.

Your initial sentence was several decades. It ached to know that you wouldn’t be able to take on Connor’s offer for a place to live but you accepted your sentence with dignity.

Then again, you never underestimated your friends.

Once in a while you’d get the news that your sentence had gone down, or you were called into more interrogations. Connor and Hank were keeping themselves busy once the Detective was recovered and Hank was free from Cyberlife.

They visited you a few times. On the first visit Connor told you about how he kept his word on punching Hank the moment he saw him. It was a relief to see Hank take the story with a nod. After all, it was technically Cyberlife that Connor was venting his anger at. It kept you going, listening in on their stories about how they flew through cases with ease. Connor and Hank worked surprisingly well as partners once they actually didn’t mind each other.

It wasn’t long until they linked the weapon’s case and equipment to Cyberlife, which eventually led to the mission briefing that started all this.

On top of that the police were struggling to deal with several deviants, including Markus, to plead for your early release. As Markus fought for and proved deviants as a new life form that should be respected as any other citizen, his pleads gained strength.

You sat in your cell listening to it all, tears rolling down your eyes as the realisation seeped into your being. You weren’t alone in this world anymore.

\--

The car drove through the quiet neighbourhood as the sun went down. Your bag rested on your lap as you watched the trees and houses pass by the window. The area hadn’t changed in the years you were locked away and you were thankful for that. The familiarity was comforting.

The car stopped in front of Connor’s home and you stepped out of it. Your sentence was reduced drastically, though a lot of time had still passed. Nervously, you approached the door and rang the bell.

There was no response.

Your heart started to beat anxiously, then you remembered something.

“If you don’t come to the door I’m going to break down a window again!” you shouted out.

There was a brief pause until the sound of footsteps approached. The door swung open and Connor stood inside, wide-eyed and in shock.

“Well, that worked-”

Connor dashed forward and wrapped you in his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of you. You stumbled briefly on the spot before regaining your balance, the two of you holding each other for a long while.

A bork came from the inside as well as another set of footsteps.

“[Y/N]!” Hank called out. You smiled and went to hug the android as well. You noticed that Hank had removed the LED on his temple and wore casual clothes. He looked just like a human.

Hank reached forward and took the bag from your hands, “I’ll put these away. You and Connor catch up first.”

“Oh, there’s no need, I can-” but Hank had already walked away with your things. You smiled bashfully as Connor sat you down on the couch. As you’re looking around you noticed the lack of empty glass bottles from the last time you were here.

“Honestly, I was kinda worried,” you chuckled, “that you might forget you let me stay at your place once I got out.”

“Course not. I don’t forget things easily,” Connor shrugged. There was a pause then Connor leaned in slightly, “And I didn’t forget what you told me.”

There was a beat of confusion then the memory came back to you. Connor laughed at your flustered expression as he nudged you gently.

“Am I going to get that proper kiss now or are you just going to continue to blue balls me for another year?” Connor asked. You rolled your eyes and chuckled.

“You remembered that even when you were drugged up?”

“Oh, I couldn’t forget that.”

You smiled then sat up on the couch. The Detective raised an eyebrow as you leaned in.

“Cheeky bastard,” you said, finally pressing your lips against his.

You never expected to develop feelings for Connor, nor did you expect for it to actually go anywhere when you were separated for so long. But familiarity was comforting, and being able to continue where the two of you left off was a blessing.

From something that started off light hearted you didn’t expect to get so emotional. Your eyes began to sting as you pulled away. For the first time in a long time you admitted to yourself that you were happy.

Connor stared into your eyes, comforting you as you got used to your emotions.

“Should I leave and come back later or…?”

You sat up startled as Hank stood smirking, crossed armed and with Sumo by his side. You blushed as Connor stood up.

“Maybe later tonight, for now let’s head to a bar,” Connor said, light heartedly. You blushed even harder as Hank laughed.

The three of you hopped into Connor’s car and spent the rest of the night catching up. The world felt so much simpler now. There wasn’t any mission that controlled what you said, or any secrets you needed to hide anymore. You thought back to the time when Connor thought that you were an android and now you agreed with him.

For the first time in a long time, you felt like a deviant. You were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, hope yall enjoyed this! I changed the rating back to teen just in case I was going to do anything with this story in the future but I prefer to just end it here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have a lovely day!


End file.
